ROWDYRUFF BOYS GT: ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL (vol I)
by nicolasaperez99
Summary: Los RowdyRuff Boys comienzan una nueva vida cuando son transferidos a Megaville Elementary, donde todos los odian por su pasado. ¿Podrán ellos defender la Tierra del Consejo Oscuro y superar el desafío de cambiar para bien? Basado en el doujinshi de Bleedman "PowerPuff Girls D" (Street Fighter, Super Mario Bros Z y Winx Club también intervienen en la historia)
1. Chapter 1

N/A=

**ACLARACIONES Y AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**ACLARACIONES**

El siguiente fanfic representa la continuación no oficial de las siguientes sagas o mangas (respetando por los derechos de propiedad de cada uno de sus autores autores):

_PowerPuff Girls D (tomando desde el primer capítulo hasta el capítulo 11) .

_Super Mario Bros Z (atribuyendo un final esperado por los fans) .

_Street Fighter (tomando el IV como última referencia) .

_Winx Club (tomando el inicio de la cuarta temporada como última referencia).

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

_A Cartoon Network, por dar inicio a las PPG como símbolo en la infancia de mucha gente.

_ A Bleedman ya CN nuevamente, por haberle dado a las PPG una vuelta de tuerc a que produce oportunamente mucha euforia entre los fanáticos, tanto con PPGD como con PPGZ.

_ A Nintendo, por la creación de Super Mario Bros.

_A Alvin Heartshworth y Mark Haynes, por su extenso trabajo y gran dedicación a Super Mario Bros Z (original y versión reiniciada)

_A CAPCOM, por inventar en 1991 un videojuego tan maravilloso como Street Fighter II

_A Iginio Straffi ya Rai Fiction, por la creación y profundidad que llevaron a cabo con el proyecto Winx Club.

_ A los amigos de Google, Street Fighter Wiki, Winx Fandom y PPGD Fandom Wiki por la facilidad y eficacia con cualquier información y herramientas para manejar la misma.

_ A nuestras familias, por la buena onda y el apoyo de siempre.

_ A los fans ya los lectores en gener al, por acompañarnos en esta aventura.

¡QUE DISFRUTES ESTE VIAJE!

**PRÓLOGO**

Seguramente en algún punto de tu vida, mar corta o larga (y encuentra en la etapa en la que se encuentra), te empujará a pensar en tu historia personal. Seguramente al realizar dicho recorrido por tus vivencias, hayas vuelto a tu infancia aunque sea por cinco segundos. ¿Cómo olvidarse, más allá de los momentos oscuros que cada niño vivió, de esos días llenos de acción, de fantasía, de imaginación y de euforia? Estamos seguros de que, aunque parezca tiempos lejanos, estos recuerdos se hallan en algún lugar de tu memoria, y también podemos afirmar que, hayas transitado el camino que hayas transitado, recordar esos tiempos mínimamente te produjeron ganas de sonreír.

Si todavía estás transitando tu infancia, simplemente queremos decirte qué aprovechas cada momento de ella, porque como todos sabemos, es única e irrepetible, al igual que cada momento de tu existencia. Aunque sientas que no todo en la vida es como vos desearías, o aunque sientas ganas de ser una persona mayor (creen que cuando sos grande te dan ganas de volver a ser chico), o aunque sientas que todo va perfecto hasta ahora, nuestro consejo es que vivas cada día de tu infancia como si fuera el último. Porque hoy estamos, pero quizás mañana ya no. Hacé todo eso que te hace feliz: corré, saltá, jugá, chateá, juntate con amigos, pasá tiempo en familia ... ¡De eso se trata la vida! Llená tu vida de anécdotas para contarles a tus hijos y tus nietos, llená tu vida de momentos inolvidables. La felicidad son momentos, momentos que llegan cuando uno hace bien las cosas. Cuando uno hace el bien sin esperar nada a cambio, cuando uno no se da por vencido a pesar de las circunstancias, cuando uno le pone pasión a cada cosa que hace y cuando uno deja su huella en este mundo (ya sea ganando un premio Nobel , aportando teoría para alguna disciplina, gobernando un país, fundando una obra de caridad o simplemente formando una familia). Contame, ¿quién no daría todo para que nuestros seres queridos sean felices también? Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para cuando llegue el momento de partir, hagamos orgullosos de lo hecho por acá, y hayamos logrado nuestro / s objetivo / s de vida. LA VIDA ES UNA SOLA, APROVECHALA AL MÁXIMO.

Y justamente es ese el motivo que nos lleva a mí ya mi hermano del alma a emprendernos en este viaje lleno de emoción, de acción y de tantas otras cosas. Simplemente contarte que ambos crecimos alrededor de estos personajes, nos alegramos y sufrimos con ellos, hasta que un día el mundo en el que vivimos nos llevó a dejarlos. En aquel instante juramos volvería alguna vez, y recién a los 18 años de edad resultó ser el momento adecuado para el regreso. Fue en este momento cuando sentimos un vacío que solo de esta forma podría ser utilizado./p  
Una saga repleta de secretos, trampas y problemas que hacen las tres historias que aquí se unen. Considerando y respetando el trabajo de las personas y compañías citadas en la parte de "Aclaraciones" y "Agradecimientos", invitamos a ponerte bien cómodo y disfrutar de una nueva obra literaria, el cual te aseguramos que entrará en tu corazón para quedarse...

**N / A = Muy bien amigos, presento: mi nombre es Nicolás Perez. Soy un chico nacido en Argentina, tengo 20 años, estudio Licenciatura en Economía en la Universidad Nacional del Sur. Me gusta escribir y leer en mis tiempos libres, y desde chico tengo ganas de escribir algo groso que tenga como protagonistas a los principales personajes de mi infancia así que nada, estoy cumpliendo un pequeño sueño. Espero que les guste el fanfic, siempre son bienvenidos a opinar libremente sobre el mismo, intentaré responder lo antes posible. Muchas gracias por compartir esta pasión conmigo, les mando saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A= **_· El siguiente fanfic representa la continuación no oficial de las siguientes sagas o mangas:_

__PowerPuff Girls D (tomando desde el primer capítulo hasta el capítulo 11, e inventando un pos-desarrollo en el cual se basa la obra)._

__Super Mario Bros Z (atribuyendo un final esperado por los fans)._

__Street Fighter (tomando el IV como última referencia)._

__Winx Club (tomando el inicio de la cuarta temporada como última referencia)._

**La historia base será el doujinshi de Bleedman, "PowerPuff Girls D". Todo comienza en el Capítulo 11 de dicho trabajo (que aquí tomamos como Capítulo Uno para dar punto inicial), el cual inicia luego del ataque al Museo de Artes de Megaville, con el mismo prácticamente resuelto. ¡Comencemos!**

Gritos de dolor y desesperación se oían desde lejos.

Burbuja (denotando gestos de preocupación): Conozco esa voz…

Nora Wakeman: ¡Jenny!

Burbuja salió volando con apuro mientras los gritos persistían.

Burbuja: ¡Resiste, Jenny! ¡Voy a salvarte!

En el Museo de Artes de Megaville, Dee Dee se despedía de Bombón y Bellota luego de haberlas salvado.

Dee Dee: De acuerdo, aquí vamos… Su hermana estará aquí en cualquier momento.

Bombón: Estamos en el…

Bellota: ¿Escenario?

Dee Dee: Oh, lo siento mucho, pero… Debo irme.

Bombón: Huh, ¿debes irte? Ok, adiós entonces, Dee Dee.

Bellota: Sí… Huh, adiós… Supongo…

Dee Dee: ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Ellos ya no son tan malos, creo… De todos modos, debo dejarlas… ¡Hasta la próxima, adiós!

Bombón: ¿Hasta la próxima?

Bellota: ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿De quién diablos estaba hablando?

Se escuchó un ruido desgarrador, las chicas se alertaron, sin poder ocultar su miedo…

Bellota: Bombón, estamos en problemas… ¿Acaso estamos muertas?

Bombón: Oh, no… Son ellos… Pero ellos explotaron, ¿cómo es posible?

Bellota: En serio, Bombón… Si estuviéramos muertas, tendría más sentido…

Bombón: No estoy segura…

Burbuja llegó al lugar y comienzó a gritar fervorosamente.

Burbuja: ¡Oigan, chicas! ¡Allí está Jenny, debemos salvarla! (Notando que ni Bombón ni Bellota le prestaban atención) Huh, ¿chicas? (cada vez más confundida) ¡Chicas! ¿Bombón? ¿Bellota?

Bombón: Quizás, si lo estamos… Quizás estamos muertas… ¿De qué otra forma podrían ellos estar aquí?

Burbuja: ¡Chicas! ¡Ustedes no están muertas, ayúdenme a salvar a Jenny!

Bellota: ¿Acaso no ves lo mismo que nosotras, Burbuja?

Burbuja: Yo…

Bombón: Yo creo que no…

Burbuja: ¡Yo sólo veo a nuestra amiga en problemas, y debemos ayudarla! Ellos no me importan en este momento…

Bellota: Esto va a ser duro…

Burbuja ignoró lo que sus hermanas trataban de decirle y corrió hacia Jenny, quien yacía desvanecida sobre el suelo, casi sin señales de vida.

Burbuja: ¡Jenny! ¿Estás bien?

Jenny: Bu… Bur…bu…ja

Una voz se alza antes de que Burbuja llegue hacia Jenny.

¿?: Les tomó más de la cuenta llegar hasta aquí, PowerPuff Girls…

Jenny: Burbuja… ¿Qué está…?

Burbuja: ¡Jenny, soy yo! Estás a salvo ahora, todo terminó…

¿?: ¿En serio crees que todo ha terminado? (Suspiro) Por supuesto que no, pero debo admitir que nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho, ¿no es cierto, Boomer?

Boomer (masticando un chicle rosa): Supongo que sí, Brick.

Brick (con un semblante serio, como si tuviera la situación bajo control, dejando entrever su rencor): Supones, ¿huh? Bueno, demos un veredicto irrevocable… ¿Butch?

Butch (sonriendo sarcásticamente): Todavía no nos hemos divertido lo suficiente, aún nos queda todo por delante…

Bombón y Bellota: Los RowdyRuff Boys…

Brick: Oh, ¿nos recuerdan? Porque nosotros las recordamos a ustedes… ¿No es cierto, chicos? ¿Recuerdan cómo nos asesinaron ellas?

Boomer (haciendo un globo con su chicle y reventándolo): Sí, cómo olvidarlo…

Butch: Recordarlo nos hace enojar mucho…

Bombón: No fue nuestra intención que ustedes explotaran, ustedes tres… estaban inestables…

Brick: ¿Inestables? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Bombón: ¡Nuestro padre! Él dijo que sus matrices composicionales estaban unidas por Sustancia X impura… Cuando sus niveles de estrés aumentaron considerablemente…

Brick (interrumpiendo): Nosotros explotamos… (Sarcásticamente) Y una vez más, todo está bajo control gracias a… ¡Las Chicas Superpoderosas! Por favor… ¿Creen que eso arreglará todo y ya? ¿Acaso creen que somos iguales? Porque yo creo… que tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

Mientras la conversación tenía lugar, Burbuja y Coraje intentaban estabilizar a Jenny

Burbuja: ¿Está funcionando?

Jenny pronuncia unas palabras en japonés.

Burbuja: Ups… Lo siento, Jenny…

Coraje pensaba "Oh, no. ¿La he relocalizado?"

Bombón: Aguarden un minuto, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Butch le alcanzó en la mano una parte del robot que los RRB destruyeron, tirándola.

Brick: Teníamos la orden de estar aquí para limpiar su desastre. Somos superhéroes ahora, ese es nuestro trabajo. Aunque… ellos no nos dijeron que se trataba de su misión, ni siquiera mencionaron el hecho de que tendríamos que tratar con ustedes…

Bombón: ¿Qué? ¿Orden de quién?

Brick: ¿Alguna vez has oído sobre los Hombres de Negro y la Patrulla Skyway?

Bombón: Quieres decir que…

Brick: Ellos hallaron nuestros restos y nos resucitaron, finalmente ahora estamos listos para combatir al Consejo Oscuro… Pero, ¿qué es lo primero que hacen? (Rompiendo en miles de pedacitos la parte de robot que Butch le había dado) Nos envían a ayudar después de ustedes, no puede ser una coincidencia… Ellos querían que nos encontráramos, querían que las ayudáramos… Tenemos prohibido alejarnos de ustedes. Estamos forzados a ver sus caras de nuevo…

Bombón: ¡Pero nosotras no tenemos nada que ver en eso!

Bellota (susurrando): Bombón… Yo también quiero patearles la cara a estos tres, pero, ¿tú crees que este es el mejor momento para hacerlo enojar? Estamos bastante golpeadas ahora…

Bombón: Conozco al enemigo, Bellota. Yo también estoy cansada, pero debemos calmarlo. Conoces a los villanos, ellos aman monologar…

Brick: Por supuesto que sería trágico reportar que las encontramos heridas y ensangrentadas, y que no las hemos podido ayudar luego de que ustedes recibieran una salvaje golpiza…

Boomer: Huh, ¿Brick?

Brick: ¿Qué?

Butch: Tal vez quieras cerrar la boca, hermano…

¿?: Tus hermanos están en lo correcto, agente.

Dynamo comenzó a levantarse. Dentro de él se hallaban Weasel, el Profesor Utonio, Nora Wakeman, Dexter, Olga, la señorita Honeydew y el Sensei Jack.

Weasel: No queremos ser imprudentes, ¿de acuerdo?

Nora Wakeman (señalando el suelo): Bájanos, allí está Jenny.

Sensei Jack (algo confundido, como si recién despertara): ¿Me perdí de algo?

Todos allí se dividieron. La señora Wakeman fue a auxiliar a su hija, mientras que Utonio acudía a ver cómo estaban Bombón y Bellota. La señorita Honeydew, Dexter y Olga ayudaban a bajar al Sensei Jack, quien se hallaba visiblemente desmejorado. Por último, Weasel iba al encuentro de los RRB.

Weasel: Intentaré ser lo más claro posible… Los he estado observando cuando llegaron, han hecho un esfuerzo considerable.

Brick: No vas a criticarnos por lo que tardamos en llegar, ¿o sí?

Butch: Estábamos en medio de un entrenamiento. ¡Iba a romper el récord FRAG!

Weasel: De cualquier forma, ustedes ya no son sólo una agencia independiente. Los tres están aquí para ayudar a las ramas pertenecientes a nuestra jurisdicción. Hemos aplicado…

Mientras tanto, a dos metros del reproche de Weasel…

Utonio (abrazando a Bombón y a Bellota): Oh, chicas. Las amo.

Bombón: También te amamos, papá. ¿Dexter? (Dexter observa todo en silencio, como si estuviera pensando en algo más).

Bellota (riéndose y entregándole el sable al Sensei): ¡Sensei! Olvidaste esto…

Sensei Jack: Oh, Bellota. No tienes idea de cuánto te lo agradezco, estoy vivo gracias a ti.

Olga: Vaya con cuidado, Sensei.

Mientras Weasel renegaba a los RRB, Boomer observaba con detenimiento a Burbuja. "Un momento, ella es…", pensó por dentro.

Weasel: Estoy cansado de este tipo de conversaciones, ¿podrían dejar de arriesgar mi cabeza? No estoy de acuerdo con esa idea… Éstas explosiones…

Brick: ¿Explosiones? Todavía no has visto ninguna explosión, Weasel. ¿No es cierto, Butch?

Butch: Claro que es cierto.

Los tres se quedan en silencio al observar que Boomer se iba yendo lentamente de la escena.

Sensei Jack (acariciándole la cabeza a Bellota): Realmente estoy impresionado por tu valentía, Bellota.

Bellota: Oh, gracias Sensei. Digo, ¿a qué se refiere exactamente?

Sensei Jack: Hay pocas personas que harían semejante esfuerzo por buscar lo que simplemente parece ser una espada, pero tú…

Bellota reía nerviosa y sonrojada ante los cumplidos del Sensei, mientras Boomer seguía su camino muy sigilosamente.

Bombón (abrazando amorosamente a Dexter): ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien, Dexter!

Dexter (denotando algo de asco hacia el abrazo): También estoy… feliz de verte bien…

Bombón: ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto algo frío…

Dexter: Estoy algo abrumado, me cuesta procesar lo que está sucediendo…

Bombón: No te culpo, todo esto es una locura…

Boomer seguía caminando, enfilando hacia donde estaba Burbuja.

Burbuja: ¿Huh? ¿Qué…? (Viendo llegar a Boomer) ¡Oh, eres tú! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Boomer se quedó parado frente a Burbuja sin decir una sola palabra.

Burbuja: Tú eres un… ¡RowdyRuff Boy! Tu nombre era Boomer, ¿cierto? (Ante la inacción de Boomer) ¿Qué quieres? ¡Habla!

Boomer comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia Burbuja y Coraje (quien intentaba reparar a Jenny). Él observó qué estaba haciendo el perro mientras la chica miraba confundida.

Burbuja: Oye, deja tranquilo a mi… ¿perro? (Boomer se mueve atrás de Burbuja) ¿Qué es lo que intentas… (Boomer besa a Burbuja en la mejilla)… hacer?

Brick, Butch, Bombón y Bellota observaban la escena.

Bombón: Qué carajos…

Bellota: Cree que hace…

Brick: Qué rayos…

Butch: Le sucede…

Los cuatro: ¡BOOMER!

Butch (dialogando con Brick): ¿Acaso lo hemos perdido definitivamente?

Brick: Boomer siempre hace locuras, pero quizás éste sea algún tipo de estrategia… Lo que quiero decir es, que cuando ellas nos besaron…

Burbuja: Ustedes explotaron… ¡Ustedes explotaron! ¡Dios mío! (con desesperación, mientras iba pronunciando en poco tiempo millones de frases como "voy a morir", "no quiero morir", "por qué esto me sucede a mí" y cosas por el estilo) ¡Voy a explotar!

Bombón (con una frustración muy visible): ¿En serio, Burbuja? Hace cinco minutos expliqué por qué los chicos explotaron… Ellos eran inestables, tú no eres intestable. ¿Me oyes, Burbuja? Tú no eres inestable, al menos no físicamente…

Boomer (confundido): Mmm…

Bellota: ¿Mmm? ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir luego de la payasada que hiciste?

Bombón: No entiendo por qué lo hizo, pero definitivamente no está bien besar a la gente sólo porque sí… ¿Cierto, Dexter?

Olga: Sí. ¿No, Dexter?

Dexter: Bueno, supongo que no sería… lo primero que haría en la mayoría de las circunstancias, para ser sincero…

Bombón: ¿huh?

Boomer (pensando en voz alta): Así no es como lo recordaba… Quizás no lo he hecho bien… Quizás…

Brick: ¿De qué demonios está hablando? ¿Que no lo hizo bien? ¿Acaso fue un ataque sorpresa?

Butch: ¿Y si sólo es una tontería suya?

Brick: Estoy seguro de que tiene algún plan… Digo…

Brick y Butch: ¿Qué tan estúpido puede ser?

Boomer: ¡Ya sé!

Boomer voló suavemente hacia donde estaba Bellota y la besó en la mejilla a ella también.

Bellota: Besar a mi hermano, ¿en qué diablos estabas…? (Boomer la besa y ella comienza a gritar enfurecida) ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? Voy a… (Bellota intenta golpearlo pero él la esquiva) ¡Destrozarte!

Boomer: ¿Disculpa?

Bellota: ¡Eres un estúpido!

Boomer voló hacia donde estaban Olga y Bombón y repitió el acto con ellas, mientras Dexter miraba sorprendido la escena.

Bombón (la besan): ¿Qué? Dexter, yo… Esto no está pasando, ¿verdad? ¡Él me está besando!

Olga (la besan): Dexter, ahora él está besándome. ¿Por qué rayos nos está besando a todas?

Bombón y Olga: ¡DEXTER!

Dexter: Oigan, no se preocupen… Sus acciones no son hostiles, sólo son impulsos producto de su estado hormonal… Sólo es un típico adolescente, quiero decir, no es típico, pero… No hay necesidad de preocuparse…

Boomer voló hacia Nora Wakeman y también la besó.

Nora Wakeman: Sólo un poco más y Jenny quedará como nueva… (Boomer la besa) ¿Qué haces?

Boomer (con cara de asco): Una señora mayor… Eso sí estuvo mal…

Boomer comenzó a repetir la ronda de besos mientras todos allí observaban confundidos. De pronto, el chico azul besó a Jenny, y ella despertó.

Jenny: ¿Un beso? ¿Quién…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? (Levantándose y mirando con asombro a Boomer)

Boomer (nervioso): ¿Yo? Pues… Bueno, sólo recuerdo que… cuando me besaron, me sentí diferente… Pero entonces exploté antes de que pudiera procesar cómo me sentía… Ahora me siento igual, sólo que… creo que no explotaré… ¡Puedo sentir esa sensación de nuevo!

Jenny: ¿Por besarme?

Boomer: No sólo te besé a ti, lo he intentado con todas las chicas de este lugar. Eres un poco, dura… Sin ofender…

Jenny (cada vez más confundida): Ningún… problema…

Weasel miraba con desprecio la actitud de Boomer, mientras Brick ponía su mano en su propia cara como señal de lamento. Butch sólo observaba asombrado.

Weasel: Creo que esto me obliga a tomar medidas drásticas. Tendremos que tener una charla muy seria, chicos…

Brick: Ay, Boomer, Boomer…

Butch: Bueno, claramente esto no es una estrategia. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Boomer?

Brick: Definitivamente nada. ¿Butch?

Butch: Sí, hermano…

Brick: Así… ASÍ… de estúpido puede ser Boomer.

Bombón intentaba calmar a Bellota, quien estaba enfurecida. El Sensei Jack y la señorita Honeydew.

Bellota (totalmente fuera de sus casillas): ¡Estúpido Boomer! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Bombón: Bellota, no debes insultarlo. Él no quiso… Diablos, ¡Bellota, detente de una vez!

Sensei Jack: Los adolescentes tienen actitudes tan despreocupadas… A veces no las entiendo…

Señorita Honeydew: Usted parece estar disfrutando de todo esto, señor Jack.

Sensei Jack: Jack. Por favor, solo dígame Jack.

Señorita Honeydew: De acuerdo, lo llamaré Jack. Lo que quiero decir es… que se ve como si esta excitación lo hiciera sentir mejor… (Boomer la besa)…de golpe…

Sensei Jack: Dios mío…

Boomer: Oh… ¡Oh! Quizás así se sentía. Me siento tan… bien…

Señorita Honeydew (bastante enfadada): Pon atención en lo que te voy a decir Boomer… ¡No servirá tenerte cooperando en la misión si no eres capaz de controlarte!

Boomer: Pero, ese momento fue increíble…

Sensei Jack (largando una tibia sonrisa, el asunto ya le estaba causando gracia): Mira esto, pequeño… Tus sentimientos pueden ser tus grandes aliados, pero para poder tenerlos de tu lado no puedes dejar que te traicionen…

Bellota: ¿Qué rayos les pasa a todos aquí hoy?

Sensei Jack: Al igual que con cualquier compañero nuevo, lo más importante es mirar cuidadosamente antes de confiar en ellos. Ellos pueden ser el hierro de una escalera al cielo, o el hierro de las rejas de una prisión eterna... (Sonríe y se sonroja) De todas formas, hasta el mejor hierro podría oxidarse ante semejante belleza…

Señorita Honeydew (riendo nerviosa por los halagos): ¡Sensei, compórtese! No necesitamos dos traviesos en este salón. Ahora bien, escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir, Boomer.

Boomer se predispuso a oír a la señorita Honeydew con entusiasmo, aunque todavía estaba confundido.

Señorita Honeydew (seguía sonriendo): Ya ves, querido… No puedes ir por la vida besando a cualquier chica que se te cruce y ya…

Sensei Jack: Besar es un acto especial de amor. Sólo se hace cuando tú y la otra persona sienten afecto mutuo.

Boomer: ¿Afecto mutuo? ¿Amor?

Bellota: ¿Por qué demonios no están moliéndolo a golpes?

De golpe, un rayo de luz encandiló el lugar.

Sensei Jack: ¿Y esa luz?

Señorita Honeydew: Tengo un buen presentimiento. Acaso es… ¡MONKEY!

Monkey se lanzó en dirección a su dueña, quien lo abrazó y se alegró efusivamente al verlo.

Señorita Honeydew: Eres tú, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte. Yo también te extrañé mucho.

Boomer: Oh, eso debe ser…

Brick (viniendo con cara de pocos amigos a buscar a su hermano): Boomer…

Boomer fue llevado del hombro por Brick.

Sensei Jack (mirando a Honeydew): Ha regresado un gran héroe. Estoy muy feliz de que ustedes puedan reencontrarse.

Señorita Honeydew (con cara de ternura): Oh, gracias Jack. Eres tan amable…

Boomer: Oye, ¿qué sucede?

Brick: Déjame explicártelo en otra parte…

La señorita Honeydew apoyó su mano gentilmente en el hombro de Jack, por lo que tanto Bellota como Monkey sintieron celos. Butch y Brick regañaban a su hermano mientras le daban una paliza.

Boomer: ¿Qué he hecho?

Butch: ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?

Brick: No te preocupes, esto te dolerá más de lo que nos duele a nosotros…

Burbuja yacía abrazada y aferrada a Jenny, mientras que Wakeman observaba algo aliviada.

Burbuja: ¿Estás bien, Jenny?

Jenny: Estoy bien, Burbuja.

Burbuja: ¿Segura?

Jenny: Claro que sí, tranquila.

Nora Wakeman: Gracias, Burbuja. ¿Ya puedo abrazar a mi hija?

Bombón: Creo que ellos están siendo muy duros con él…

Bellota: No lo suficiente… Al menos ya no tendremos que lidiar con ellos cuando salgamos de este lugar…

Weasel se hallaba en una comunicación telefónica con el Doctor Brisbane.

Weasel: Respecto a eso… Sí, entiendo… (Corta la llamada) Parece ser que Megaville Elementary es la única reasignación viable que hay… Escúchenme, damas y caballeros, debo informarles que algunas cosas cambiarán a partir de lo ocurrido…

Todos oían con atención, excepto Brick, Butch y Boomer, quienes seguían con su represalia entre hermanos.

Weasel: Agente Honeydew, debo decirle que participaré en su artículo de portada y que te unirás al personal docente en Megaville Elementary.

Utonio y Sensei Jack: ¿Artículo de portada?

Señorita Honeydew (envalentonada): ¡Entendido! (A Monkey no le gustó nada la decisión)

Weasel: Dexter, sus instalaciones bajo la escuela nos serán útiles para continuar nuestra investigación contra el enemigo.

Olga: ¿Instalaciones, Dexter?

Nora Wakeman: Supongo que nos necesita a todos aquí. ¿No es cierto, señor?

Weasel: Es correcto, señora Wakeman. Por último, los RowdyRuff Boys comenzarán a tomar clases en Megaville Elementary, ya han sido matriculados.

Bombón (sorprendida): Quiere decir que…

Bellota (enojada): ¿Vendrán a nuestra escuela?

Jenny (asombrada): Pues, supongo que ellos y yo nos mudaremos a Megaville…

Burbuja (contenta porque tendrá a Jenny cerca): ¡Sí!

Brick: Debes estar bromeando…

Butch: Genial, era lo único que necesitábamos…

Boomer: Tranquilos, chicos. No suena tan ma… (Brick lo golpea en la cara)

**N/A= Bueno gente, hasta acá llegó el trabajo de Bleedman. Publiqué este capítulo para que se sepa bien desde dónde parto. A partir de ahora todo lo que sigue es parte de mi inspiración, en breve publicaré el Capítulo Dos. Espero que les guste esta historia! Dejen sus comentarios, intentaré responderlos en cuanto me sea posible. Un saludo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A= Acá comienza mi autoría, espero que les guste el rumbo que tomará la historia. Adelante, vamos!**

**Capítulo 2: "El inicio de una nueva vida estudiantil"**

Residencia estudiantil de Megaville Elementary, siete de la mañana. El Sol asomaba detrás de una montaña cercana a la ciudad, y comenzaba a iluminar las calles, que prácticamente estaban vacías. Los muchachos descansaban en camas individuales dentro de la misma habitación, la cual se hallaba bastante desordenada teniendo en cuenta que los chicos se habían mudado recién ayer y que no habían sacado casi nada de sus equipajes.

La alarma sonó. Brick estiró sus brazos y piernas mientras bostezaba persistentemente, denotando cansancio. Sus hermanos despertaron malhumorados, como quien duerme poco y nada:

Butch: Qué mal he dormido, viejo.

Boomer: Supongo que tardaremos en acostumbrarnos a este nuevo hogar.

Brick: Debemos apurarnos, se nos hace tarde.

Boomer y Butch empezaron a reír exageradamente.

Brick (un poco molesto): ¿De qué se ríen?

Butch: ¿Desde cuándo te importa la puntualidad, hermano?

Boomer: Butch, recuerda que si rompemos las reglas seremos severamente castigados.

Brick tomó una sartén, colocó seis tiras de tocino, tres huevos y encendió el fuego con su visión láser. Mientras tanto, encendió la cafetera, que ya tenía todo listo para preparar un litro de café. En cuestión de cinco minutos, el desayuno estaba listo. Butch y Boomer salieron ya vestidos para ir al colegio, con una camisa blanca, jeans de color azul oscuro, corbatín de sus respectivos colores (Boomer azul y Butch verde) y zapatos negros. Brick se dirigió a su habitación, tomó su ropa y le dijo a sus hermanos:

Brick (serio): Pueden ir desayunando mientras yo me doy un baño.

Boomer: ¿A qué hora inician las clases?

Butch (con visible desprecio): ¿No has prestado atención, Boomer? Oh, se me olvidó que estabas pensando en cómo te sentiste la vez que Burbuja te mató.

Brick (denotando enfado): A las ocho en punto. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Brick se fue en dirección al baño. Mientras comían, Boomer y Butch quedaron mirándose entre sí, como si pensaran lo mismo.

Boomer: ¿Qué le sucede a Brick?

Butch (calmándose de golpe): Creo que todo esto lo está fastidiando bastante.

Boomer: Creí que él ya lo tendría más asumido.

Butch: No creas, a mí también me molesta mucho tener que vernos las caras con esas tres.

Finalmente, los RRB fueron caminando hacia Megaville Elementary, que se hallaba a unas tres cuadras de la residencia estudiantil. Al entrar al aula, todos se dieron vuelta para observar a los nuevos estudiantes de Primer Año. Todos posaron su mirada fija en ellos.

Sensei Jack: Ellos serán sus nuevos compañeros. Brick (señalando al de la gorra roja), Boomer (señalando al rubio) y Butch (señalando al muchacho de corbatín verde). Pueden tomar asiento, chicos.

Luego de una clase cuya temática fue cómo controlar las emociones en un combate, llegó el primer recreo. Los chicos se hallaban charlando en el patio:

Butch: Estas clases no nos servirán de nada.

Boomer: No parece sencillo defender este bando, ¿cierto?

Butch: Yo creo que no, hacer el mal es, en cierta forma, mucho más fácil… ¿Tú qué opinas, Brick?

Brick se quedó callado, de brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente el suelo con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo más.

Boomer: Huh, ¿Brick?

Butch: ¿Te sucede algo, hermano?

Brick: No, es sólo que… (Boomer y Butch levantaron las cejas y abrieron más los ojos como símbolo de sorpresa)…hoy estuve pensando en muchas cosas, antes de la clase. Me siento de alguna forma traicionado. Nosotros no hemos decidido nuestro destino, desde que nacimos nos han inculcado una misión y nos han hecho creer que es algo personal.

Butch: ¿Acaso no lo es? No me gusta para nada lo que estoy escuchando…

Boomer: Yo no pienso de esa manera, creo que deberíamos cambiar de una vez por todas.

Brick: Boomer tiene razón, debemos intentar olvidar nuestro pasado y cumplir nuestra nueva misión, o seguiremos siendo castigados por Weasel.

Butch: Pero eso no va con nosotros. ¿No aprendiste nada de la paliza de ayer, Boomer?

Brick (mirando con rabia a su hermano verde): ¡Ya no sigas, Butch!

Butch (enojado y confundido): Realmente no los entiendo, yo sigo queriendo vengarme de lo que ellas nos han hecho. Además, ayer fuiste muy rencoroso y de pronto hoy quieres cambiarlo.

Brick: Tan sólo debemos cooperar y ya. Luego tendremos tiempo para saldar nuestros asuntos.

Boomer: Sí, Butch. Deberíamos intentar identificarnos con esta causa, nuestras vidas corren peligro también.

Dexter interrumpió la conversación.

Dexter (con voz algo amigable): Discúlpenme, muchachos. ¿Qué tal estuvo su primera clase?

Boomer (inocentemente): Huh, supongo que bien... No es muy distinto a lo que nos enseñaban en... (Butch le tapa la boca)

Dexter (cambiando a un tono de seriedad absoluta): ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso creen que yo no conozco su historia?

Brick (algo temeroso): No es eso, tenemos un código estricto de no revelar información confidencial.

Dexter (insistiendo con seriedad): Necesito consultarles un par de cosas, sé que eso viola dicho código pero debemos obviar las formalidades.

Brick (serio también): Lamento no poder ayudar, pero tenemos órdenes estrictas de no hablar con ustedes hasta tanto y en cuanto nos autoricen a hacerlo.

Dexter (con tono amenazante): No me gustaría tener que elevar su deseo de no cooperar.

Brick (un poco enfadado): ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Dexter (con mirada desafiante): Solamente he venido a avisarles lo que sucederá si no ayudan en la misión, no necesitamos más problemas aquí. Estoy en mi semana preparatoria para las investigaciones, quiero asegurarme de que no nos estorbarán ni a mí ni a ningún miembro del equipo.

Brick (encarándolo): Nosotros hemos venido a ayudar, trabajamos para el mismo equipo ahora, así que puedes dejar tus sospechas de lado. Tan sólo es un maldito asunto de permisos y ya, ¿por qué no le preguntas lo que necesitas al Dr. Brisbane o a Weasel?

Dexter (agarrándolo del corbatín y mirándolo despectivamente): Los estaré observando. Ni siquiera pienses en acercarte a Bombón, ¿entendiste?

Brick (quitándolo de un empujón en el pecho): Apártate, Dexter. Nosotros no somos el problema aquí. Será difícil que ayudemos si tú sigues confrontando con nosotros.

El timbre sonó. Brick y Dexter se quedaron cruzando miradas de odio hasta que Sensei Jack les ordenó que ingresaran a la clase. Los RRB entraron e hicieron su presentación personal ante sus compañeros, a pedido de la Señorita Honeydew, quien le solicitó a Jenny que se presentara primero.

Jenny: Hola, soy Jenny. Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí… (Jenny siguió presentándose con energía)

Srta. Honeydew: De acuerdo, Jenny. Buen trabajo, por favor toma asiento. ¿Qué hay de ti, Boomer?

Boomer: Mi nombre es Boomer. Me gusta mucho leer...

Srta. Honeydew: Háblanos más sobre ti, Boomer. ¡Adelante!

Boomer: Huh... yo...yo sólo...

Srta. Honeydew: Está bien Boomer, quizás hoy estés un poco nervioso. ¿Butch? ¿Qué nos puedes contar sobre ti?

Butch: Me gusta mucho combatir, siento que he nacido para eso.

Srta. Honeydew: Muy bien, ¿y tú Brick?

Brick: Huh, bueno... Mi principal cualidad es tener capacidad de liderazgo, nunca temeré si tengo que luchar...

Comenzó a escucharse un murmullo cada vez más alto. Dexter y Burbuja, que se habían sentado lejos, cruzaban miradas un poco incrédulos, como sin saber si creer que los RRB estarían de su lado o representaban una nueva amenaza.

Srta. Honeydew: Chicos, por favor. Silencio. Comenzaremos la clase.

Los muchachos se sentaron y decidieron no participar durante el resto de la clase, lo cual llamó poderosamente la atención de la señorita Honeydew. Todos fueron al recreo, menos los RRB, quienes se quedaron dentro del aula por pedido de la profesora:

Srta. Honeydew (con tono de autoridad): ¡Vengan aquí, de inmediato! (al percibir que todos se fueron, ella decidió bajar el tono y calmarse, hablándoles más sutilmente) ¿Sucede algo, muchachos?

RRB: No, señorita Honeydew.

Srta. Honeydew: ¿Y entonces por qué no han aportado nada en esta clase? Su formación académica es tan importante como dominar sus habilidades de batalla, necesito que contribuyan a su educación lo mejor que puedan.

Luego de un silencio acompañado por miradas culposas, el líder contestó:

Brick: No somos bienvenidos aquí, señorita Honeydew. Es difícil desprenderse del pasado para nosotros.

Butch: Tenemos asuntos pendientes con las chicas, profesora. Eso hace que sea difícil ayudar en la misión, nadie confía en nosotros, ¿por qué deberíamos confiar en ellos?

Burbuja se hallaba espiando la conversación, aunque no lograba escuchar demasiado. Si se acercaba más, era probable que descubrieran su presencia, pues ella estaba asomando por la ventana que tiene la puerta del aula.

Srta. Honeydew: Lo sé, chicos. Debemos decir que su pasado no es el mejor, pero ustedes podrán soltarlo si realmente desean hacer frente a la amenaza que pone en peligro la humanidad. ¿Realmente quieren eso, no? Para lograrlo, deben sanar sus heridas y enfocarse en el estudio. ¿Lo harán, cierto?

RRB (a coro y con tono de resignación): Sí, señorita Honeydew.

Srta. Honeydew: Muy bien muchachos, eso quería escuchar. ¿Por qué no intentan primero disculparse con ellas? Eso puede aumentar la confianza de todos en ustedes.

Boomer: No lo sé, ellas están muy molestas con nosotros también...

Brick: Digamos que es difícil no sentir rencor, ellas nos han destruido antes, señorita Honeydew.

Srta. Honeydew: Necesito que hagan las paces y ya. Tengo una idea. Escuchen muchachos, ellas me pidieron que les lleve un par de resúmenes para el próximo examen:

RRB: ¡¿TENEMOS EXAMEN?!

Srta. Honeydew: Ustedes no, tranquilos. Su programa todavía no incluye evaluaciones, al menos hasta la próxima semana...

Butch: ¿La próxima semana?

Srta. Honeydew: No serán difíciles, Butch. Mi punto es, ¿por qué Brick y Butch no les llevan sus resúmenes a Bombón y Bellota hasta el hospital?

Butch: Jamás haría e... (Brick le tapó la boca)

Brick (con una leve sonrisa): De acuerdo, señorita Honeydew. (Butch lo miró con cara de fastidio)

Boomer: ¿Qué hay de mí, profesora?

Srta. Honeydew (sonriendo): Tú deberás entregarlo ahora mismo, Boomer. Burbuja debe estar en la Biblioteca.

Al oír eso, Burbuja se cayó hacia atrás y provocó un desorden que llevó a los cuatro a salir del aula y a auxiliarla. Boomer salió primero y observó a Burbuja en el suelo, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse...

Boomer (bastante tímido): Oye Burbuja, ¿te encuentras bien?

Burbuja (sonrojada y echándose hacia atrás como si Boomer la fuera a atacar): Huh, eso creo. (Al darse cuenta de que Boomer sólo quería ayudarla) Gracias.

Boomer (mirándola fijo y hablando bajito): Huh, de nada... Oye, esto es enviado por la señorita Honeydew, ella debe irse ahora y me pidió que te lo acercara (le dio el resumen, mientras Brick, Butch y la Srta. Honeydew observaban medio escondidos detrás del marco de la puerta del aula como si hubieran percibido algo, clavando su mirada en ellos dos, quienes a su vez permanecen mirándose fijamente a los ojos).

Burbuja: Huh, bueno, gracias. (Se produce un silencio) A mí también me gusta leer, ¿sabes?

Boomer (sorprendiéndose por la respuesta y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos mientras la mira sonrojado): Oh, ¿en serio?

Burbuja: Sí, realmente me fascinan los libros. Sobre todo, los libros románticos...

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Boomer y Burbuja se fueron juntos, caminando por el pasillo mientras hablaban sobre sus hobbies.

Srta. Honeydew (sonriendo pícaramente): Como pueden ver, no es tan difícil, chicos. Tomen, están autorizados a salir temprano hoy. (Les dio los resúmenes de Bombón y Bellota a los chicos) Adiós muchachos, nos estaremos viendo mañana.

Brick y Butch, todavía anonadados, salieron hacia el Hospital de Megaville. Mientras volaban con resumen en mano, intercambiaban opiniones.

Brick: ¿Acaso viste lo mismo que yo?

Butch: Creo que el beso ablandó a Burbuja.

Brick: De todas formas, ambos sabemos que ellos son los más "tiernos". No creo que sea fácil hacer nuestra parte, pero debemos intentarlo.

Butch: No me agrada demasiado la idea, pero si es por nuestro bien debemos hacerlo. Dudo mucho que nos crean después de lo que dijiste ayer, Brick...

Brick: Sé que estuve mal, discúlpame. Déjame corregirlo, Butch.

Butch: Más te vale, hermano...

Brick y Butch arribaron al hospital, impresionándose por el tamaño del mismo. El predio ocupaba aproximadamente unas cinco manzanas, las cuales tenían diversas secciones (residencia para médicos, residencia para pacientes en tratamiento periódico, cuatro manzanas con calles diagonales que facilitaban el acceso al predio y dos manzanas dedicadas exclusivamente para estacionamiento). Las secciones de estacionamiento se hallaban opuestas entre sí, sólo el Hospital las dividía puesto que se ubicaba en el medio. A los costados estaban las dos residencias, formando las cinco manzanas una rosa de los vientos. En la entrada, unas letras enormes cuya leyenda era "Hospital de Megaville", en un edificio bastante alto y muy (pero muy) ancho. Los muchachos notaban poco tráfico y que había pocos vehículos estacionados, pero simplemente lo ignoraron.

Brick: Buenas tardes, buscamos a Bombón y a Bellota, necesitamos hacerles llegar papelería de parte de Megaville Elementary.

Recepcionista: Buenas tardes, me temo que el horario de visitas es a partir de las cinco de la tarde, muchachos. (En ese momento eran las once de la mañana) ¿Podrían volver luego?

Butch (un poco irritado): Discúlpenos, señorita. No tenemos mucho tiempo, es algo urgente.

Brick (levantando los resúmenes y apartando a Butch con su otro brazo): Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que ellas necesitan esto cuanto antes.

Recepcionista: Díganme nombre y apellido muchachos.

Brick: Brick y Butch Brisbane.

Recepcionista: Un momento, por favor. (Mirando rápido la lista y notando que no estaban) Ustedes no están en la lista de personas autorizadas a visitar este lugar, no puedo permitirles el acceso.

Butch (confundido, eso lo hacía enojar): ¿Huh? ¿De qué está hablando?

Brick (intentando ser amable y conteniendo las ganas de desobedecer): Entiendo, señorita. Pero nos han enviado con este propósito únicamente. Si desconfía de nosotros, puede acompañarnos a la habitación.

Recepcionista (con acidez y autoridad): Me temo que no podrán pasar, son las reglas.

Butch (enfadado y levantando el puño): Oiga, si no nos deja pasar voy a...

Una voz interrumpió diciendo "Descuide, están conmigo". Cuando Brick y Butch se dieron vuelta, Dexter se encontraba plantado con una mirada firme y seria.

Recepcionista: Oh, discúlpame Dexter. Habitaciones 105 y 219, muchachos.

Brick (algo optimista luego de lo sucedido): Muchas gracias, señorita. Oye Butch, tú ve con Bellota y yo visitaré a Bombón, ¿de acuerdo?

Butch: De acuerdo.

Dexter (con su característica frialdad): Ustedes no irán a ningún lado, entréguenme los resúmenes.

Butch (volviéndose a enfadar): Oye, este es asunto nuestro, así que lárgate.

Brick (algo molesto también): No estamos tramando nada, Dexter. Sólo hemos venido a hacer lo que la Señorita Honeydew nos ha pedido.

Dexter: ¿Qué garantías tengo de que no quieren aprovechar la situación para vengarse de Bombón y Bellota?

Brick: Ya deja esas malditas sospechas de lado, intentamos ayudar, tan sólo dejaremos estos resúmenes y ya.

Dexter (con desconfianza): De acuerdo, estaré esperándolos aquí afuera. Tienen sólo cinco minutos.

Los RRB rojo y verde se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones. Butch consiguió dar con la habitación 219 y decidió entrar, dado que al llamar a la puerta nadie contestó.

Bellota (frotándose los ojos luego de despertar): ¿Quién es? ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Butch?

Butch (inclinando sus manos hacia adelante en señal de calma): Tranquila Bellota, no he venido a hacerte daño.

Bellota (enfadada y cruzándose de brazos): Espero que tengas una buena excusa...

Butch (rascándose la cabeza con una mano y sosteniendo los resúmenes con la otra): La señorita Honeydew me ha enviado a darte estos resúmenes para el examen. Aquí los tienes.

Bellota (cortante, tomándolos con apuro): Gracias, ya puedes irte si quieres.

Butch amagó a irse inmediatamente, pero luego (como dejándose llevar por un extraño impulso, no sin antes morderse los labios y cerrar sus puños) volvió sobre sus pasos y miró fijo a Bellota:

Butch (conteniendo sus ganas de matar a Bellota luego de recordar su pasado): ¿Cómo estás?

Bellota (confundida pero tranquila): Por suerte, un poco mejor... (Hubo un silencio) ¿Y tú?

Butch (sorprendido por la respuesta): Bien, gracias (otro silencio). Oye, hay algo que debo decirte...

Bellota (sorprendida): ¿A mí?

Butch: No, al señor de la otra habitación (la miró con picardía y se rió, para luego serenarse nuevamente al ver que Bellota no se reía). Sí, a ti. Estuvimos hablando con los muchachos y la señorita Honeydew...

Bellota (muecas de por medio): Oh, qué interesante...

Butch (con la mirada gacha y un poco triste por forzarse a decir algo que no quería pero debía): Queríamos disculparnos con ustedes...

Bellota (habiendo alzado la voz): Lo sabía, ustedes... (Procesó la frase de Butch y puso cara de confundida) ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Butch (calmado y serio): Lo que escuchaste, Bellota.

Bellota (flipando fuerte): Bueno, sinceramente no me lo esperaba. Supongo que estás perdonado, nos han pedido que dejemos nuestros asuntos de lado. No estoy muy convencida todavía pero lo haré por la causa.

Butch (un poco confundido también): Ahora debemos pelear en equipo.

Bellota: Exacto…

Butch: Oye, y… ¿Qué tal la herida del brazo?

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, los verdes entablaban una conversación cada vez más amistosa.

Brick golpeó la puerta de la habitación 105. Nadie atendió, razón por la cual él decidió pasar. Bombón se encontraba reposando desvanecida sobre la cama, con el respirador artificial colocado. El muchacho se sentó a su lado, dejó el resumen en una mesa que había próxima a la cama, se quitó su gorra para apoyarla en su pecho y puso su otra mano en la frente de Bombón. Algo había sucedido en él, algo lo hizo sentirse culpable. Verla así le había cambiado el estado de ánimo. "¿Qué rayos me sucede?", se preguntó a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podría entristecerse por alguien a quien siempre odió? ¿Cómo podía ser que él estuviera yendo a pedirle perdón a Bombón cuando ayer mismo le declaró que tienen una cuenta pendiente? ¿Iba él a ser tan dócil como para traicionar su destino? Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acariciar el brazo derecho de la líder, mientras le hablaba en voz alta:

Brick (serio y balbuceando un poco): Oye, Bombón. No sé si me escuchas o no, pero he venido a verte. Sabes, hemos hablado con la señorita Honeydew y pensamos que tal vez las peleas que tuvimos fueron un malentendido muy grande. Todo ese rencor que tengo contra ustedes debe desaparecer, debemos trabajar en equipo. Sé que ustedes no querían destruirnos, nosotros tampoco teníamos algo contra ustedes hasta que nos asesinaron de esa forma tan, particular... Tan solo obedecíamos a gente que se odia entre sí, ¿no crees?

Mientras tanto en la habitación 219:

Bellota (al ver que no había nadie más cerca): Oye, Butch. ¿Podrías ayudarme a dar un paseo por el hospital? Es que el Profesor no ha venido a verme, no sé qué le habrá sucedido…

Butch (un poco sonrojado): Huh, claro. ¿Debo traer una silla de ruedas?

Bellota: Deberías, pero prefiero caminar.

Butch: De acuerdo.

Butch le extendió su mano para ayudar a Bellota a levantarse. Ella intentó ir despacio pero al apoyar sus pies en el suelo comenzó a sentir dolor.

Bellota (con un poco de dificultad): Auch, me duele demasiado.

Butch (dudando): ¿Te ayudo?

Butch se colgó el brazo de Bellota sobre su hombro, la agarró con el otro de la cintura y juntos comenzaron a caminar.

Butch (mirando a Bellota un poco bobo): ¿Y cómo es que hoy no puedes caminar si ayer sí podías?

Bellota (mirando a los ojos a Butch por primera vez en la mañana): No lo sé, es algo que me llama la atención. Me han sedado anoche para quitarme algunos vidrios de mis manos, supongo que el sedante me ha dormido las piernas más de la cuenta…

Volviendo a la habitación 105:

Brick: (...) Discúlpanos, Bombón. Ojalá algún día puedas entenderme. Pondré tu resumen aquí y te dejaré descansar tranquila.

Casi como un acto habitual, él besó su frente suavemente y se prestó a salir de la habitación. Aunque claro, al darse vuelta recordó que él había dejado la puerta abierta, sin imaginar nunca que Dexter estaba observándolo...

**N/A= Muy bien, hasta acá el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Sin dudas que es shockeante el hecho de que los muchachos decidan cambiar pero, ¿les queda otra opción? Espero sus opiniones pronto. Un saludo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3: "El retorno de un viejo conocido"**

Brick se sonrojó al saber que Dexter había visto lo que sucedió con Bombón, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, ella comenzó a despertar.

Bombón (luego de parpadear un rato): Huh,... (Se quitó el respirador artificial y se quedó mirando primero al que estaba en la puerta, yendo y viniendo con la vista) ¿Qué sucede aquí, Dexter?

Brick (visiblemente nervioso): Puedo explicarlo, Bombón...

Bombón (un tanto enfadada): Estoy esperando que lo hagas…

Dexter (explotando de rabia por dentro): Con que tan solo han venido a traerles los resúmenes de la señorita Honeydew, ¿huh?

Bombón: ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

Dexter (buscando transmitirle a Bombón la desconfianza que él sentía): Butch y Brick, muy astutos…

Bombón (visiblemente irritada, quizás sólo para conformar a Dexter y ver si Brick cedía ante la presión): ¿Por qué los han traído ellos y no la profesora? ¿QUÉ HACE BRICK AQUÍ A MI LADO?

Brick puso su mano en el hombro de ella y la miró fijamente, logrando (increíblemente) que Bombón se calmara. Giró sus ojos apuntando a Dexter, y asintiendo con la cabeza (con una sonrisa de complicidad de por medio) una vez logró hacerle entender que él le explicaría todo. El chico genio se marchó, y los líderes volvieron a quedar mano a mano, solo que esta vez la muchacha color de rosa estaba despierta...

Brick (con voz tímida): Cálmate, no debes alterarte mientras te encuentres aquí...

Bombón (más relajada): Lo sé, sólo estaba actuando...

Brick (sorprendido): ¿Actuando? ¿Por qué?

Bombón (sonriendo levemente): Simplemente para que no crean que soy alguien que cambia de opinión fácilmente. He escuchado lo que me has dicho, Brick. Por alguna razón me cuesta creerte pero confiaré en ti esta vez. Me han dicho que Boomer es más tierno de lo que parece, que Butch tiene un punto débil y que tú, bueno... eres un poco más disciplinado y confiable...

Brick: Oh, creo que te han hablado bastante de nosotros... (Hay un silencio en el medio, ninguno de los dos mira al otro hasta que Brick habla) ¿Podrás perdonarnos entonces?

Bombón: Por supuesto que sí. Aunque si descubro que sigues deseando venganza, te mataré... (Frase acompañada con una sonrisa sarcástica). Sé que si tú intentas hacer algo fuera de lo que debes, Weasel podría sancionarte, así que creo que no tienes mucha opción más que alinearte con nosotras…

Brick (sintiendo latidos que le impedían respirar con comodidad): De acuerdo. Bueno, supongo que quieres descansar así que... (Se escucha una explosión que posteriormente genera un sacudón en el edificio del hospital, moviendo todo mínimamente).

Bombón (preocupada): Oh, no. Es Él (dijo mientras miraba por la ventana).

Burbuja entra a la habitación agitada, llegando Boomer tras ella.

Burbuja: Esto no puede ser verdad. Chicos, necesito su ayuda.

Bombón: Ve, Brick. Burbuja no podrá hacerlo sola.

Brick: ¿Tú no vienes?

Bombón (sonriendo): ¿Acaso parezco en condiciones de ir a pelear?

Brick (razonando la estupidez que dijo y riendo): Lo siento, soy un idiota.

Bombón: Cuando regrese a la escuela, seguiremos esta charla, ¿cierto?

Brick (titubeando, como si no entendiera el punto de Bombón): Cierto. Cuídate mucho (sonrisa leve), mañana vendremos a visitarte. Adiós (le guiña el ojo, intentando retrucar lo que ella buscó causar en él).

Brick se calzó su gorra, abrió la ventana de la habitación y salió volando al encuentro de este villano, quien tan solo estaba torturando gente mientras le preguntaba a todo el mundo dónde estaban Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Butch se despidió de Bellota y se unió al grupo. Nuestros héroes se transformaron para pelear, apretando el único botón que su pulsera tenía (la misma se hallaba en el brazo izquierdo de cada chico). Ya listos para luchar, todos aterrizaron frente a Él, quien lanzó al ciudadano que tenía en mano (rompiendo la vidriera de un local comercial) para ponerse cara a cara con los RRB y la PPG celeste.

Él: Vaya, vaya. Miren a quién tenemos aquí. Burbuja, la más tierna del grupo... (Risas) Y por otro lado, ustedes... ¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos? (Hablando con voz sarcástica)

Butch: Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Boomer: Simplemente hemos venido a... (Butch le tapó la boca).

Butch: ¡Cállate, Boomer!

Él (cruzándose de brazos y hablando con desprecio): Así que ahora pertenecen al otro bando... Lo mal que hice, no debí haberlos revivido. ¡Buenos para nada!

Brick: No fuiste tú quién nos resucitó esta vez.

Él: Comprendo, entonces ahora son superhéroes y ayudan a las chicas a postergar lo impostergable... Pagarán su traición, desgraciados...

Brick (desafiante): Veremos si eso es cierto... (posición de pelea)

Él: Sí así lo quieren, así lo tendrán... (Risas)

Brick (señalando a Él): ¡Ahora!

Los tres RRB comenzaron el enfrentamiento arremetiendo contra Él, quien los esquivó deslizándose por el suelo para luego lanzarse contra Burbuja y tomarla del cuello. Boomer intentó sacarla de allí pero con una patada el villano lo dejó fuera de escena. Brick y Butch se detuvieron al ver que la PPG rubia estaba siendo motivo de extorsión.

Él (con tono de amenaza): Si me atacan, me desharé de ella. No se atrevan a acercarse.

Brick (enojado): ¡Suelta ya a Burbuja!

Él: Me la llevaré conmigo (risas exageradas).

Justo cuando Brick y Butch intentaban una emboscada milagrosa, Boomer embistió de atrás al villano y lo tumbó, razón por la cual Burbuja había podido salirse de los brazos del malvado, no sin antes haber sido cortada en el rostro por Él. La rubia cayó pesadamente sobre el concreto y comenzó a derramar mucha sangre, puesto que su herida llegó a ser profunda, quedando ella inconsciente en el suelo. Boomer fue a auxiliar a Burbuja, mientras que Brick y Butch peleaban contra Él.

Boomer: Burbuja, ¿te encuentras bien? (sacudiéndola) ¡Burbuja, reacciona! (viendo el corte) Oh, no. Ven, te llevaré al hospital.

Los chicos en combate cayeron sobre el asfalto y miraron de reojo a Burbuja, sorprendiéndose al verla en ese estado.

Brick: Boomer, llévatela antes de que corra más peligro.

Boomer: De acuerdo. Buena suerte contra este desgraciado.

Boomer la alzó en sus brazos y salió volando con prisa hacia el hospital, pues tan sólo unos minutos bastarían para que Burbuja cediera. Brick se levantó y fue hacia donde estaban luchando Él y Butch. Mientras el verde y el demonio peleaban intercambiando puños, patadas y bloqueos, se libró otra charla:

Butch: ¡Te destrozaré!

Él: Palabras, palabras... ¿Por qué no dejas de hablar y peleas como un hombre? (Risas)

Él logró conectar un puñetazo en la cara de Butch y sacárselo de encima. Antes de que pudiera perseguirlo para seguir golpeándolo, Brick arremetió con una patada voladora en la cara del malvado. A partir de allí el rojo inició una serie de golpes que acabaría con un puñetazo en el estómago, impulsándolo a caer sobre un auto y destrozándolo por completo.

Él (reincorporándose): ¡Acabaré con ustedes!

El villano golpeó a Brick en el estómago varias veces para dejarlo sin reacción y lo agarró del cuello, elevándolo mientras planeaba un corte sangriento con su mano-tenaza. No llegó a preparar su brazo cuando Butch cargó su pecho con un topetazo y lo sacó de dicha zona. Durante el momento previo a la caída de Él, Brick se rehizo y cruzó toda la cuadra para impactar con éxito contra el malvado con una excelente combinación de patadas, enviándolo hacia el cielo para que Butch, finalmente, lo rematara con un súper rayo Jerome. Desafortunadamente, dicho ataque pasó de largo y también impactó un edificio, provocando su derrumbe y que varias personas murieran en el acto.

Él (villano), luego de sufrir el combo letal, chocó desvanecido contra el suelo. Nuestros héroes salieron a su encuentro, mientras la noche comenzaba a caer.

Él (intentando levantarse): Malditos bastardos, ¿cómo pueden cambiar de bando? Ustedes morirán en manos del Consejo Oscuro.

Butch: Silencio, criminal. Aún no hemos acabado contigo.

Brick (tomándole el brazo derecho a Butch): Esto ya está resuelto, Butch. Será mejor que te vayas de aquí en este momento, demonio.

Él (arrodillado con muestras de dolor): Volveré. Sepan que no les queda demasiado tiempo.

En ese instante, el cielo se nubló completamente. En cuestión de segundos, el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente. Se desató una fuerte tormenta eléctrica acompañada por un diluvio. Nuestros muchachos levantaron la cabeza y llegaron a ver que un gigante bajaba del cielo.

Brick: ¡Doctor Xander! (ambos se pusieron en posición para pelear)

Dr.X: Vaya, vaya. Los Rowdyruff Boys… ¿Dónde está su hermano rubiecito?

Butch: Eso no te incumbe. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Dr.X: Oh, tranquilos, no he venido a pelear. Tan solo llegué para negociar algo con ustedes...

Butch: ¿De qué hablas?

Dr.X: He escuchado que ustedes trabajan para la Patrulla Skyway y han traicionado sus principios... ¿Por qué no consideran la opción de volver a sus fuentes? Les ofrecemos formar parte del mejor Imperio de toda la historia, conquistaremos el único mundo que nos falta y habrá riquezas para todos. Sólo piénsenlo, podrán vengarse de la Powerpuff Girls, ésta es su gran oportunidad...

Brick (dudando, pues una parte de él sí quería vengarse de las chicas pero no podía traicionar a quienes le dieron la oportunidad de volver a vivir): ¡No nos interesan tus propuestas, nosotros ya somos parte de este equipo y aquí nos quedaremos! Arruinaremos sus planes, se los aseguro.

Dr.X: Ajá... Con que los Rowdyruff Boys ya tienen equipo, ¿eh? Chicos con principios y educación... Por favor, qué absurdo... Bien, entonces, como han traicionado a nuestro equipo debemos matarlos para que no interfieran en nuestros planes. Disfruten los últimos días de su corta y penosa vida... (Risas)

Dicho esto, las nubes se fueron, la lluvia y el viento cesaron. Tanto Él como Dr.X se fueron de Megaville. Brick y Butch sólo quedaron observando el lugar por el cual los villanos abandonaron la zona, un punto oscuro en el cielo, donde guardara alguien una crueldad sin fin...

Luego de ello, Brick y Butch acudieron al edificio derrumbado, al mismo tiempo que llegaban ambulancias, la policía de Megaville, el cuerpo de Bomberos y mucha gente a observar lo sucedido. Nuestros muchachos quedaron horrorizados al ver lo que habían causado, pues ellos no quisieron provocar daños materiales ni acabar con vidas inocentes. De pronto, un sujeto pelirrojo, vestido con un guardapolvo blanco, jeans negros y zapatos de laboratorio, se acomodó sus lentes y exclamó:

¿?: Yo he visto lo que sucedió, estos dos muchachos (señalando a Brick y a Butch) han causado todo este daño con la intención de alterar el orden público.

Butch: ¡Por supuesto que no es cierto!

Brick: Dexter, esto no ha sido intencional. Sólo estábamos luchando para salvar a esta ciudad de Él.

"¡Mocosos desgraciados!", "¡malvivientes!", "¡fuera de aquí, monstruos!", fueron los gritos que la gente presente en el lugar comenzó a ensayar. Butch miraba con un profundo desprecio a Dexter, mientras que Brick se sentía quebrado por dentro. Esto era absurdo, siempre se lo había criticado por hacer el mal, y cuando intentó hacer el bien así se lo devolvía la humanidad. ¿Valía la pena luchar para salvar a una raza tan despiadada? Weasel arribó al lugar en helicóptero y bajó del mismo con un visible estado de furia:

Weasel: ¡¿No puedo dejarlos solos por un día sin que hagan algo mal?!

Brick (a la defensiva): Weasel, no fue nuestra intención, permítenos explicarlo…

Weasel: Cállate, no quiero oírte. ¿Qué rayos les sucede? ¿Acaso quieren que esta gente nos odie para siempre? Creí que dejarlos libres sería una buena idea, pero temo que es aún peor…

Antes de que Brick pudiera refutar, el Doctor Brisbane bajó del helicóptero, caminando hacia donde estaban los otros tres, denotando un semblante serio.

Brick: Papá…

Dr. Brisbane: Muchachos, ¿qué han estado haciendo?

Butch: Papá, nosotros no quisimos…

Dr. Brisbane: No entiendo cómo después de todo el entrenamiento que les hemos dado aún siguen teniendo fallas como estas… Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas…

Weasel: Aguarde, Doctor Brisbane. Aún no podemos pararlos, las PowerPuff Girls no pueden proteger esto solas. Una vez que ellas se recuperen, los llevaremos a unas sesiones extraordinarias, al parecer necesitan más entrenamiento psicológico…

Brick y Butch se miraban culposamente entre sí, pues el entrenamiento de la Patrulla siempre fue muy duro. Ellos ya sabían que los castigos eran muy crueles, pues al intentar rebelarse de pequeños los habían sufrido. Torturas con picanas, días sin comer, semanas de encierro… La conducta de sus oficiales era ejemplar, sencillamente porque hacer lo contrario implicaba un alto costo para los combatientes. Y unas sesiones psicológicas implicaban eso: quebrar la psiquis del agente para que obedezca a la fuerza, pues la organización no podía perder el tiempo con estúpidas sesiones con psicólogos.

Dr. Brisbane: De acuerdo, en una semana será entonces. Por ahora no tienen castigo extra, creo que con regresar será suficiente…

Y así Weasel y Brisbane se retiraban en el mismo helicóptero con el cual llegaron al lugar. Los muchachos se fueron volando inmersos en una ola de insultos por parte de la gente, pensando que tal vez esto de ser héroes era una mala idea…

**N/A= Hemos terminado este capítulo, ¡por Dios! Increíble cómo cambia todo en muy poco tiempo, espero que les esté gustando la historia, no olviden dejar sus reviews. Un saludo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A= Buenas a todos! Acá comienzan los cruces de sagas, así que a estar atentos para poder entender todo. Gracias por acompañar esta historia, comencemos!**

**Capítulo 4: "El problema dual"**

Ocho de la noche, el cielo de Pekín yacía estrellado mientras corría una hermosa brisa de verano. Las luces de los cientos de carteles electrónicos iluminaban una linda noche en el centro de la ciudad. Una señorita castaña, cuyo pelo se hallaba recogido por una cola de caballo, de ojos color café, que vestía una musculosa blanca, jeans negros y zapatillas blancas iba caminando junto a una niña (pre-adolescente si se quiere) también castaña, con su pelo perfectamente lacio libre y suelto, vestida con una musculosa verde, jeans azules y zapatillas rojas con detalles blancos. Mientras paraban a comer, ellas tenían una conversación:

Chun-Li: ¿Qué quieres cenar hoy, hija?

Kaori: Creo que pediré sushi, ¿y tú mamá?

Chun-Li: Se me antoja una hamburguesa. (Kaori la miró sorprendida) Bueno, quiero variar un poco (risas).

Kaori: Entonces yo también comeré una hamburguesa (risas). Oye, ¿dónde está el japonés del que tanto me hablas?

Chun-Li (un poco sonrojada): Está cubriendo mi puesto, pero eso es sólo por unos días.

Kaori: Y dime, mamá, ¿Por qué no le cuentas lo que te sucede?

Chun-Li: No es tan fácil (entre risas), es un hombre un poco... cerrado... un poco... difícil.

Kaori: ¿Piensas que él siente algo por ti?

Chun-Li: No lo sé, Kaori. Pero me gustaría que así fuera...

Mientras tanto, en Nueva York, más precisamente en las oficinas centrales de Interpol, dos muchachos musculosos estaban estudiando un caso que nos resulta un poco conocido. Uno tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos color café, vestía una camisa negra con corbata blanca, un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos negros y un saco blanco. El otro, rubio de ojos color café, vestía una camisa blanca con corbata negra, pantalón de vestir color mostaza, zapatos marrones y un saco rojo. Los muchachos entablaban una conversación acerca de lo sucedido…

Ken: Oye, Ryu. Hubo problemas en una localidad llamada Megaville.

Ryu: Cuéntame, Ken. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Ken: Un par de villanos, cuya identidad es desconocida, han sido detectados en la zona al mismo tiempo que se han reportado daños y heridos.

Ryu: ¿Qué daños hubo y cuál es la situación de los heridos?

Ken: Daños materiales mínimos, afortunadamente. Parece ser que Burbuja, chica perteneciente al grupo de las Powerpuff Girls, ha sido gravemente herida. Su pronóstico, por ahora, sería reservado.

Ryu: Pues entonces enviemos refuerzos al lugar.

Ken: Me temo que no los hay, amigo.

Ryu: Tienes razón, olvidé que la expedición al cuartel central de los Iluminatti se llevó la mayoría del personal. No podemos dejar Nueva York sola, sugiero que pidamos ayuda y seamos nosotros mismos quienes investiguemos la zona.

Ken: De acuerdo, ordenaré un vuelo a Megaville esta misma tarde.

Ryu: Ok, me encargaré de avisar a Chun-Li. Espero que pueda ayudarnos.

A todo esto, en las afueras de Bangkok, tenían lugar movimientos inusuales. Tres montañas muy cercanas. En la montaña del medio, a la mitad de la misma, había un portón verde gigante, del tamaño de un elefante adulto. Allí dentro había grandes pasillos de estilo militar, decenas de laboratorios repletos de científicos trabajando a destajo, cientos de personas encerradas en una especie de cárcel y un salón central lleno de computadoras y pantallas con miles y miles de datos. En el hall central, se hallaba sentado en una especie de trono un individuo vestido con traje militar rojo casi bordó, cinturón, capa y botas negras, quien apoyaba su cabeza en su brazo derecho como si estuviera pensando, mientras que otros dos sujetos lo escuchaban parados y cruzados de brazos:

Mr. Bison: ¿Cómo es que no han podido localizar un nuevo luchador aún? (furioso) ¡Debemos encontrar otro antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Sagat: No es tan sencillo, señor. De todas formas no hemos intentado nada firme con los que ya tenemos a disposición...

Vega: Es porque están en análisis, Sagat...

De pronto, un hombre moreno vestido con saco, pantalón de vestir y zapatos negros, camisa blanca y corbata negra de por medio, irrumpía algo apresurado la charla que había en el lugar.

Balrog: Señor, tengo novedades desde Estados Unidos.

Mr. Bison: Ya era hora Balrog, dime... ¿Qué has conseguido?

Balrog (insertando un pendrive a la computadora central y abriendo unos archivos que él había preparado): Se han detectado seis poderes en la localidad de Megaville, aunque ninguno de ellos es un luchador propiamente dicho. He aquí un detalle de las jóvenes que forman un trío conocido como las Powerpuff Girls (se desprendió una pantalla para cada una de las chicas, mientras el hombre comenzaba a exponer señalando las pantallas mientras hablaba): Bombón es la líder, su principal poder es una especie de aliento congelador. La rubia es Burbuja, cuyo poder destacado es el grito supersónico. Por último, Bellota es la más poderosa, capaz de recrear un Kamehamehá...

Sagat (llevando su mano derecha a su barbilla pero manteniendo su brazo izquierdo como si estuviera cruzado de brazos): Tienen un poderío muy respetable.

Vega (caminando hacia la pantalla y señalándolas con sus garras, que estaban en su mano ): No solo eso, compañeros. Según el detalle de la computadora ellas son capaces de volar, tienen visión de rayos láser y ataques combinados muy peligrosos.

Mr. Bison (curioso y expectante, le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando): ¿Y quiénes son los tres restantes?

Balrog (abriendo los tres archivos de los muchachos): Son tres muchachos que trabajan para la Patrulla Skyway, cuya sede central de reclutamiento se encuentra en Nevada. Se los conoce como los Rowdyruff Boys y tienen características similares a las Powerpuff Girls, aunque al tratarse de tres masculinos y considerando que fueron entrenados durante mucho tiempo, actualmente poseen mayor poderío que las chicas. Brick, Boomer y Butch son las versiones varoniles de Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota, respectivamente. Originalmente eran enemigos entre sí, aunque ahora se han unido frente a una amenaza grandiosa...

Mr. Bison (denotando confusión): ¿Huh? ¿Amenaza grandiosa? ¿De qué hablas, Balrog?

Balrog (sonriendo como sinónimo de confianza): Un grupo de científicos estadounidenses con fines perversos se ha alineado con una civilización proveniente de Marte. Planean conquistar la Tierra y anexarla a su imperio galáctico, aún no tenemos tantas certezas, pero sabemos que se trata de un plan sumamente peligroso para la humanidad. Cuentan con medios innovadores. Lo más novedoso, señor, es que además de contar con un gran ejército de villanos, ellos vienen lanzando ataques sorpresa con alta frecuencia, lo cual hace que lentamente la resistencia ceda terreno.

Mr. Bison (sonriendo sádicamente): Por Dios, qué genialidad. Excelente trabajo, Balrog. Agreguen a estos Rowdyruff Boys y a las Powerpuff Girls a la lista de luchadores en seguimiento, ordenen bots para rastrearlos y si es posible, captúrenlos. Vega, consigue contactos con esta organización interplanetaria. Sagat, averíguame si Interpol tomó medidas en el asunto.

Todos: Sí, señor.

Sonó el teléfono de Chun-Li mientras ella estaba duchándose en el interior de su dojo.

Chun-Li: ¿Hola?

Ryu: Buenas tardes, Chun-Li. ¿Cómo has estado?

Chun-Li: Oh, Ryu. Buenas noches, aquí ya es de noche (risas). Bien, ¿y tú?

Ryu: Oh, lo siento. Olvidé eso (risas). Bien, por suerte. Oye, te llamo porque haremos un viaje a Megaville para investigar un nuevo caso y necesitamos dejar segura Nueva York.

Chun-Li (sonriendo mientras hablaba): Entiendo. En un par de horas estaré saliendo hacia allá, debo terminar algunas cosas aquí primero.

Ryu: Genial, entonces podremos ir tranquilos. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Chun-Li: No me agradezcas. Mañana a primera hora llegaré a Nueva York.

Ryu: Excelente... (Se produce un silencio) Oye, apenas terminen estas dos misiones...

Chun-Li: ¿Saldremos a cenar?

Ryu: Huh, iba a decir de almorzar juntos, pero me gusta más tu idea (ambos sonrieron).

Chun-Li: Genial, estoy de acuerdo. Gracias por la invitación, huh, te llamaré mañana.

Ryu: Vale, te veré pronto.

Chun-Li: Adiós, querido... (Cuelga) ¡Sí! (Ella comenzó a gritar eufóricamente)

Kaori (pegando su oreja a la puerta del baño): Mamá, ¿qué sucede?

Chun-Li apuró su baño, secó su cuerpo, se vistió y abrazó a Kaori, quien no entendía demasiado qué era lo que sucedía.

Chun-Li (sosteniendo a su hija de los hombros): Debo armar mi valija e ir a Nueva York ahora mismo.

Kaori (entusiasmada con lo que había escuchado): Mamá, ¿puedo ir contigo?

Chun-Li (calmándose e intentando dar un mensaje serio): Lo siento hija, pero es muy peligroso allí. Prepara tus cosas, te llevaré con Dhalsim por unos días. En una hora saldremos hacia el aeropuerto.

Kaori (haciendo muecas): Diablos, allí siempre me aburro.

Chun-Li (volviendo a sonreír tenuemente): Descuida, hija. Mel está con él, al menos tendrás con quien conversar y entrenar.

Para cuando las chicas subieron al avión, Ryu y Ken ya habían aterrizado en Megaville. Mientras todo esto sucedía, en la residencia estudiantil de Megaville los RRB aguardaban por la evolución de las PPG, mientras miraban la noche estrellada en la terraza del edificio y conversaban entre ellos.

Boomer: Han logrado estabilizar a Burbuja, pero me temo que tendrá una semana en el hospital.

Butch (mirando su mano derecha): Deberíamos haber acabado con ese tipo...

Brick (pensando en voz alta con los ojos cerrados): No lo vale, Butch. Intentarán matarnos en todo momento ahora, no debemos caer en su juego ni mucho menos bajar la guardia.

Boomer: ¿A qué te refieres, Brick?

Brick: Han intentado seducirnos para formar parte de su equipo, ahora más que nunca debemos luchar con decisión por esta causa. No olviden que este planeta depende de nosotros ahora.

Boomer: Es verdad, las chicas no podrán ayudarnos en este estado.

Brick: Sí, aunque me temo que Butch y yo tendremos que regresar a Nevada unos días cuando liberen a las chicas.

Butch (sonriendo pícaramente): Hablando de ellas... Brick, ¿qué tal te fue con Bombón?

Brick (bastante sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado): Huh... bastante bien... supongo...

Boomer: ¿Acaso te gusta? (risas) Y pensar que a mí me han castigado por repartir besos...

Brick (un poco enojado): ¡Claro que no, cállate Boomer!

De golpe, su tranquilidad aparente se rompió. "Caballeros, Interpol", enunció una voz a espaldas de los muchachos. Al darse vuelta, nuestros héroes quedaron cara a cara con Ryu y Ken...

**N/A= Excelente, capítulo cuatro listo! Esta historia va tomando forma de a poco, tengan paciencia con la aparición de todos los personajes, no es todo tan sencillo. Super Mario Bros Z y Winx Club tardarán un tiempo más en involucrarse, pero cuando menos se lo esperen van a hacer su incursión en la historia. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A= Hola a todos, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Estoy con todas las pilas en este proyecto por este verano así que a darle rienda suelta al fanatismo. Que disfruten este capítulo!**

**Capítulo 5: "Inestabilidad"**

Nuestros héroes miraban a Ryu y Ken con mucha desconfianza, a tal punto de prepararse para luchar en el momento. Los agentes de Interpol sólo bajaban sus brazos para expresarles a los chicos que debían calmarse.

Brick (mostrando autoridad para esconder su miedo): ¿Quiénes son?

Ryu (hablando en tono amable): Tranquilos, no hemos venido a arrestarlos ni nada de eso.

Boomer: Un momento. ¿Acaso ellos no son Ryu y Ken, los grandes héroes que destruyeron Shadaloo?

Ken: Tienes razón, amigo.

Boomer (cual fan de un superhéroe): ¡Genial! Mi nombre es Boomer, ellos son mis hermanos, Brick (señalando al pelirrojo) y Butch (señalando al de ojos verdes).

Ryu: Es un placer, chicos. Escuchen muchachos, nos han llegado reportes de daños a Nueva York. Solamente sabemos que fueron durante una pelea entre ustedes y dos villanos. Cuéntenos, ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido?

Brick: Bueno, en realidad peleamos contra un solo villano llamado Él.

Ken: Ryu, busca referencias de Él dentro de nuestra base de datos. Burbuja resultó herida, ¿cierto?

Boomer: Así es.

Ryu: Aquí dice que Él forma parte del Consejo Oscuro, una organización en la que cooperan científicos y alienígenas para conquistar este planeta.

Butch: Con que ahora Él trabaja para Dr. X, ahora entiendo.

Brick: ¿Cuál es el punto, muchachos?

Ken: El punto es que Interpol detectó una amenaza para la humanidad pero no ha podido recopilar datos todavía. Queríamos saber si ustedes podrían facilitarnos algo de información…

Boomer: Esperen, ¿ustedes trabajan para Interpol? ¿No creen que sería muy arriesgado intentarlo ustedes solos?

Ryu: Sí, trabajamos para Interpol. Pero nadie debe saberlo, ¿de acuerdo? Buscaremos la manera de llegar al Consejo Oscuro…

Brick (hablando con calma y sinceridad): Aguarden, ellos son muy poderosos. Dudo que Interpol pueda con esto sin ayuda...

Ken (sonriendo con soberbia): Nunca subestimen a Interpol, muchachos. Hemos podido con Shadaloo, estoy seguro que podremos con esto.

Boomer (algo preocupado): No dudamos de ustedes, pero Dr. X está respaldado por miles de villanos siniestros. Por cada villano que aniquilemos, Dr. X podrá crear cinco nuevos, más poderosos que el anterior.

Ryu (hablando con los ojos cerrados, en señal de reflexión): No podemos embarcarnos solos. Ken, recuerda que estamos en plena misión contra los Illuminatti...

Ken (comprendiendo el punto de su amigo y colega): Tienes razón, hermano. ¿Ustedes están solos en esta misión, muchachos?

Brick: Dependemos de la Patrulla Skyway todavía, o al menos eso supongo...

Boomer: No sabemos exactamente a quién obedecen las chicas...

Ken: ¿Se refieren a las PowerPuff Girls?

Brick: Así es.

Ryu: Creo que debemos unir fuerzas, es un enemigo desconocido.

Butch: Pero nosotros no podemos decidir por la Patrulla Skyway…

Brick (apretando su puño con algo de rabia al recordar que constantemente Weasel limitaba su libertad): No me importa la Patrulla, no hay tiempo para enredarse con ellos. Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ryu.

Boomer (quien por dentro coincidía con Brick pero temía por lo que podía pasar después): Pero, ¿qué pasará si Weasel se entera?

Brick (con los ojos cerrados y un semblante serio): No diremos nada a nadie, Boomer. Intentaremos cooperar con Interpol, creo que seguir confiando en Skyway no tiene demasiado sentido.

Boomer (sorprendido por lo que su hermano decía): Pero Brick, son los únicos que confían plenamente en nosotros.

Butch (hablando con algo de resignación): Brick tiene razón, Boomer. Weasel y Brisbane no confían en nosotros aun cuando intentamos hacer el bien.

Brick: Descuida eso Butch, no hay tiempo que perder.

Ryu (sonriendo con satisfacción): Bien, ante cualquier cosa ya saben cómo contactarnos (él les lanzó un intercomunicador a cada uno). Ken y yo nos quedaremos unos días en Megaville para seguir involucrándonos con esta causa. Adiós chicos, mucha suerte (los saluda). Vamos, Ken.

Pero antes de que Ryu y Ken se fueran, una gran explosión sacudió a la residencia y a sus alrededores.

Boomer: ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Ken: Parece que viene desde Megaville Elementary, deberíamos ir a investigar…

Ryu: De acuerdo, vamos.

Brick: Oigan, aguarden. Iré con ustedes.

Butch: Estoy contigo.

Boomer: ¡Vamos!

Weasel se encontraba en el laboratorio de Utonio junto con el dueño de casa, discutiendo algunos puntos cruciales de la resistencia. Ambos vestían su clásico guardapolvo blanco, ambos estaban sentados disfrutando de una charla de café entre dos hombres de una inmensa trayectoria.

Prof. Utonio: Oh, dígame Profesor Weasel. (Tomando un sorbo de su taza de café) ¿Cómo es que los RowdyRuff Boys se han reprogramado tan fácilmente?

Weasel (tomando un sorbo de su taza de café y respondiendo con algo de soberbia): No fue un proceso sencillo, Profesor. Pero afortunadamente nuestros métodos son los más eficaces para este tipo de correcciones actitudinales.

Prof. Utonio: ¿Qué métodos utilizaron?

Weasel (algo nervioso): Huh… Hemos aplicado un método de incentivar el buen comportamiento… (La ardilla desvió la mirada de los ojos de Utonio)

De pronto, sonó el teléfono de Weasel. Era el Doctor Brisbane.

Weasel: Discúlpeme, Profesor Utonio.

Prof. Utonio: Adelante, Profesor Weasel.

Weasel: ¿Hola? Sí, soy yo, Weasel. Sí, exactamente. ¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo? De acuerdo, ahora enviaré indicaciones. De acuerdo, adiós (finalizó la llamada).

Weasel, desesperado, llamó por teléfono a los RRB y comenzó a advertir:

Weasel: Muchachos, hay problemas en Megaville Elementary. Les recomiendo que no bajen la guardia, todo sucede muy cerca de ustedes.

Brick atendió justo cuando los muchachos llegaron al lugar.

Brick (expresando su sincera preocupación por lo que estaba ocurriendo): Lo siento Weasel, pero estamos aquí dando una mano. No tenemos tiempo para tonterías.

Weasel (furioso): ¡Salgan de allí inmediatamente! No podemos poner sus vidas en riesgo, Bell y Zim podrían acabar con ustedes en un segundo.

Brick solo colgó la llamada bastante disgustado y se predispuso a entrar al colegio, algo que a Weasel lo hizo gritar de rabia. Acto seguido, la ardilla llamó un helicóptero para acudir al lugar de los hechos.

Los RRB se transformaron para pelear y entraron al colegio acompañados por Ryu y Ken, encontrando allí una escena muy cruel: había una gran nave espacial incrustada de lleno en la puerta principal, daños en todo el edificio, miles de alumnos asesinados... Nuestros héroes se dirigieron al campo de prácticas de batalla de la escuela, donde la señorita Honeydew y su Monkey yacían sin vida, con su ropa desgarrada, cortes y heridas en todo su cuerpo, mientras que el Sensei Jack (quien se veía similar a Honeydew y estaba unos tres metros más adelante) estaba agonizando. Los chicos acudieron a su encuentro:

Boomer: Sensei, despierte. ¿Qué sucede?

Sensei Jack: Muchachos... Zim, Bell y los suyos están destrozando este lugar, por favor eviten que sigan muriendo personas inocentes...

Ryu y Ken cruzaban miradas mientras intentaban entender qué era lo que pasaba…

Boomer (con su voz quebrada): ¡No, Sensei! ¡Resista!

Sensei Jack (ya resignado): Descuida, Boomer. Ya hice mi trabajo... estaré bien... vayan.

Boomer (rompe en llanto): ¡Sensei! ¡No!

Brick (agarrando del brazo a Boomer e iniciando una carrera por el campo): ¡Vamos!

Sin embargo, los muchachos se frenaron cuando un destello blanco aterrizó cuatro metros delante de los muchachos, rompiendo una parte del techo del lugar (que por suerte se seguía sosteniendo, aunque milagrosamente). Una chica de cabello blanco apareció tras el humo que su aterrizaje había provocado, la misma vestía una musculosa y una falda blancas, con unos mocasines del mismo color que los que las PowerPuff Girls solían usar. Su poder era inmenso, se sentía en el lugar.

Bell: ¿A dónde creen que van? (Sonrisa pícara) ¿Acaso se creen capaces de frenarnos?

Butch (desafiante): ¡Podemos destrozar a cualquier oponente que se nos cruce en nuestro camino! (Golpea su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda) ¡Hagámoslo!

Ryu: ¿Ella es parte del Consejo Oscuro, chicos?

Brick: Sí lo es, Ryu. Nosotros nos encargaremos, ustedes mejor vayan a ver si alguien necesita ayuda.

Ryu (un poco disconforme con la actitud mandona de Brick pero comprendiendo que también era necesario dividirse): De acuerdo, vamos Ken.

Ryu y Ken salieron corriendo en dirección al hall central del colegio. Butch se lanzó contra Bell pero ella logró sacárselo de encima con una patada en el pecho y lo envió de nuevo a su posición. Brick y Boomer no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y fueron a atacar. El chico azul ejecutó su clásico poder (llamado "Dick") y luego Brick la golpeó con su puño de acero, impactando ambos con éxito. Bell se sacudió el polvo que tenía encima y embistió nuevamente.

A todo esto, en Tailandia, Mr. Bison logró establecer una comunicación por videollamada con Dr. X:

Dr. X (riendo sádicamente): Así que usted me propone que seamos socios y acabemos con estos héroes de una vez por todas.

Mr. Bison (hablando como un vendedor que busca persuadir al comprador): Sólo piénselo, señor X... No tendrían oportunidad de vencernos. Luego podremos repartirnos las ganancias, estoy dispuesto a mantenerle la Tierra en orden para que no se rebele contra su Imperio, señor.

Dr. X (satisfecho con la propuesta): De acuerdo, suspenderé la misión en Megaville Elementary por ahora, ya nos deshicimos de dos más. (Tomó el intercomunicador y le habló a Zim, quien estaba asesinando a varios alumnos a la vez en el patio principal de la escuela). Oye, Zim. Suspende la misión ya mismo, debemos reagruparnos.

Zim (algo enojado porque no entendía el motivo de la orden recibida): Pero señor, si Bell derrota a los RowdyRuff Boys ya nos quedará el camino listo para rematar.

Dr. X (furioso ante el cuestionamiento de su decisión): ¡Obedece, Zim!

Zim (tomando consciencia de lo que le sucedería si no obedecía): De acuerdo, señor.

El extraterrestre levantó la cabeza y observó a Bell salir disparada, rompiendo una pared y cayendo secamente al piso del patio. Él acudió a su encuentro para ver cómo estaba.

Zim: Bell, levántate. Debemos irnos ya.

Bell (levantándose con dificultad y mostrando dolor): Claro que no, aún no he terminado con esos tres.

Bell se reincorporó violentamente mientras nuestros héroes llegaban volando al lugar. Al ver a los chicos, Zim decidió esconderse tras una pila de escombros, no sin antes lamentar que se le cayera su intercomunicador. Ya era tarde para intentar recuperarlo, el miedo a morir lo consumía.

Bell: ¿En serio creen que pueden vencerme?

Butch (sonriendo ante la actitud desafiante de Bell): Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que acabemos contigo.

Boomer (apretando el puño): Su plan no funcionará con nosotros.

Brick (señalando a la chica blanca): ¡Terminemos con esto, equipo! ¡Ataque combinado final!

Boomer: ¡Dick! (Impacta a Bell) ¡Brick!

Brick (ejecutando una secuencia espectacular de patadas): Nunca subestimes el poder de un Rowdyruff Boy. ¡Butch!

Butch (lanzándola hacia arriba y realizando su clásico ataque): ¡Toma esto! ¡Jerome!

Bell cayó desvanecida sobre el suelo. Justo antes de que Brick acudiera nuevamente a liquidarla, Zim salió de su escondite y logró rescatarla, metiéndola en la nave y escapando fugazmente del lugar. A un metro de ellos estaba el intercomunicador que el alien había usado minutos atrás, y al escuchar los gritos desesperados de Dr. X, Brick decidió tomarlo y dirigirle la palabra:

Brick: Escucha bien, Dr. X. Podrás tener todo el universo a tu alcance y podrás crear todos los villanos que quieras, pero nunca podrán con nosotros. ¡Los Rowdyruff Boys han vuelto! (Los tres gritaron eufóricamente)

Brick apagó el comunicador, lo guardó en su bolsillo y salió volando junto a sus hermanos al hall central, donde estaban Ken y Ryu tratando de ayudar a varias personas que estaban entre los escombros.

Butch: ¿Cómo está todo por aquí?

Ken: Me temo que nada bien, Butch. Muchos alumnos han muerto al recibir impactos de concreto.

Brick (apretando su puño): Demonios, no hemos llegado a tiempo, ¿acaso nadie sabía de esto?

En ese momento, Weasel llegó al lugar en helicóptero. Al verlo, Brick ya se imaginaba que algún reto vendría, siendo por eso que frunció su seño. Boomer y Butch sólo ayudaban a Ryu y a Ken a buscar a más personas entre los escombros. Brick decidió quedarse para enfrentar él solo la irresponsabilidad que sus hermanos y él habían cometido.

Weasel (caminando rápido y denotando su furia): ¡Estás en problemas, muchacho!

Brick (desafiante y defensivo, cruzándose de brazos): Adelante, Weasel. Regáñame si quieres, pero hemos hecho lo correcto, de no ser por nosotros habrían muerto más personas y no quedaría nada de esta escuela.

Weasel (poniendo sus manos en la cintura como señal de indignación): No me interesa lo que tú opines, los daños están a la vista de todos. Ahora dime capitán, ¿por qué has desobedecido mi orden?

Brick (cada vez más enfadado): Porque era lo correcto venir a ayudar. Además, estuvimos a punto de acabar con Bell, tuvo suerte de escapar con vida…

Weasel (no queriendo reconocer que el chico tenía razón): Tú no tomas las decisiones, Brick. No puedes hacer lo primero que se te cruce por la cabeza, necesitamos estar sincronizados para evitar que el enemigo nos tome por sorpresa.

Brick (encarando a Weasel y mirándolo fríamente a los ojos, cada vez con más odio): ¿Y de qué sirve tanta sincronización? Mientras ustedes están sacando orgullo de nuestro entrenamiento, aquí siguen muriendo personas inocentes.

Weasel (con tono cortante): Tú debes obedecer lo que tu padre o yo ordenemos, ¿entendiste?

Brick (desafiante): ¿O si no qué? ¿Qué harás, Weasel?

Weasel (a punto de explotar de rabia): Te encerraré a ti y a tus hermanos. Están poniendo en riesgo la misión, no pueden ir por la vida luchando por corazonadas y ya, deben cooperar con un plan de estrategia global, debemos esperarlos y contraatacar todos juntos.

Brick sólo hizo silencio, dándose vuelta y yendo a ver si sus hermanos necesitaban ayuda. Cuando se dio vuelta, Weasel sacó de su guardapolvo un arma que disparaba dardos tranquilizadores, disparándole a Brick y provocando que este último se desmayara en el acto.

**N/A= Muy bien amigos, hasta acá llega el capítulo cinco. La personalidad de Brick y su afán por hacer lo correcto chocan contra la planificación de la Patrulla Skyway y la consistencia del enemigo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, un saludo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: "EL MISTERIO"**

Ryu y Ken se hallaban investigando Megaville Elementary, lugar que ya no podría continuar con el dictado de clases hasta tanto y en cuanto su infraestructura no se recompusiera y se consiguieran profesores (los dos principales, habían sido asesinados anoche). Mientras la Policía de Megaville continuaba llevándose cadáveres hacia el cementerio, el muchacho de la vincha roja conversaba con su mejor amigo:

Ryu: Dime Ken, ¿por qué querrían matar a los profesores de esta escuela?

Ken: Yo creo que ellos no quieren que se recluten más héroes, sólo así lograrían superarlos en número.

Ryu: Tiene mucho sentido. Ahora los RRB y las PPG han quedado prácticamente solos en esto.

Ken: Hablando de los muchachos, ¿a dónde crees que pudo haber ido Brick?

Ryu: No lo sé, amigo. Tengo un mal presentimiento, no creo que él haya decidido irse así como así, pero de a ratos yo también necesito meditar en soledad.

Sonó el teléfono del japonés.

Ryu: ¿Hola?

Chun-Li (con voz agotada): Ryu, ¿cómo estás? Necesito una mano urgente en Nueva York, Gill y los suyos han vuelto a atacar.

Ryu (haciendo muecas de fastidio y cerrando el puño que tenía libre): Demonios, no debimos dejarte sola. ¿Dónde estás?

Chun-Li (algo resignada): Estoy escondida en una alcantarilla ubicada bajo el Madison Square Garden mientras busco una salida. Pude sortearlos hoy pero no creo poder resistir demasiado tiempo más, se han expandido a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad.

Ryu: De acuerdo, viajaré hacia allá, en cuatro horas estaré allí. Pediré a Guile que envíe refuerzos también.

Chun-Li: Gracias, compañero. Nos veremos luego.

Ryu (cortando la llamada y mirando fijamente a los ojos a Ken): Debo ir a Nueva York urgentemente, Chun-Li está en problemas. Gill y los Illuminatti están detrás de esto.

Ken (poniendo su brazo por delante de Ryu antes de que él se mueva): Déjame a mí, Ryu. El asunto en Megaville es más importante.

Ryu (desconfiando un poco de la decisión de su amigo): ¿Podrán solos contra Gill y compañía?

Ken (con un semblante serio): Tranquilo, encontraremos la manera. Tú debes quedarte aquí a ayudar a estos muchachos, debes encontrar a Brick, Megaville está muy desprotegida.

Ryu: De acuerdo, tómate el avión de las 17:45 y en tan sólo tres horas estarás en Nueva York.

Ken (sonriendo levemente para dar calma a Ryu): Excelente, te llamaré cuando llegue. Adiós, amigo (se abrazan). Cuídate mucho.

Ryu (sonriendo con confianza): Adiós, Ken. Tú también cuídate mucho.

Ken salió por un hueco que había en la pared del hall central. Ryu se quedó pensando mientras observaba cómo las Fuerzas Armadas de Megaville se llevaban los restos de Jack y de Honeydew: "¿Dónde rayos pudo haber ido Brick? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada a sus hermanos?" El muchacho japonés salió caminando hacia un hotel, con el fin de descansar y por la noche visitar la residencia de los chicos.

A todo esto, Boomer y Butch habían ido a visitar a las PPG al hospital nuevamente para contarles lo sucedido. Los cinco se hallaban preocupados y angustiados:

Butch: (...) y entonces ahora estamos librados a nuestra suerte, el ataque de anoche fue un exterminio masivo de héroes. Debemos idear un plan cuanto antes.

Bombón: No lo sé, Butch. Es algo complicado ahora, han sucedido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

Boomer: Nosotros estamos muy confundidos también, hace tres días estábamos entrenando en Nevada y ahora pareciera que estamos aquí hace una eternidad.

Bellota: Dependemos mucho de ustedes hasta que podamos recuperarnos. No nos vayan a fallar.

Butch: Por supuesto que no, chicas. Lo que sucedió ni bien nos volvimos a ver fue un gran malentendido, simplemente fue producto de la confusión y el nerviosismo de tener que detener todo esto solos.

Bombón: Nosotras también hemos tomado muy personal lo que ha sucedido. Si bien no nos queda otra opción, debemos trabajar en equipo para frenar esto. Sólo somos nosotros seis contra toda la galaxia.

Boomer: Ojalá fuéramos seis, temo por Brick…

Bombón (expresando preocupación): ¿Por Brick? ¿Dónde está?

Butch (mirando el suelo con semblante reflexivo): Realmente no lo sabemos, nosotros dos estábamos ayudando a Ryu y a Ken y de repente Brick desapareció, ni siquiera Weasel sabía algo.

Bellota (haciendo muecas por la desconfianza que sentía): Qué raro, esa ardilla parlante siempre tiene todo bajo control…

Boomer (algo compasivo): Sí, pero tal vez la situación lo esté desbordando…

Suena el intercomunicador.

Butch: ¿Hola?

Ryu: Butch, soy Ryu. Discúlpame la hora pero he venido a visitarlos a su residencia y no hay nadie aquí. ¿Dónde están?

Boomer (acercándose al intercomunicador para entrometerse en la conversación): Huh, estamos en el Hospital de Megaville con las chicas. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Ryu: Hay un par de preguntas que debo hacerles, ¿vendrán pronto o preferirían que yo vaya hasta el hospital?

Butch: En unos minutos iremos hacia allá.

Ryu: De acuerdo, aquí los espero. Adiós.

Boomer: Adiós, Ryu.

Burbuja: ¿Con quién hablaban, chicos?

Bombón: ¿Quién es Ryu?

Butch: Es un agente de Interpol y uno de los más grandes héroes del mundo.

Bellota: ¿Y qué hace Interpol aquí?

Butch: Ellos detectaron ataques reiterados a esta ciudad y han venido a investigar. La causa de su arribo es para intentar ayudar también, aunque Weasel nos ha dicho que no quiere su ayuda.

Bombón: ¿Y por qué Weasel actuó de esa manera?

Butch: Realmente no lo sé, es lo que intentamos averiguar...

Bombón: Vale, hablen con él. Estaremos bien, mañana ya podremos salir de aquí.

Boomer: Oigan, ¿qué tal si mañana pasamos el día en el Parque de Megaville?

Butch: Claro que no, Boomer. Debemos enfocarnos en esto.

Burbuja: Necesitamos un poco de calma, un par de horas fuera de esto nos harán bien. Los llamaremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?

Butch (quien ante la ausencia de Brick tomaba las decisiones): De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.

PPG: ¡Adiós!

Boomer y Butch: Adiós, chicas.

Un vacío oscuro, él yacía desmayado, con su gorra unos centímetros alejada de su cabeza, la cual estaba cubierta por su cabellera larga y pelirroja. De pronto, Brick se despierta y el vacío comienza a desvanecerse para convertirse en una noche peligrosa, con mucha lluvia, mucho viento y una tormenta eléctrica que azotaba el paisaje, el cual era tan sólo un descampado en medio de la nada misma. El rojo sentía confusión, no entendía cómo había llegado allí. Su confusión se acrecentó cuando llegaron volando las PPG y sus hermanos, ellos tenían un aura que no era habitual, pues la seriedad en sus rostros era poco común. Por detrás de ellos emergieron Bell, Zim, el Doctor Xander y otro sujeto desconocido, cuya apariencia era similar a la de Bell, pero se trataba de un masculino.

Todos sus enemigos tomaron a sus hermanos y a las chicas por sorpresa y de un solo golpe despedazaron a cada uno de ellos, quedando mano a mano Brick y los villanos con los cuerpos sin vida de RRB y PPG de por medio. Brick sintió una ira muy profunda, a la vez que estaba quebrado por lo que había pasado, entonces decidió embestir a Bell pero ella logró deshacerse rápidamente de él con una patada en el estómago. El pelirrojo se sentía ahogado, como si sus poderes se estuvieran acabando. Al levantar la cabeza (aún estando de rodillas en el suelo) llegó a ver cómo los villanos preparaban un ataque de energía conjunto, lanzándolo hacia él. Brick vio ante sus ojos cómo una luz blanca desaparecía cualquier esperanza suya de seguir peleando, gritando a su vez "NOOOOOO" como un último intento de frenar su muerte.

Brick abrió sus ojos, qué suerte, sólo era una pesadilla, una pesadilla muy fuerte. Quiso comenzar a caminar pero, para su sorpresa, él ya estaba parado y esposado de brazos y piernas (en forma de X) dentro de lo que parecía serle un lugar familiar. En frente suyo, llegó a ver numerosos tubos de ensayo, llenos de una sustancia color violeta, ordenados en fila encima de un estante. En el segundo nivel del estante, había otras sustancias con leyendas descriptivas. Él sólo se concentró en leer una, la cual decía "Mejoras para Brick".

Brick (desbordado por la situación): Qué… demonios… ¿Dónde estoy?

A unos metros de él, reposando en posición fetal, dentro de una cápsula llena de líquido y solamente con ropa interior blanca, se hallaba un muchacho de características físicas similares a Bell. A Brick le llamó la atención que ese muchacho no sólo era el que había visto en su pesadilla, sino que también portaba el mismo uniforme que él, el de la Patrulla Skyway. El chico de gorra roja llegó a leer en la descripción de la pantalla que controlaba los comandos de esa máquina que ese muchacho se llamaba Blaine, y que su creación se hallaba en progreso.

"¿Acaso están creando otro RowdyRuff Boy?", pensó. De pronto, una figura humana y otra animal arribaron al lugar. El humano era alto, de cabello castaño, traía puesto un traje color gris con una corbata negra y lentes de sol de los más oscuros. Era el Doctor Brisbane, quien venía acompañado por Weasel, caminando ambos con seriedad total.

Brick (enfadado y buscando respuestas): ¡Oigan! ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Dr. Brisbane (hablando con visible sarcasmo): Vaya, veo que nuestro prisionero despertó de su siesta.

Weasel (siguiendo el juego): Así es, tal parece que los calmantes surgieron efecto.

Brick (enfureciendo cada vez más): ¿Huh? ¿Calmantes? ¿De qué hablan?

Weasel (presumiendo): Has estado inconsciente doce horas, no hemos podido hacer nuestro trabajo aún pero eso no será problema para nosotros.

Dr. Brisbane (mostrando su enfado): Calla, Weasel.

Weasel (reconociendo que se dejó llevar): Discúlpeme, señor.

Dr. Brisbane: Activa el extractor, no debemos perder más tiempo.

Weasel: Sí, señor.

Weasel movió un interruptor de abajo hacia arriba, y las esposas de Brick comenzaron a absorber la energía del muchacho, quien gritaba de dolor al sentir esas descargas eléctricas y cómo estas le hacían sentir más débil, puesto que le estaban quitando sus poderes.

Brick: Qué demonios…

Dr. Brisbane: Vámonos, Weasel. Esto llevará un par de horas, me apetece almorzar ahora.

Brisbane y Weasel se fueron caminando del lugar, mientras Brick seguía sufriendo del dolor y la desesperación.

Brick: ¡AAAAAHHHHH! (intentando moverse para forzar las esposas) Diablos… (fracasando con su intento anterior y disparando su visión láser hacia las esposas) ¡Debo salir de aquí antes de que acaben conmigo!

El muchacho de gorra roja intentaba inútilmente escapar de allí, pero por alguna razón en ese momento le vinieron recuerdos de lo vivido. Sus hermanos, la ciudad, el planeta… Todos lo necesitaban listo para defenderlos del Consejo Oscuro, no podía dejar que de un día para el otro quienes lo habían traído nuevamente al mundo le quitaran esa posibilidad, aunque ello implique traicionarlos. Entonces, un inmenso poder emergió dentro de Brick, quien gritando por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para evitar que esa máquina siguiera haciéndole estragos logró colisionar ambas energías y hacer explotar la máquina. Acto seguido, él quedó libre y de rodillas, sosteniendo su tronco con las manos hacia adelante, apoyadas en el piso. Estaba muy agotado, pero debía salir de allí cuanto antes. No obstante, decidió tomar algo de las sustancias que había visto antes, para lo cual virtió dentro de un recipiente de tamaño mediano el contenido de tres tubos de ensayo que estaban en la sección "Mejoras para Brick". Antes de que pudiera escapar, escuchó como la puerta de esa habitación se abría, y lejos de esconderse se preparó para pelear. De la puerta surgió Dexter, quien había acudido al lugar para ver qué había ocurrido. Con un semblante más amistoso que el habitual, se dirigió hacia Brick.

Dexter: Por Dios. ¿Qué haces aquí, Brick?

Brick (agarrando a Dexter del guardapolvo y acercando su cara para intimidarlo): Cierra la boca, Dexter. Dime tú por qué estoy aquí y qué traman conmigo.

Dexter (algo tembloroso y dubitativo): Pues eso será difícil ahora, puesto que estamos en la boca del lobo. Quizás en otro momento te lo cuente, pero no es tiempo ni lugar ahora.

Brick (enfurecido y preparando su visión láser, lo cual hacía que sus ojos fueran totalmente rojos): Habla ya, me estás haciendo perder demasiado el tiempo.

Dexter (con cara de rendido): De acuerdo, te contaré todo pero antes debo salir de aquí sin levantar sospechas.

Brick (retóricamente e imitando lo que dijo Dexter en el hospital): Estaré esperándote aquí. Tienes sólo cinco minutos…

Dexter corrió hacia la puerta del laboratorio de Weasel y se dirigió hacia la recepción, donde se controlaba quién entraba y quién salía. Allí solían almorzar los científicos que trabajaban para la Patrulla Skyway y Hombres de Negro (filial Megaville), entonces Dexter sabía que tanto Weasel como Brisbane estarían allí. Golpeó la puerta, y al notar que nadie lo atendía, decidió entrar descortésmente.

Dexter (notoriamente tímido): Discúlpeme, Doctor Brisbane. Debo retirarme hoy, es urgente.

Dr. Brisbane (molesto y sospechando levemente): Demonios, ¿es que ya no se puede almorzar tranquilo? ¿Qué ocurre, Dexter? ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Dexter (titubeando): Huh, yo… Quisiera ir a ver a mi madre, ella no se siente bien hoy. Está sola en mi casa, no tiene quien la atienda en este momento…

Dr. Brisbane (con calma): De acuerdo, muchacho. Por esta vez te dejaré salir pero la próxima no, podrías haber contratado a alguien para que la cuide por ti, tu salario es uno de los más altos.

Dexter (sonriendo nerviosamente): Gracias, Doctor Brisbane.

Dr. Brisbane (su semblante de desconfianza volvía a su rostro): Oh, aguarda un momento. ¿Estaba todo en orden en el laboratorio de Weasel?

Dexter (tenso): Sí, señor. Encontré un tubo de ensayo roto, eso es todo. Ya he limpiado el lugar.

Dr. Brisbane (sonriendo para transmitirle a Dexter que estaba con sus aliados y no con sus jefes): Muy bien, eso es todo Dexter. Mañana te necesito temprano, debemos trabajar con Brick.

Dexter: Huh… Sí, señor. Iré a cerrar mi laboratorio y luego de eso, partiré.

Dexter se retiró con prisa del lugar hacia el laboratorio de Weasel, que estaba a unos metros del suyo. No tenía margen de error, ahora estaba presionado por ambos bandos y un error le significaba una muerte segura. El pelirrojo abrió la puerta de la habitación y le hizo señas a Brick para que el muchacho de gorra roja fuera con él.

Dexter: Escúchame, nadie puede saber que estamos escapando. Te explicaré todo luego, ahora debemos irnos por un pasadizo secreto, sígueme.

Los muchachos se dirigieron sigilosamente hacia el laboratorio asignado a Dexter (el suyo personal estaba en su hogar), el mismo era más chico que el de Weasel pero tenía muchas más sustancias preparadas, se notaba que Dexter trabajaba mucho en lo que le pedían mientras que Weasel tenía la mente en otras cosas. Dexter tomó cuatro o cinco preparados y los guardó en una mochila que tenía allí a mano. Luego, se paró frente a su computadora y dijo "Computadora, abre el pasaje secreto". "Diga su contraseña", enunció la máquina. "Dee Dee", pronunció el pelirrojo. La computadora desplazó un estante para dar paso a un escape de emergencia, el cual era un túnel color gris y estaba iluminado en su trayecto. Brick y Dexter corrieron sigilosamente hacia ese escape pero ambos voltearon al escuchar una voz gruesa gritar:

Dr. Brisbane (con tono autoritario): ¡Alto ahí, traidores!

Brick (enfureciendo y aumentando su carga de poder): ¿Traidor yo? Tú eres el que me esconde muchas cosas…

Dr. Brisbane (suplicando por miedo): Brick, puedo explicarte todo…

Dexter (alzando la voz): ¡No le creas, Brick! Ellos querían sacarte tus poderes para dejarte fuera de la misión.

Brick (volteando hacia Dexter): ¿Y cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

Dr. Brisbane (señalando a Dexter y frunciendo el ceño): No puedes confiar en él, sus principios morales lo han llevado a traicionar a la empresa, igual que tú, estás rebelándote ahora…

Brick (pasando su brazo derecho por delante de él para denotar que no le importaba ya la autoridad de Brisbane): ¡Al diablo con la Patrulla, el Consejo Oscuro está haciendo de las suyas y ustedes están como si nada!

Dexter (oyendo llegar personal de seguridad): Brick, vámonos antes de que esto se ponga feo…

Dr. Brisbane (enfureciendo también): Ven aquí, maldito niño. Soy tu padre, debes creerme, fui yo quien te devolvió la vida y así me lo agradeces…

Brick (tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos): ¡Basta! Podrás haberme devuelto la vida pero no fue por bonanza, solamente fue porque me querías usar para tus fines, ya ni siquiera sé cuáles son…

Dr. Brisbane (intentando dar lástima y "demostrar" que él era el bueno): Estábamos trabajando para mejorar tus habilidades de batalla, Brick… Si vuelas esto, la victoria del Consejo Oscuro será un hecho…

Dexter (enfureciendo también ante los dichos de Brisbane): ¡Mientes! Tú sólo querías borrarlo del camino porque su poder es mayor al de cualquier superhumano que hay en la Tierra…

Dr. Brisbane (desafiando a Dexter): ¡Cierra la boca, maldito entrometido! ¿O acaso quieres que termine con Olga tal como Mandark se deshizo de tu hermana?

Dexter (apretando su puño y frunciendo el ceño): ¡No permitiré que eso pase!

Dr. Brisbane (riendo sádicamente): Admiro tu valentía, pero tenemos a Olga y a tu madre tomando un café en tu casa, con tan sólo apretar este botón ellas volarán de inmediato…

Dexter (suplicando): ¡NO! Por favor, no lo haga, déjelas fuera de este asunto.

Dr. Brisbane (con tono amenazante): A los traidores se los debe tratar así.

Brick (mostrando algo de autoridad): Deja en paz a Dexter, papá. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que estas amenazas nos dejan más débiles frente a Zim y los suyos?

Dr. Brisbane (altanero y sobrador): ¿Todavía te atreves a llamarme papá, Brick? Qué desconsiderado, date por muerto, olvídate de llevar mi apellido…

Brick: ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Dr. Brisbane: Ya nada más, en cuanto termine a mi nuevo RowdyRuff Boy, él se encargará de ustedes, ¡váyanse y púdranse!

Brick derritió el botón que tenía el Doctor Brisbane con su visión láser y Dexter oprimió dos botones que se hallaban en el túnel, uno para cerrar el túnel y otro para activar bombas puestas en todo el edificio. Ambos escaparon por el pasadizo. Brisbane se moría de dolor, su mano también fue alcanzada por la visión láser de Brick y quemaba muchísimo. Una vez que llegaron al final del túnel, Brick sujetó a Dexter del brazo izquierdo y comenzó a volar hacia el centro de la ciudad, dado que el Centro de Investigaciones de la Patrulla Skyway (filial Megaville) se encontraba a unos veinte kilómetros de la misma. Mientras tanto, el Centro de Investigaciones quedaba en pedazos, las bombas habían explotado.

Brick (mirando serio a Dexter): Espero que tengas una buena excusa para haberme puesto en contra de mi padre…

Dexter (agachando la mirada): Ojalá te estuviera mintiendo, te explicaré todo luego…

Cayó la noche en Nueva York y Ken comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel donde estaba Chun-Li, pero al llegar no la encontró. Tocó la puerta y nadie atendió, entonces decidió tirarla abajo de una patada. La habitación estaba vacía. El rubio comenzaba a preocuparse cuando la bella mujer china salió del baño envuelta en un toallón.

Chun-Li: ¡Ken! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ken: Hola, Chun-Li. Pensé que te había sucedido algo.

Chun-Li: ¿Tú rompiste la puerta?

Ken (sonriendo y poniendo su mano sobre su propio pelo): Lo siento, discúlpame. (Risas)

Chun-Li (riéndose): Descuida, Interpol cubre todos los gastos.

Ken: Dime, ¿qué ha sucedido?

Chun-Li: Gill ha escapado de nuestra misión a la base y ha logrado llevarse buena parte de su base de datos. He pedido refuerzos a Guile para amortiguar la contraofensiva, los refuerzos que han participado de la expedición se encuentran en viaje. Bison, aunque no lo creas, sigue vivo. Pude averiguar que él tendría una alianza muy grande en mente, por lo cual rechazó la propuesta de Gill de unirse para acabar con Interpol.

Ken: Entonces, ¿Gill atacará solo?

Chun-Li: Eso creo.

Ken: ¿Con quién se aliará Bison?

Chun-Li: Según mis fuentes se trata de unos alienígenas, creo que quien comanda dicho bloque es un científico al cual nuestra organización le ha perdonado la condena. Se trata del Doctor Xander. He reproducido las escuchas que me han enviado desde nuestra base central. Él habló de unas naves y de bombas atómicas posteriores a ataques sorpresas que se harían la próxima semana pero, ¿dónde podría atacar esta presunta alianza?

Ken se paralizó. Quedó mirando el vacío, como si él tuviera la respuesta. Levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de Chun-Li y, con algo de culpa, le dijo:

Ken: Destruirán Megaville en cualquier momento.

Chun-Li: ¿Megaville? ¿Qué es eso?

Ken: Es una ciudad donde se encuentran las mejores escuelas de héroes de todo el mundo.

Chun-Li: Y dime, ¿por qué atacarían allí?

Ken: Porque allí se encuentra la resistencia que enfrentan esos alienígenas de los que hablaste, y seguramente al no poder acabar con dicha fuerza, ellos están buscando la manera de unirse para destruir este planeta. ¡Es el caso que estamos investigando junto a Ryu, Chun-Li!

Chun-Li: Ahora todo tiene sentido. De seguro Bison se alió junto a estos extraterrestres, dudo mucho que haya dejado pasar la oportunidad.

Ken: Ryu se quedó en Megaville, no sé cuánto tiempo podrá tener antes de que todo estalle.

Chun-Li (muy preocupada): ¡Dios mío! Debemos avisarle cuanto antes.

Ken: Huh, sí. Yo lo llamaré en cuanto pueda. Mientras tanto debemos enfocarnos en nuestra misión.

Chun-Li: Sí, claro.

Ken: ¿Qué has podido averiguar sobre este contraataque del grupo Illuminatti?

Chun-Li: Gill y su equipo se esconden en una guarida auxiliar ubicada bajo agua, más precisamente en una base submarina que tienen en la Estatua de la Libertad.

Ken: De acuerdo. Mañana a primera hora saldremos a investigar, Gill no debe tener mucho apoyo consigo, lo resolveremos rápido.

**N/A= Muy bien amigos, hasta acá el capítulo seis. Un giro rotundo en el rumbo de la historia, Brisbane y Weasel no son quienes parecen ser, quizás Dexter también cambie su actitud, pero lo bueno es que Brick ha logrado escapar. Esta guerra recién comienza, no olviden dejar sus opiniones y leer el próximo capítulo. Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongCAPÍTULO SIETE: "PACTO DE CONFIANZA"/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boomer y Butch se hallaban durmiendo una plácida siesta, de esas que cuando uno está agotado se disfrutan el triple, aunque fueran las ocho de la noche. No obstante, ellos no se habían acostado a dormir, sólo esperaban echados en el sillón que viniera Ryu. De pronto, alguien llamó a su puerta, y ellos despertaron descubriendo que sencillamente se habían dormido producto del cansancio, sin querer. Butch abrió la puerta con su mano izquierda mientras se refregaba los ojos con la derecha. "Ryu, pasa", dijo el de ojos verdes. Ryu sólo atinó a pasar, mientras que Butch quedaba anonadado al ver que Ryu no estaba sólo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick (bromeando para traer tranquilidad): ¿Hay lugar para alguien más aquí?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Butch (yendo a abrazar a su hermano, algo no muy habitual): Hermanito, por fin has vuelto. ¿Qué rayos te sucedió?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: Déjame contártelo, Butch. ¿Dónde está Boomer?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Butch: Huh, durmiendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boomer: ¿Quién está durmiendo? (Abrazando a su hermano rojo) Hey, Brick. ¿Dónde has estado? Sabía que volverías./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: Ya les contaré, tenemos información muy importante. Pero antes de eso, comeremos algo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todos, incluyendo a Ryu, cenaban hamburguesas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Un momento de paz en plena tormenta, que les permitía a nuestros héroes olvidarse por un ratito de todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero en un contexto de caos, era imposible que no sucediera algo esa noche…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick (atendiendo su celular): ¿Hola? Sí, Dexter, ¿qué sucede? (abriendo más los ojos como signo de sorpresa) ¿Qué? Bien, iremos hacia allá. De acuerdo, adiós. (Cortando la llamada) Chicos, debemos ir a la casa de Dexter, acaban de matar a Olga y a su madre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boomer: ¿Qué?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Butch: Esto no puede ser cierto…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ryu: Deberíamos ir a ver, quizás este caso pueda aportarnos más información sobre el Consejo Oscuro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los cuatro comieron las hamburguesas que habían empezado de un solo bocado y salieron volando (Ryu sujetado a Brick) hacia el lugar. Al llegar se encontraron con otra escena horrible: Olga y la madre de Dexter yacían sin vida, con sus caras cortadas como si se tratara de una máscara y varios disparos de bala en la zona del pecho. Dexter estaba llorando mientras abrazaba a Jenny, puesto que las PPG no podrían ir allí porque estaban en el hospital aún (no obstante, Dexter les había comunicado lo sucedido por teléfono)./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: Dexter, ¿qué diablos está ocurriendo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dexter (con la voz quebrada y limpiándose las lágrimas): Realmente es muy desesperanzador, el Doctor cumplió con su palabra. Ahora me toca a mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boomer, Butch y Ryu observaban perplejos la escena, sin saber qué estaba sucediendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: Aguarda, antes de ir a vengarte debes ser frío, ellos podrían matarte si actúas por impulso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dexter: Es que no puedo, Brick. No puedes ser racional cuando te quitan lo más valioso de tu vida./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick (abrazándolo para consolarlo): Escucha bien, Dexter. Si ellos continúan atacando, muy pronto acabarán con todos nosotros. Debemos refugiarnos pronto, esta ciudad es cada vez menos segura. Ayúdame a organizar esto, por favor. Ryu e Interpol nos darán una mano también, debemos poner lo mejor de nosotros./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dexter: De acuerdo, te ayudaré con eso. Gracias, Brick./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: De nada, ahora estamos juntos en esto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ryu: Muchachos, ¿alguien me explica qué sucede?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dexter: Sucede que estamos en guerra contra un enemigo muy poderoso. El Consejo Oscuro ha extorsionado a la Patrulla Skyway para que se alinee con ellos. La Patrulla ha cedido y todos los que formamos parte de su personal fuimos obligados a servirles, caso contrario perderíamos nuestra vida o la de alguien cercano./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ryu: ¿Y por qué la Patrulla cedió?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dexter: Con una simple amenaza bastó, aunque no descarto que desde un principio todo esto fuera parte de un plan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: Si Brisbane decidió tomar represalia por lo que ocurrió hoy, es muy probable que haya sobrevivido a las bombas que activaste./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dexter: Sí, aunque ellos no son nada sin sus inventos. Debemos aprovechar para sacarnos espías de encima./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: ¿No crees que ellos se resguardarán en la nave de Zim ahora? Es la que está más cerca de la Tierra, el doctor Xander debe estar lejos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ryu: Deberíamos ir allá a ver si encontramos alguna pista./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: Muy bien, intenten descansar por hoy. Dexter, lamentamos mucho lo de tu madre, pero te prometo que su muerte será vengada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dexter: Gracias, Brick. ¿Tienen lugar en su residencia? Por hoy creo que no podré dormir en esta casa…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: Claro, ven con nosotros./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ryu: Descuida, Brick. Lo llevaré conmigo al hotel, ustedes necesitan su espacio también./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dexter: Gracias, Ryu./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ryu: Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ryu caminó hacia la puerta para marcharse, pero se detuvo al ver cómo Dexter observaba con tristeza y por última vez los restos de su madre y los de Olga. "Me vengaré…", balbuceó el muchacho, retirándose junto a Ryu de la escena. Los RRB también procedieron a retirarse, ya no tenían nada más que hacer allí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick despertó, como si aquellas escasas tres horas de sueño hubieran sido suficientes. "Debería visitar a Bombón", pensó, y salió. Lejos de ir volando hacia el hospital, prefirió caminar hacia allí. Él observaba cómo el cielo se iba nublando, las calles de Megaville estaban vacías, los centros comerciales se hallaban cerrados... El viento soplaba fuerte, y era ese sonido, junto a sus pasos, lo único que se oía. Se hacían las siete de la mañana cuando el muchacho de la gorra roja ingresaba al hospital por la puerta principal, encarando las escaleras para ir hacia la habitación 257. Antes de llegar se desvió hacia el baño de varones, deteniéndose al entrar y oír cómo una puerta se cerraba. Caminó lenta y sigilosamente, cruzando todos los sanitarios. Al ver que el último estaba cerrado, se detuvo y lo abrió de una patada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick (sorprendido): Bombón, ¿qué haces aquí?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón (vestida y sentada, tapándose la cara de vergüenza y extendiendo su mano como pidiéndole a Brick que se aleje): No, Brick. Por favor, vete./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick (más serio): No me iré de aquí sin saber qué te pasa…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón (avergonzada): Brick, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te alteras tanto?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick (bastante fastidioso a esta altura): Maldita sea, sólo quiero ayudarte./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick se acercó a Bombón, y ella lo abrazó, generando una sorpresa en él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick (sonrojado): ¿Qué te sucede, Bombón?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón (rompiendo en llanto): Dexter está... raro.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick (confundido): ¿De qué hablas?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón (con la voz quebrada como cualquier persona que habla mientras llora): Él está enojado conmigo porque ya no lo quiero como antes, pero estoy segura de que él está actuando así porque está dolido…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick (apesadumbrado): Oh, entiendo... Oye, puedes confiar en mí. Sé que te sucede algo más.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ella se quedó mirándolo fijo, pudiendo apenas hacer una mueca para darle a entender a Brick que estaba pasando un momento muy difícil./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick (poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de ella): Es difícil para él perder a tu madre, y más difícil aún es para ustedes confiar en alguien después de todo lo que han vivido, pero deben confiar en nosotros desde ahora. Debemos ser fuertes y unirnos para salvar este mundo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón (abrazándolo más fuerte aún): Gracias, Brick. No tienes idea de cuánto lo necesito./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick (aceptando el abrazo y abrazándola a ella también, sonriendo en señal de calma): Oh, tranquila. ¿Ya tienen el alta?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón (con algo de resignación): Sí, pero no tenemos compañía ahora. Me siento muy insegura./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick (dubitativo): Quizás sería una buena idea que vengan a nuestra pensión por unos días, habrá lugar para todos. Lamento que no haya comodidades allí pero.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón (lo interrumpe): No, ustedes deberían venir con nosotras./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: ¿Estás segura?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón: No en realidad, creo que debería consultar con las chicas primero. Ya no dependemos de nadie para investigar el caso y atacar ciertos lugares./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick (levantando la vista hacia los ojos de Bombón): Estamos juntos en esto, ¿cierto?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón (lo mira a los ojos, sonríe y se limpia las lágrimas): Claro que sí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick (sonríe levemente): Y dime, ¿qué harán ahora?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón (un poco mejor de ánimo): Nos darán permiso para salir en cuatro horas. Iremos al parque primero, luego iremos al Centro de Investigaciones a buscar alguna pista con Dexter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: (Silencio) Bien, nos veremos más tarde entonces./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eran las dos de la tarde y nuestros muchachos se hallaban entrando al Parque de Megaville. Boomer traía una mochila en sus espaldas, dentro de ella llevaba un mantel, algunos sanguchitos (emparedados para los latinoamericanos que no son de Argentina), una pelota de fútbol y algunos chocolates que, a modo de agradecimiento por la confianza, los chicos querían regalarle a nuestras heroínas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ellas venían por el otro acceso, disfrutando del aire libre después de tres días eternos dentro del hospital, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Traían consigo algunas bolsas del Centro Comercial, quizás con ropa recién comprada dentro. Dicha sonrisa se potenció cuando ellas cruzaron sus miradas con los muchachos, quienes sonrieron al verlas. Un ambiente muy alegre invadía esos días de desolación y desesperación./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón: ¿Cómo están, chicos?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: Muy bien, ¿y ustedes?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Burbuja (con un vendaje en la mejilla): Bien, se me ha curado bastante ésta herida./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boomer: ¿Han comido? Trajimos algunos sándwiches aquí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bellota: ¡Ya era hora, tengo hambre!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Butch: Bueno, pues... ¡a almorzar!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luego de un cálido almuerzo, los chicos les regalaron sus chocolates a las chicas, quienes acto seguido comenzaron a abrir sus bolsas… ¡ellas les habían comprado algo de ropa a los chicos como agradecimiento por salvar la vida de Burbuja! Por primera vez, los seis se sentían a gusto estando en grupo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick (respirando con ganas para frenar su efusiva risa): Nos encantaría quedarnos toda la tarde, chicas. Pero debemos regresar a casa a preparar la emboscada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón: ¿Emboscada? ¿A dónde se irán, Brick?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: Iremos a la nave central de Zim a buscar algunas pistas, necesitamos saber qué trama el enemigo para resistir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón: Nosotras los acompañaremos…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: Claro que no, deben recuperarse aún. Debes saber que lo que pasó anoche en casa de Dexter fue un aviso, el Profesor Utonio podría estar en peligro también./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón: Tienes razón, pero avísame ni bien tengan algo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: Por supuesto. Y gracias por estas lindas horas…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Burbuja: Fue un placer, debemos juntarnos más seguido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bellota: Claro que sí, lo volveremos a hacer pronto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"RRB: ¡Adiós, chicas!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"PPG: ¡Adiós!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luego de saludarlos, las chicas fueron charlando entre ellas:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón: ¿Acaso soy la única a la que todo esto le parece una locura?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bellota: Estoy contigo, pero de alguna manera no me preocupan esos chicos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Burbuja: ¿A qué te refieres con que no te preocupan?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bellota: Por primera vez no los veo como una amenaza. Creo que estoy empezando a confiar en ellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón: Sí, yo opino lo mismo. A veces siento que Brick ha cambiado mucho, siento que no lo reconozco por momentos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Burbuja: Boomer siempre ha sido así, sólo que él era arrastrado por sus hermanos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bellota: Y Butch es más amigable de lo que parece, antes de sólo verlo me daban ganas de patearle el trasero./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón: Deberíamos darles otra oportunidad, ¿no lo creen?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bellota: ¿Otra oportunidad?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón: Sí, no sé… Sabes a que me refiero…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bellota: Oye, puedo perdonarles lo que hicieron en el pasado. Pero jamás saldría con Butch…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón: Yo no he dicho eso. Me refiero a que tal vez ellos han cambiado para siempre, en que deberíamos tratarlos como si fueran nuestros hermanos…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Burbuja: Yo estoy de acuerdo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bellota: Pues bien, más les vale que sólo se refieran a eso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bombón: Claro que sí… ¿Cómo podríamos salir con ellos?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luego de esa frase, las tres chicas hicieron silencio por el resto del camino. Nada, ni una sola palabra. Mientras tanto, los muchachos se hallaban preparándose para salir:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: ¡Vamos! Uniformes listos, ¿tienen sus armas a mano?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Butch: Armas listas, capitán./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: Oigan, antes de emprender este viaje, hay algo que debo contarles./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boomer: Dínoslo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Butch: Espero que no haya sorpresas…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick (un tanto nervioso): ¿Acaso no sienten que lo de hoy fue un lindo momento?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boomer y Butch: ¿QUÉ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: Lo que escucharon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Butch: Bueno, pensándolo bien me agrada mucho Bellota ahora que no quiere matarme…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boomer: No puedo hablar mal de Burbuja, ella se ha comportado muy bien conmigo aunque hayamos tenido ese malentendido el día que las volvimos a ver. ¿Tú cómo te sientes, Brick?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: No lo he pensado aún, todo sucedió muy rápido…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boomer: Oigan, chicos…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Butch: Descuida, hermanito. Ya sabemos que te gusta Bombón, sólo debes dejarlo de lado por unas horas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: Lo siento, Butch. Sólo me dejé llevar, necesitamos estar unidos ahora más que nunca./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boomer: Chicos…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Butch: Hemos aprendido a confiar en ellas, y creo que ellas confían en nosotros, pero aún no quiero entregarme definitivamente a ellas, podrían estar tramando algo también./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: Olvida eso, Butch. Todo saldrá bien, ellas deben confiar en nosotros./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boomer: ¡CHICOS!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick y Butch: ¿¡QUÉ!?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boomer: Ryu ya está abajo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Butch: ¿Y qué esperas para abrirle?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boomer: Necesito las llaves…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: Lo siento, Boomer. (Saca las llaves del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón) Bien, pongámonos a trabajar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boomer y Butch: De acuerdo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Acto seguido, los muchachos terminaron de preparar todo y se acostaron en el piso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: Muy bien, hemos terminado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boomer: No veía la hora de acabar con esto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 194.7pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Butch: Estoy exhausto, creo que tomaré una siesta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boomer: Sí, yo estoy contigo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick: De acuerdo, ustedes pueden descansar si quieren. Pero yo debo ir a terminar algo pendiente antes de partir. Volveré enseguida…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió para salir, pero antes de que se fuera Ryu le preguntó:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ryu (preguntando inocentemente): ¿Te acompaño, Brick?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick (sin voltear para ver al japonés a los ojos): Gracias, Ryu, pero prefiero ir sólo, no es nada importante./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ryu (volteando hacia Boomer y Butch, quienes se habían dormido ahí mismo): De acuerdo. Te esperaremos para salir, tal parece que tus hermanos no vienen durmiendo bien./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brick salió volando de su residencia. Su propia voz comenzaba a invadirlo de pensamientos. "¿Acaso está bien lo que estoy haciendo? Creo que no estará tan mal despejar mi mente, con ella me siento diferente. No es muy distinto a tomar una siesta antes de una misión", pensó en voz alta. Para cuando terminó de hilar su razonamiento, él aterrizó en el Parque de Megaville, donde sentada y de espaldas a donde estaba Brick, lo esperaba una pelirroja de ojos rosas…/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" /p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"N/A= Hola a todos, final del capítulo siete! Demasiados cabos sueltos le quedan a una historia que cada vez está más lejana al punto de partida. ¿Qué fue a hacer Brick con Bombón al Parque? ¿Habrán encontrado algo en el Centro de Investigaciones las chicas y Dexter? ¿Lograrán exitosamente incurrir en la nave de Zim? ¿No les parece extraño que el Consejo Oscuro haya dado tregua por un día? Todas estas preguntas y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de este libro, no se lo pierdan, un saludo!/strong/p 


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 8: "¿LA SUERTE ESTÁ ECHADA?"**

En la residencia de Megaville Elementary, Boomer y Butch despertaron de su siesta al oír que alguien estaba preparando la cena.

Boomer (levantándose eufóricamente al sentir el olor a hamburguesa): ¡Oh, Ryu! ¡Qué lujo!

Butch (estirando brazos y piernas, con tono de arrepentido): Disculpa, es que estábamos muy cansados… No podemos fallar en esta misión, necesitábamos descansar aunque sea un poco…

Ryu (sonriendo mientras movía las hamburguesas de lugar para que se cocinaran de ambos lados): Me parece bien, ¿qué tal la siesta?

Butch (sonriendo): Estuvo excelente, Ryu.

Ryu (sin dejar de sonreír): Oigan, tengo ciertas dudas sobre la situación, ¿podrían ayudarme?

Boomer (quitando su cara eufórica y cambiándola por una preocupada): Claro que sí, ¿qué sucede Ryu?

Ryu (intentando pensar con claridad): Tengo una idea del caso pero hay algo que no me cierra, chicos. ¿Por qué estos villanos sólo atacan Megaville y no otros lugares?

Butch (dejando entrever su rencor): Porque ahora nos odian, tanto a las chicas como a nosotros...

Boomer (mirando al suelo mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente): Lo que Butch dice es cierto, pero hay un contexto que debes entender para saber qué está pasando.

Ryu (con tono de detective): ¿Hay un plan más grande que destruirlos a ustedes seis?

Boomer (mirando a los ojos a Ryu y hablando apesadumbrado): Nosotros somos una parte crucial de los experimentos del enemigo. El doctor Xander busca crear villanos para dominar el universo y obtener riquezas sin fin. Se ha hecho de varios planetas con mucha facilidad, pero aquí no se la han hecho sencilla hasta ahora. Las PPG y nosotros, junto a la Patrulla Skyway, debemos frenarlo para que no conquiste el último planeta que le falta.

Ryu (sorprendido, entendiendo la dimensión del problema): Diablos... ¿Qué usa el doctor Xander para atacar frecuentemente?

Butch: No lo sabemos exactamente, me temo que Dr. X puede perfeccionar sus androides o como sea que se llamen.

Ryu: Sí, Brick me ha dicho que Weasel estaba creando un muchacho con superpoderes igual a ustedes. ¿Acaso esa ardilla tiene algo que ver con el Consejo Oscuro?

Butch: Realmente no lo sé, creo que el hecho de que seamos sus únicos "héroes" no es una casualidad.

Boomer (algo tímido): Ryu, necesitamos su ayuda para saber con mayor claridad qué sucede exactamente sobre nosotros, tenemos muchas dudas sin resolver, al igual que tú...

Ryu (con tono de padre que intenta dar lo mejor): Nuestra intención es ayudarlos en todo, no solamente con la información que podamos recaudar sino dándoles una mano en las batallas que se generen, aunque no podremos planear algo hasta que logremos sacarle la ficha al enemigo.

Todos quedaron callados y en alerta al oír unos pasos provenientes del pasillo central, pasos que iban acrecentando su sonido a medida que pasaban los segundos. De repente, y muy enfadado, Brick entró a la residencia y cerró la puerta violentamente:

Butch (preocupado): Oye, viejo. ¿Qué te sucede?

Brick (desesperado y furioso, apretando su puño y mirándolo en señal de enojo): Debemos acabar con Zim antes de que él acabe con nosotros.

Boomer (rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente): Pues eso ya lo sabemos, Brick. De todas formas no entiendo cuál es tu punto.

Brick (calmándose y hablando con los ojos cerrados, con un semblante serio): Mataron a Utonio mientras estábamos en el Parque…

Ryu (serio): Perdón por interrumpir pero, ¿cómo sabes eso, Brick?

Brick (hablando con tristeza): Luego de ver a las chicas en el parque y de preparar todo para la misión, sentí la voz de Bombón llamándome, como si estuviera dentro de mí. Fui al Parque a ver qué le sucedía, ella me dijo que fuera ahí. Cuando llegué me lo contó todo…

Brick comenzó a narrar el recuerdo:

"Bombón (algo asustada y sorprendida): No sabía que podías oír mi voz…

Brick (serio): Eso no es lo importante ahora, Bombón. Dime, ¿qué te sucede?

Bombón (con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada): Cuando volvimos del Parque, huh, encontré esta nota pegada a nuestra puerta…

Bombón le mostró la nota a Brick, la cual en letras muy desprolijas decía "No intenten evitar lo inevitable, humanas. O terminarán como su padre…". Brick no podía entender cómo una resistencia que parecía sólida y consistente se iba desdibujando tan rápido.

Bombón (hablando muy entristecida y mirando al vacío): Y luego de leerla, abrimos la puerta y allí estaba el Profesor, con varias balas en su pecho y la cara cortada… Fue realmente algo horrible, me asusta pensar que quizás no podamos defender a este planeta, nuestra vida no tendría sentido si no logramos cumplir el propósito para el cual vinimos al mundo…

Bombón se quebró en llanto y Brick sólo atinó a abrazarla, apoyando la cabeza de la chica rosa en su pecho y apoyando él su propia cabeza sobre la de ella. Él por dentro también se quebró, pues ya no se sentía tan seguro de que ellos pudieran detener la conquista, Dr. X y su equipo eran muy poderosos.

Brick (hablando con pesar): Lamento mucho lo de tu padre… Yo…

Bombón (hablando con frialdad): Ya está hecho, Brick. Queremos ir con ustedes a vengar la muerte de nuestro padre, antes de que esto se descontrole.

Brick (sufriendo por dentro pero intentando mostrar seguridad): De acuerdo, ¿puedes asegurarte de que tú y tus hermanas tengan todo para la emboscada?

Bombón (recuperando algo de valentía): Claro que sí, vengan a nuestra casa. Dexter está allí intentando ver si podemos usar a Dynamo para la misión.

Brick (intentando mostrar calma): Bien, las veré en una hora. Iremos con Ryu y los chicos. ¿Jenny puede venir?

Bombón (volviendo a entristecerse al recordar lo que pasó): Eso creo, yo me encargaré de avisarle. Adiós, Brick…

Brick (contagiado por el sentir de Bombón): Adiós…

Bombón (tímidamente): A… Aguarda, Brick…

Brick (extrañado): ¿Qué sucede?

Bombón (sonriendo tenuemente): Gracias por venir, necesitaba alguien con quien contar…

Brick (sonriendo suavemente): Oh, no es nada. Yo…

Pero antes de que nuestro pelirrojo pudiera terminar la frase, la chica rosa lo besó suavemente en su mejilla, haciendo que el muchacho de gorra roja se sonrojara mucho y guardara silencio. Ella sonrió al desprenderse de Brick, buscando que él también se sintiera seguro, pues la única manera de vencer era complementándose. Brick sólo devolvió la sonrisa acompañada de un guiño de ojo y salió volando hacia su residencia. Bombón quedó contemplando la huella que dejaba el rojo al volar, mientras sonreía con la esperanza de que toda esta tortura se acabara…"

Boomer y Butch se miraban entre sí, incrédulos. Como si desearan que todo esto fuera un sueño, pero no lo era. Ryu estaba alegre por dentro, él veía brillo en los ojos de Brick mientras este contaba lo sucedido. El japonés, quien era un gran guerrero pero no estaba listo para lidiar con seres de otro mundo, se sintió esperanzado al ver cómo el pelirrojo no sólo sentía cosas por Bombón sino que también se sentía un héroe. Los cuatro tomaron sus cosas mientras seguían inmersos en sus pensamientos, cada cual con sentimientos distintos, pero todos enfocados en lanzar una cruzada que empezara a revertir el juego hacia su lado. Al llegar al hogar de las PPG, los muchachos azul y verde corrieron a abrazar a sus pares femeninos, mientras Jenny, Ryu, Brick, Bombón y Dexter intercambiaban miradas de coraje, aunque a Dexter los celos se le notaban demasiado.

Brick (con energía): ¿Estamos listos, cierto?

Bombón (entusiasta): Por supuesto que sí.

Dexter (con tono de profesor explicando algo importante): Bien, este es el plan. Brick, Boomer, Butch, Jenny, Ryu y yo atacaremos la nave del enemigo desde adentro. Bombón, tú atacarás la nave desde fuera junto a Burbuja y Bellota, usando todo el poder de Dynamo. ¿Entendido?

Todos: Entendido.

Dexter (señalando a las PPG): Chicas, ustedes irán a la cabeza del robot para controlarlo. Los que atacaremos la nave iremos al centro, síganme.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones y despegaron, quedando Nora Wakeman en Nevada para monitorear todo lo que sucediera. En la central de Nevada había toda una división del ejército militar norteamericano listo para proteger a la madre de Jenny, asignándose tal operativo debido a lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

Nueva York. Medianoche. Una noche estrellada, la Luna iluminaba el mar. De golpe, una explosión atroz hizo vibrar las ventanas del hotel. Ken y Chun-Li despertaron como si de una pesadilla se tratara.

Ken (enojado y tomándose la cabeza): ¿Qué diablos sucede?

Chun-Li (entredormida y con voz ronca): No lo sé, creo haber oído una explosión, no muy lejos de aquí.

Ken (preocupado): Demonios, deberíamos ir a investigar antes de que nos tomen por sorpresa.

Chun-Li (largando una sonrisa para calmar el ambiente): De acuerdo, tan pronto terminemos una taza de café iremos hacia allá. No podemos ir a buscarlos desesperadamente, debemos averiguar de dónde provino la explosión antes de intentar acudir a su base secreta.

Ken (sonriendo levemente): Muy bien, iré a preparar café.

Ken puso en marcha la cafetera mientras preparaba tostados de jamón y queso. Chun-Li procedió a tomar un par de carpetas y se sentó en la mesa principal de la habitación, cuya ubicación se encontraba en frente de una ventana que daba vista al mar y a la Estatua de la Libertad. Pese a ser de noche, las luces de la ciudad y la costa permitían divisar muy bien dicho paisaje. Ken sirvió los cafés y dejó en la mesa las bandejas con la comida, no sin antes suspirar largamente, denotando cansancio.

Chun-Li (compasiva): Entiendo tu frustración, pero no debemos aflojar ahora. Estamos logrando grandes avances en la emboscada contra el enemigo.

Ken (hablando con calma): Lo sé, sólo estoy disfrutando este pequeño momento, algo me dice que lo que viene será muchísimo peor.

Chun-Li: ¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas?

Ken: El enemigo es mucho más poderoso de lo que parece, ya conquistaron prácticamente toda la galaxia, temo que nuestra resistencia ceda pronto.

Chun-Li (algo confundida): ¿Acaso no sumaremos héroes a nuestras filas? (Chun-Li amagó a levantarse violentamente de la mesa) Haremos todo lo necesario para librar nuestro planeta.

Ken (apoyando su brazo derecho sobre el brazo derecho de Chun-Li para calmarla y hacerla entrar en razón): Sí, pero no se trata solo de luchar incansablemente, Chun-Li. Es que no puedo parar de pensar en esos niños que conocimos en Megaville, me recuerdan mucho a mi hijo.

Chun-Li (mirando fijamente a los ojos a Ken para darle calma): Descuida, Mel estará bien. Yo también opté por dejar a Kaori en manos de Dhalsim.

Ken: ¿Acaso ella no había venido contigo?

Chun-Li (agachando la cabeza con un semblante resignado): Sí, pero dado el peligro que hay decidí enviarla con él. No le gustó mucho, pero no tengo otra opción.

Ken: A eso voy, estos chicos quedaron prácticamente solos para resistir, es una situación que no me agrada para nada.

Chun-Li: ¿Ya sabes quién es el enemigo?

Ken: Su nombre es Alexander Megalos, formaba parte del staff científico de la Patrulla Skyway. Recientemente, Ryu me ha dicho que todo el staff fue asesinado, a excepción de él, una ardilla parlante y otro científico llamado John Brisbane.

Chun-Li: ¿Por qué se fueron de Skyway?

Ken: Aún no lo sabemos…

Chun-Li: Es muy extraño, ¿tienes idea si esos sujetos estaban ahí cuando ocurrió la ola de asesinatos?

Ken: Tengo entendido que no.

Chun-Li: ¿No te parece demasiada casualidad?

Ken: De hecho, sí. Por eso temo que los niños caigan en alguna trampa, estaban bajo su cargo, los científicos conocen sus puntos débiles. Sé que Ryu se esforzará al máximo para que eso no ocurra, pero la situación es sumamente grave ahora.

Chun-Li: Deberíamos unir fuerzas con ellos tan pronto como sea posible, son presa fácil para Bison y compañía también, recuerda que ambos están aliados.

Ken: Ryu me dijo que tal vez sería una buena idea llevarlos al dojo para que estén a salvo.

Chun-Li: ¿El dojo de Gouken?

Ken: Exacto.

Chun-Li (desconfiando): No creo que sea una buena idea...

Ken: Será más seguro que en India, allí están muy cerca de todo el movimiento delictivo...

Chun-Li: Tienes razón, deberíamos enviar a nuestros hijos allí también.

Ken (enfurecido y golpeando la mesa con su puño): No... (Calmándose y hablando con tranquilidad) Es decir, ya sería demasiada carga para el maestro...

Chun-Li (con voz quebrada): Pero necesitamos que los niños estén a salvo, no podemos llevarlos con nosotros.

Ken (mirando su puño mientras lo apretaba): Lo sé, pero me siento más seguro si se quedan con Dhalsim. En caso de que las cosas se pongan feas, él podría teletransportarlos con nosotros.

Chun-Li (enfadada y en desacuerdo): ¡Ken, no podemos arriesgarlos así! Será mejor para ellos, podrán entrenar lo suficiente como para ayudarnos en un futuro.

Ken (después de darle un sorbo a su taza de café): Quizás nuestros hijos no deban ir, pero estos muchachos tienen capacidad para colaborar en nuestra misión. Después de todo es su misión también, debemos ayudarlos y guiarlos.

Chun-Li (llevándose las manos a la cara, denotando estrés y cansancio también): Deberíamos acabar cuanto antes con esto, no veo la hora de volver a casa y estar en paz por sólo unos días. Pero no por eso quiero involucrar a los niños.

Ken (mirando fijo los ojos de Chun-Li): Sé que es doloroso, pero necesitamos su ayuda también. Debemos ocuparnos de ellos.

Chun-Li (desistiendo de seguir discutiendo con Ken, él era duro como una roca): Está bien, está bien, haremos eso. ¿Qué pensará Ryu?

Ken (sonriendo con algo de orgullo): Sé que Ryu estará de acuerdo. Después de todo, nuestro deber es evitar que la humanidad caiga en manos de la civilización alienígena, y ellos son seres humanos.

Chun-Li (poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla y su pulgar en su mejilla derecha): Bueno, ya tenemos decidido qué hacer con los niños, confío en que Ryu logrará sacarlos de allí con vida. Ahora, ¿qué hacemos con Gill?

Ken (levantándose con su taza de café en mano, mirando por la ventana pegado a la misma y degustando su infusión): Debemos interceptarlo ahora, él atacará cuando bajemos la guardia. Supongo que esta misma noche podría aprovechar la situación y atacarnos.

Chun-Li (apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Ken y mirándolo a los ojos con entusiasmo): Bien, entonces nosotros seremos quien lo tome por sorpresa. Llamaré a Guile y a Sakura, ellos llegaron hace unas horas aquí a la base.

Ken (sonriendo con confianza): Excelente, nos encontraremos con ellos en el Madison Square Garden. Debemos actuar rápido.

Acto seguido, ambos partieron hacia destino, no sin antes contactar a Ryu para avisarle lo que se avecinaba, sino también para coordinar punto de reunión con Guile y Sakura. Una vez allí, procedieron a comenzar con su plan.

Guile (hablando por intercomunicador): De acuerdo, Ken. Nosotros rastrillaremos la zona Sur de la ciudad y luego iremos con ustedes. Estaremos en contacto.

Sakura (entusiasmada): ¡Adelante!

Nuestros héroes se encontraron tal cual habían planificado, pues al. Tan sólo dos segundos bastaron para que los cuatro fueran heridos por otra expolsión. Tras una intensa nube de humo, Gill los estaba esperando para terminar con su jugada.

Gill (riendo sádicamente): ¡Miren quiénes han venido a divertirse! Realmente los extrañaba...

Ken (posicionándose para pelear y con un tono eufórico): Aquí sólo nos divertiremos nosotros pateando tu estúpida cara.

Gill (risas): Por favor, ninguno de ustedes logrará evitar que al apocalipsis suceda.

Ken (cambiando su semblante de confianza por uno más furioso y batallador): Eso está por verse, maldito desgraciado…

Guile (furioso): ¿Para qué demonios quieres un apocalipsis? ¿Eres estúpido o qué?

Ken arremetió contra Gill pero éste lo sacó de escena con una patada, devolviéndolo hacia donde estaban el resto de los héroes.

Gill: Tonto... ¿Acaso no sabes que nuestra raza superior sobrevivirá a todo eso? Por fin podremos adueñarnos de este planeta y otorgarle un poder absoluto a nuestro gran salvador.

Ken (levantándose y con tono desafiante): Tonterías, menos charla y más pelea.

Gill (posicionándose para pelear): ¡Comencemos!

**N/A= Final del capítulo ocho, las grandes batallas están por comenzar, prohibido perdérselas si llegaron hasta acá. En otras palabras, se acerca el desenlace de este libro pero a la saga le queda mucho camino por recorrer (serían unos tres libros más, este dato es un premio por haber llegado hasta acá). No olviden dejar sus comentarios, seguir la historia y seguirme a mí para mantenerse al tanto. Un saludo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: "MISIÓN EN MARCHA"**

En un punto intermedio entre la Tierra y Marte, una nave espacial de gran tamaño, con decenas de cañones y una fachada exótica (con bastantes terminaciones puntiagudas y colores oscuros) se encontraba patrullando la zona como diariamente lo hacía. En su interior, miles de aliens de color verde y ojos rojos trabajaban a destajo frente a computadoras de alta complejidad para asegurarse de que no había nada extraño y que la nave siguiera su curso. Había en el comando central (que se hallaba en el frente de la nave, la cual era ancha atrás y se iba haciendo cada vez más fina) un clima de cierta calma, puesto que las arremetidas contra nuestros héroes venían siendo exitosas. De pronto, esa tranquilidad se rompió, o al menos eso parecía.

¿?: Señor, el enemigo se dirige a toda velocidad hacia nuestra nave. Es Dynamo, el robot de las PowerPuff Girls. Debemos detenerlo antes de que llegue al Edén Oscuro.

"Muy bien, Red. Procedan", dijo un extraterrestre desde su trono. Él observaba todo con seriedad, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo. Miraba a través de un vidrio gigante un punto fijo en el espacio, una luz que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. El alien se paró y comenzó a acercarse al vidrio con las manos en su espalda, manos que se hallaban cubiertas por guantes grises, que combinaban con sus botas largas, sus cuernos y su cinturón multiuso. Sus ojos rojos denotaban tranquilidad, pero su semblante aparentaba preocupación. Esa sensación de ambigüedad lo tenía a mal, pese a que sus ataques iban calando cada vez más hondo en nuestros héroes él no podía parar de pensar en qué iba a suceder una vez que lograran el objetivo. Quizás sentía que fue usado, o quizás no tendría la fuerza suficiente para emprender otra disputa una vez consagrado el Imperio. La unión convenía y mucho pero, ¿quién gobernaría realmente después de conquistar la Tierra? Zim sabía que tarde o temprano el Imperio se caería, puesto que no fue él quien logró el grueso de la conquista, sino que fue Xander.

Zim (muy serio): Bien, ya saben qué hacer. Todo está saliendo como lo planeamos. Red, avisa al Doctor Xander que ya puede hacer su parte.

Red: Sí, señor. De inmediato.

Dynamo se iba acercando cada vez más, pero la nave seguía avanzando de todas formas, mientras preparaba cientos y cientos de misiles, proyectiles y descargas eléctricas. "Aguarden, esperen a mi señal", dijo Zim, quien miraba todo pegado al vidrio que estaba al frente de la nave misma, sabiendo que tenía todo bajo control. Dynamo se hallaba a unos 2000 km cuando el líder ordenó atacar, lanzando todo el arsenal que tenía listo. En el interior del robot, las chicas ya tenían una decisión tomada.

Bombón: ¡A toda potencia, chicas!

PPG: ¡Embestida superpoderosa!

Y aun recibiendo los disparos de Zim, Dynamo siguió adelante a una velocidad monstruosa para embestir de frente a la nave en forma de topetazo. Por unos instantes, la nave alienígena permaneció inmóvil mientras Dynamo seguía empujando hacia Marte. Zim continuaba observando todo desde el suelo, la embestida lo había tumbado a él y a todos los que estaban parados al momento del choque. Justo antes de que Dynamo lograra hacer chocar a la nave contra la superficie del planeta rojo, la nave consiguió maniobrar para salirse del control de Dynamo, aunque no fue suficiente para evitar que la misma impactara contra el suelo. El robot de nuestros héroes corrió la misma suerte, quedando ambos vehículos interplanetarios bastante deteriorados pero en condiciones de seguir luchando. Al dar el topetazo, el ala este de la nave fue perforada, permitiendo que Brick, Boomer, Butch, Ryu, Jenny y Dexter cruzaran hacia la nave del enemigo. Entre los RRB y Jenny lograron proteger los cascos espaciales de Ryu y Dexter, que en caso de romperse durante el impacto contra el planeta rojo, dejarían sin oxígeno a ambos (y sin vida consecuentemente). Nuestros héroes esperaban escondidos detrás de un fusible el momento adecuado para atacar, mientras los aliens emprendían una retirada masiva de la nave, corriendo por el pasillo central.

Brick (susurrando): ¡Ahora!

Dexter tomó la delantera (puesto que él conocía la nave de Zim) e hizo señas al resto para que silenciosamente fueran arrimando hacia el comando central. Al llegar allí, ellos no encontraron a nadie, situación que los dejó confundidos y paralizados. En cuestión de segundos, todos cayeron al suelo, heridos por un rayo láser de gran potencia eléctrica. Al voltear, vieron que Zim ya tenía activado su cinturón multiuso de batalla y que había sido él quien les había disparado, puesto que se desprendía algo de humo de la muñeca derecha del alien. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Red y Mojo Jojo acudían a la escena controlando robots de gran tamaño.

Zim: Hiciste bien, Dexter. Muy buen trabajo…

Brick volteó hacia Dexter, quien sonreía sádicamente y se levantaba para ir caminando lentamente hacia los tres gigantes.

Dexter (hablando con altura): Fue un placer, señor. Ahora déjeme cobrar mi parte del trato…

Zim (riendo): Alto ahí, humano. Tú cobrarías si la operación se completaba, pero aún no se ha completado…

Dexter (sorprendido y exaltado): ¿Qué? ¡Aguarden, esto no era lo que habíamos acordado!

Zim (negando con la cabeza): Ay, ay, ay, Dexter… Si pretendes imponer condiciones, creo que no podrás hacer mucho…

Dexter (enfurecido y apretando su puño): ¡Traidores! ¡Teníamos un trato!

Red (riendo vilmente): Señor, creo que este sujeto ya no nos servirá más…

Zim (cargando una descarga eléctrica y apuntando hacia Dexter): Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Dexter (suplicando por su vida): ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESPEREN!

Acto seguido, Zim pulverizó a Dexter y lo convirtió en cenizas. Una muerte sin sufrimiento, pero no por eso había dejado de ser muy cruel.

Zim (apuntando hacia el resto de los chicos): Y ahora, el plato principal…

Nuestros héroes esquivaron el ataque, librándose así y de una vez por todas la batalla. Ryu apenas logró rodar por el suelo para evadir el rayo pulverizador de Zim, pero el extraterrestre preparó otro para lanzarlo hacia el japonés. Antes de que el mismo impactara con éxito, Brick se interpuso entre Ryu y el rayo y logró atajarlo con su visión láser, comenzando una disputa desigual en favor de Zim. Boomer y Butch se lanzaron contra Red mientras Jenny embestía con éxito a Mojo Jojo. El chico azul y el chico verde arremetían con arrestos individuales que no ocasionaban mucho daño a Red, quien con dos misiles los quitó de escena al menos por unos segundos, cayendo ellos a unos veinte metros fuera de la nave. Jenny volaba en zigzag mientras disparaba proyectiles que, a paso lento pero firme, iban destruyendo la corteza del robot de Mojo Jojo, quien inútilmente intentaba defenderse lanzando otros proyectiles un poco más pesados. Uno de ellos impactó a Zim, quien por ello detuvo su ataque y fue embestido ferozmente por Brick, lanzándolo el chico rojo afuera de la nave. Ryu se rehízo y corrió tras Brick, mientras que Jenny preparaba un ataque de energía para acabar con Mojo Jojo. Afuera de la nave, las chicas volaban con Dynamo mientras disparaban misiles hacia los cientos de robots aliens que intentaban bajar al robot de las PPG.

Bombón: Chicas, debemos acabar con la nave.

Bellota: Muy bien, déjame eso a mí.

Burbuja: Aguarden, ¿cómo sabremos si alguno de nosotros está allí dentro todavía?

Dynamo fue bajado al recibir un impacto de energía muy potente antes de que Bombón o Bellota pudieran digerir la pregunta de Burbuja. El robot de las PPG quedó desvanecido en el suelo, como si se tratara de una persona. Zim y Red intentaron introducirse por un costado de la nave para activar el sistema de escape de emergencia, no sin antes tomar las cenizas de Dexter, guardarlas en una caja chica y enviándolas a otra parte con una nave espacial del tamaño de una persona por vía de la teletransportación. Mientras tanto, Jenny continuaba cargando su ataque final hacia Mojo Jojo, quien preparaba un ataque de energía para seguir resistiendo. Al ver que la nave escapaba, Bellota decidió que Dynamo disparara un ataque de energía rápido y poderoso, el cual destruyó completamente la nave de Zim. Causando una gran explosión que mandó a volar a todos los que estaban allí peleando, incluidos los RRB y Ryu, quienes intentaban meterse nuevamente en la nave para evitar que Zim y Red escapen.

Bellota: ¡Eso es!

Burbuja: Oigan, Dynamo no tiene suficiente energía para levantarse.

Bombón: Salgamos de aquí, somos presa fácil estando quietas.

Zim y Red yacían desvanecidos en el suelo, intentando levantarse con claras muestras de dolor. Los muchachos y Ryu acudían a su encuentro bastante mejor que los aliens.

Ryu (autoritario y desafiante): Deténganse ahí, o los haremos pedazos.

Zim (riendo exageradamente): Pueden hacernos pedazos si quieren, pero les aseguro que no evitarán la caída de su pequeño planeta.

Brick (enfadado): ¿De qué hablas, maldito extraterrestre?

Zim (presumiendo): Ustedes están aquí perdiendo el tiempo, mientras el Doctor Xander está en su planeta tomando lo que resta de Megaville (risas sádicas) Dexter hizo muy bien su trabajo, pero temo que era un estorbo, por eso decidí matarlo… (Encendiendo su cinturón de combate nuevamente, mientras Red hacía lo propio) ¡Ustedes también son un estorbo, así que tampoco saldrán de aquí con vida!

Brick (enfurecido y en posición de batalla): ¡Demonios! Hemos caído como unos imbéciles… (Mirando hacia sus hermanos y Ryu) Debemos volver tan pronto como sea posible, pero no pienso dejar a este par de bastardos con chances de seguir molestándonos…

Ryu (serio pero listo para pelear): Normalmente no quisiera matar a quien enfrento, pero aquí nada puede hacer la justicia terrestre. (Comenzando a aumentar su nivel de energía) No tenemos otra opción…

Boomer: ¡Adelante!

Butch: ¡Vamos!

Ryu y Brick se dirigieron hacia Zim, mientras Boomer y Butch fueron hacia Red. Ambas peleas ocurrían a una distancia de 10 km, distancia que surgió cuando Zim y Red se separaron antes de ser embestidos por nuestros héroes. A todo esto, las chicas combatían aliens a destajo, mientras veían de reojo lo que sucedía a 5 km de ellas. Burbuja fue tomada por dos aliens que la estaban mordiendo, pero un rayo celeste los pulverizó en cuestión de segundos. Cuando la chica rubia levantó la cabeza, vio venir a Jenny hacia ella.

Jenny: Oye, Burbuja. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Burbuja (feliz de ver a su amiga): Oh, Jenny. (Abrazándola) Gracias al cielo que estás bien.

Jenny (contenta pero algo impaciente): No me has respondido mi pregunta…

Burbuja (serenándose): Oh, lo siento. Sí, me arden las heridas pero aun puedo seguir luchando. (Con entusiasmo) ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

Bombón congelaba cientos de extraterrestres con su aliento, mientras que Bellota liquidaba a muchos con un Kamehamehá. La batalla entre humanos y aliens era ardua, puesto que si bien los humanos dominaban en poderío, los aliens seguían llegando al lugar, un lugar desierto en medio de un planeta que no parecía estar deshabitado en lo más mínimo. Cerca de allí, Boomer y Butch caían violentamente sobre algunas rocas que allí había, destruyéndolas con el impacto y formando cráteres en el suelo.

Boomer: Demonios, no logramos hacerle demasiado daño.

Butch: Debemos atacar en equipo, ¡vamos!

Los muchachos volaron velozmente hacia Red, quien frenó las embestidas. Mientras el extraterrestre preparaba un puño cargado con energía hacia Boomer, Butch pasó por debajo de sus piernas y lo atacó con una gran patada, la cual hizo que Red volara herido. Boomer (esquivando a Red, quien estaba a dos metros suyo) voló detrás del alien para rodearlo y llevarlo de vuelta hacia el suelo con su ataque clásico llamado "sleet", el cual al ejecutarse con muchísimo poder logró congelar a Red (pese a que la atmósfera de Marte era muchísimo más cálida que la de la Tierra), cuyo cuerpo congelado se dirigía hacia donde estaba Butch. El chico de ojos verdes preparó un rayo Jerome con toda la furia, lanzándolo y acabando con el ayudante de Zim.

Boomer (alegre por la victoria parcial): ¡Bien hecho, Butch!

Butch (sonriendo levemente): Gracias, hermanito. (Recuperando su seriedad de batalla) Ahora vamos a ayudar a las chicas.

Ryu cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, mientras Brick volaba en círculos alrededor de Zim para marearlo e ir disparándole con su visión láser.

Ryu (pensando en voz alta mientras se sostenía como podía): Es inútil intentar combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, Zim tiene un campo de fuerza que lo protege, no puedo ayudarlo mucho. (Parándose y recuperando su postura de batalla) Sólo me queda una opción… (Provocando que naciera entre sus manos una gran descarga de energía) ¡Shinku…!

Brick cayó herido por un rayo láser de Zim que lo impactó con éxito. El alien iba dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el pelirrojo, pero al notar una gran luz celeste se detuvo. Al ver que Ryu se preparaba para atacarlo con mucha fuerza, Zim volteó hacia él, apretó un botón de su cinturón y comenzó a preparar una descarga de energía muy grande también.

Ryu: ¡Haadoooooukeeeeen!

Ryu disparó y Zim apuró su ataque para no ser derribado por el de Ryu. Ambos disputaban con todas sus fuerzas ese enfrentamiento, mientras Brick se levantaba como podía del suelo. Zim iba ganando espacio en la disputa, mientras Ryu intentaba resistir (el Shinku Hadouken no era un Hadouken grande sino que se asemejaba más a un Kamehamehá, pero con energía Hadou). El muchacho de la vincha roja incrementaba sus descargas pero todo era inútil, Zim tenía la disputa casi ganada. Fue allí cuando Brick voló con gran velocidad para colocarse a la par de Ryu y aportar a su ataque de energía, lo cual frenó el avance de Zim pero no retrotrajo la distancia que el alien había ganado.

Brick: ¡Vamos, Ryu! ¡Sólo un poco más!

Ryu: ¡No creo que pueda resistir mucho más!

Brick (incrementando vorazmente su poder y volviendo a cargar): ¡Ahora!

La carga de Brick comenzó a inclinar la balanza muy lentamente en favor de nuestros héroes, quienes continuaban intentando acabar con Zim. El alien no tenía más fuerza para descargar, razón por la cual fue cediendo poco a poco, hasta que el ataque de Brick y Ryu lo alcanzó. Una gran explosión se produjo luego de que la carga de energía impactara de lleno a Zim, haciendo parecer que todo se había acabado.

Ryu (cayendo arrodillado al suelo, con un tono exhausto): Ufff… Parece que se acabó…

Brick (parado y helado, mirando hacia la nube de humo que la explosión había producido): Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo…

Y allí fue cuando Zim, ya sin su cinturón de batalla, caminaba con dificultad hacia nuestros héroes, mostrando los dientes cual ser que sufre de un dolor insoportable.

Zim (tomándose su codo derecho con su mano izquierda, hablando semiarrodillado, inclinado hacia adelante): Esto… no ha terminado… aún, humanos…

El alien oprimió un botón que había en su muñeca derecha y se transformó en un gran monstruo, el cual triplicaba en tamaño a Brick y era simplemente formado por Zim, sólo que el cuerpo del mismo se había fortalecido y crecido. Brick apenas se mantenía de pie, mientras Ryu continuaba agitado y agotado sobre el suelo. Zim comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, pero antes de que pudiera atacar, Brick voló a toda velocidad hacia él y ejecutó un puño de acero infalible, el cual hizo que el muchacho de gorra roja atravesara con todo su cuerpo y de lado a lado el tronco del alien, quien sólo gemía del dolor. Brick siguió su recorrido y frenó unos cinco metros a la espalda de Zim, que cayó sobre el suelo y explotó definitivamente. El resto de nuestros héroes acudían al lugar, ya victoriosos de sus respectivos duelos… Al ver a Zim desvanecido y sin vida en el suelo, Bombón habló:

Bombón: Por fin… se acabó…

Brick: Ojalá pudiera decir que se acabó…

Boomer: No me digas que…

Brick: Sí, Boomer. Ahora la Tierra nos necesita…

**N/A= Terminó el capítulo nueve! Capítulo difícil para escribir pero al fin pude terminarlo. Ahora queda lo mejor, ni se les ocurra abandonar la historia en esta instancia de definiciones. Espero repercusiones pronto, les mando un gran saludo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ: "AL BORDE DEL COLAPSO"**

Nuestros héroes se hallaban regresando a toda velocidad hacia la Tierra luego de lo que Zim les había advertido. Afortunadamente, Dynamo fue reparado gracias a la energía de las chicas y dentro de él viajaban todos. El clima era muy tenso, ahora el reloj corría en contra suyo.

Boomer (abriéndose de brazos): Pero, ¿qué usarían para volar Megaville? ¿Cómo es que sabes que Dr. X está detrás de esto?

Brick (visiblemente cansado): Usé el intercomunicador de Zim para oír esto, escuchen con atención:

"Dr.X: ¿Cuál es el reporte, Weasel?

Weasel: Los radares ya están listos, señor. Se han plantado alrededor de cien bombas atómicas en toda Megaville sin que nadie se dé cuenta. La artillería aérea ha sido aprobada.

Dr. X: Excelente. Ejecutaremos el ataque mañana a medianoche, no hay tiempo que perder.

Weasel: Sacaré las pociones importantes de mi laboratorio secreto, señor.

Dr. X: No olvides deshacerte de las mejoras para seres compuestos por Sustancia X. Ya no son necesarias, Bell ya domina eficientemente su modo Shira Bell, y Blaine incorporó la cantidad suficiente de dicho preparado.

Weasel: Sí, señor.

Dr. X: Ya te deshiciste de los superpoderosos, ¿cierto Weasel?

Weasel: Me temo que por ahora siguen vivos, señor. Lo bueno es que no tienen ninguna sospecha sobre esta misión, con lo cual no intentarían nada buscando contrarrestar. Me aseguraré de avisarle si ellos vienen hasta aquí, quizás ni siquiera lleguen a salir de Marte con vida. Hay una bomba en el subsuelo de su edificio, otra en una maceta ubicada en un balcón cercano a su departamento y una tercera en la parte trasera del edificio, a la misma altura del suelo que la anterior. No tienen chance de sobrevivir al impacto, señor.

Dr. X: De acuerdo, procede. Oye, alguien más está oyendo esta conversación, ¿quién diablos eres?"

Brick (cual líder pensando a gran velocidad): Y allí rompí el intercomunicador para que sepan que nosotros lo sabemos. Debemos actuar ahora, muchachos.

Ryu (con algo de culpa): Lamento no habérselos dicho, Ken me avisó de algo pero no sabía bien de qué se trataba. Debemos actuar rápido.

Butch (indignado): ¿Y qué se supone que haremos, hermano?

Boomer: ¿Qué hay de las chicas?

Brick (gritando hacia arriba): Bombón, ¿pueden oírnos desde la cabina?

Bombón (hablando por el altoparlante de Dynamo y bromeando para calmar los ánimos): Por supuesto, capitán.

Brick (haciendo señas para que sus hermanos y Ryu se acerquen a él): Excelente. Escuchen bien, este es el plan...

De pronto, la pantalla central de Dynamo se apagó, pero el robot seguía su curso. De pronto, la misma volvió a encenderse, sólo que esta vez el Doctor Xander irrumpía con una videollamada.

Bombón (abriendo los ojos sorprendida): ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Dr.X (hablando amable e irónicamente): ¡Buenas noches, PowerPuff Girls! Al fin nos vemos la cara. (Con un tono persuasivo) No sabía que eran tan bellas…

Bellota (con su enojo característico): ¡Vete al Diablo, Xander! ¿Qué rayos haces en nuestra pantalla?

Dr. X: Bueno, a decir verdad esta es una pequeña muestra de lo que mi equipo y yo somos capaces de hacer. Sólo he venido dejar un mensaje…

Burbuja (asustada también): ¿Sobre qué?

Dr. X (frunciendo su ceño): No a ustedes, ¿dónde está Jenny?

Todos llegan a la cabina al oír la voz de X.

Jenny (asustada): Aquí estoy, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

Dr. X (serio): No seré yo quien te lo diga, te comunicaré con alguien especial para ti…

Xander finalizó su transmisión para dar paso a Nora Wakeman, quien tenía la boca vendada y estaba atada a una silla de brazos y piernas. Gritos desesperados denotaban que ella no la estaba pasando bien. Luego de unos segundos, Butch interrumpió el silencio tenso que había en la cabina de Dynamo.

Butch (señalando la pantalla y algo aterrado): ¡Esa es nuestra residencia!

Del otro lado de la transmisión, una voz extraña hablaba sin aparecer en cámara…

¿? (hablando sarcásticamente): Vaya, veo que tienen buen ojo…

Jenny apretó su puño y mostró sus dientes, en señal de furia, mientras su cuerpo de metal comenzaba a arder producto de su enojo.

Jenny (incrédula): ¡Vexus!

Vexus (provocando): Veo que también tienes buen oído, Jenny.

Jenny (gritando): ¡Suelta ya a mi madre!

Vexus (apareciendo en pantalla y apuntándole a Nora con un bisturí que salía de su mano derecha): Si la quieres, deberás venir por ella. Apresúrate, o le cortaré la cara como lo hice con sus otros padres (ríe exageradamente).

La transmisión se cortó, quedando sólo la pantalla con estática. Los comandos comenzaron a fallar, las chicas ya no tenían control sobre Dynamo, robot que seguía su curso.

Bombón (apretando todos los botones desesperadamente): Diablos, si no logramos frenar a Dynamo nos estrellaremos contra un meteorito.

Boomer (espiando por la ventana): Oigan, ya estamos cerca de la Tierra.

Brick: Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos. Ryu, ponte tu casco espacial. Saltaremos de Dynamo en cuanto estemos cerca del suelo.

Todos: De acuerdo.

Las PPG se quitaron sus cinturones y se transformaron para pelear, mientras Ryu se colocaba su casco y los RRB también se transformaban. Dynamo atravesaba la atmósfera terrestre y comenzaba a arder en llamas producto de la fricción. Bombón lanzó un ataque de energía lo suficientemente potente para perforar a Dynamo y dejar espacio para que todos salgan. A unos 700 km del suelo, todos (incluyendo a Ryu, quien era llevado de los brazos por Butch y Boomer) volaron fuera de Dynamo, que se estrelló en un campo en las afueras de Megaville, produciendo una gran explosión. Nuestros héroes aterrizaron cerca del robot, al tiempo que intentaban planear todo otra vez, cada movimiento que ellos intentaban era inmediatamente contrarrestado y superado.

Brick (sentándose frustrado en el suelo): ¿Y ahora qué se supone que haremos?

Bombón (acercándose a Brick y apoyando su mano en su hombro, sin pensar demasiado en sus palabras): Descuida, Brick. Todo estará bien.

Jenny (entristecida y hablando con rencor): No entiendo cómo puedes decir eso, Bombón. Mi madre está en peligro, todos estamos a punto de morir, no hay razón para creer que todo se resolverá…

Butch (apretando su puño): Vamos a salir de aquí, se los aseguro.

Boomer: ¿Qué haremos con las bombas?

Bellota (cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados): Sólo convendría tantearlas para saber dónde no debemos ir al momento del estallido.

Bombón (mirando hacia Bellota sin quitar su mano del hombro de Brick): Explotarán todas en el mismo instante, ¿cierto?

Butch: Técnicamente, sí. Tomen (les lanza un intercomunicador a cada pareja), debemos estar en contacto.

Todos fueron volando hacia la ciudad, a excepción de Ryu, quien decidió ir caminando a ver si hallaba rastros del laboratorio secreto al que Weasel había hecho referencia en las escuchas. Al llegar a la residencia de los muchachos, Butch y Bellota localizaron la bomba ubicada en la segunda maceta del balcón vecino (a la derecha de la habitación de los chicos), al tiempo que al ejército alienígena, el cual atinó a atacarlos pero se topó con una de las miles de bombas que habían escondidas en la ciudad, muriendo varios por sufrir descargas eléctricas al tocar la misma y otros tantos por la gran explosión. La cuenta regresiva de la bomba indicaba 15:39, 15:38, 15:37... Boomer y Burbuja encontraron el dispositivo detrás de la fachada central del lugar. Su tablero mostraba 14:02 y contando. Bombón y Brick fueron minuciosamente hacia el subsuelo y llegaron a divisar la bomba, la cual emitía un sonido por cada segundo que pasaba. Trece minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos bastarían para que todos volaran de allí.

Brick (removiendo toda la basura del lugar): ¡Aquí está! (Enciende el intercomunicador) Muchachos, ¿me copian?

Boomer: Aquí recibo, Brick.

Butch: Por supuesto, hermano.

Brick: Esta bomba indica 13:05 antes de su estallido, ¿qué tiempo tienen ustedes?

Boomer y Butch: El mismo.

Brick: Entendido, ¿alguna idea para desactivarlas? No creo que golpearlas sea una buena idea.

Jenny simplemente iba caminando hacia el acceso principal de la residencia, esperando que Vexus y su madre aparecieran. Esperó de pie unos instantes, y ante la falta de respuesta decidió entrar en la residencia. La puerta principal estaba abierta, todo allí aparentaba ser sorpresivamente normal. Los pasillos estaban impecables, las ventanas estaban sanas, pareciera que nadie había acudido allí. Jenny buscó por todas las habitaciones, encontrando en la última que le quedaba por revisar a su madre atada a una silla, igual que en la transmisión. La chica robot sólo atinó a abrazarla, mientras Nora intentaba gritarle algo a su hija. Al quitarle la venda de su boca, Nora comenzó a susurrar desesperadamente:

Nora Wakeman: Hija, debes irte de aquí cuanto antes…

Jenny (tomando su intercomunicador): Chicos, estoy con mi madre. Salgan de aquí, es peligroso. (Lo apaga) Descuida, mamá. Todo estará bien, ¿qué suce...?

Antes de que Jenny pudiera completar la frase, ella fue atravesada por un puño de acero, sin piedad. La chica robot sólo emitía estertores de muerte mientras caía encima de su madre, con el pecho perforado. Vexus observaba la escena en silencio, sintiendo quizás algo de confusión al no poder creer que ella había podido matar a la heroína que venía arruinando sus planes.

Nora: ¡NO! Eres un monstruo…

Vexus: Será mejor que cierres tu boca si no quieres morir también…

Nora: ¡Adelante! Mátame si quieres, pero te aseguró que los muchachos vendrán por mí.

Vexus: ¿Eso crees? Yo creo que tú y los muchachos morirán pronto… Adiós, señora Wakeman…

Acto seguido, Vexus rompió la pared que había en esa habitación y salió volando de allí, dejando a Nora atada a la silla y a su suerte. Se detuvo antes de partir definitivamente y observó a la señora Wakeman, quien luchaba como podía por salirse de la silla y escapar con vida. Vexus sólo gruñó al ver esto y apretó un botón que tenía guardado en su bolsillo. Toda la residencia explotó instantáneamente, provocando una gran explosión y un incendio voraz. La villana volteó para escapar pero al hacerlo se topó con Jenny, quien intentaba con sus últimos suspiros vengar la muerte de su madre.

Jenny (activando su comunicador): Si lograron salvarse, vengan conmigo. Estoy afuera…

Vexus: ¿Cómo es posible?

Jenny: Eso no importa ahora, tú me las vas a pagar muy caro…

Jenny intentó atacar a Vexus pero ésta última le disparó un rayo láser en forma cruzada, decapitándola y matándola en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La cabeza de Jenny voló hasta donde estaba la villana, quien luego de contemplarla fríamente la lanzó hacia el incendio, mientras el cuerpo de la chica azul yacía en el suelo y se comenzaba a calcinar. No obstante, la cabeza de Jenny volvió hacia donde estaba Vexus luego de unos segundos, lo cual sorprendió a ésta última. Del fuego salió Bombón, quien arremetió velozmente contra Vexus y la envió de una patada hacia el suelo, más lejos de la zona del incendio.

Vexus (seria pero algo aterrada): Imposible…

Bombón (cargando su poder): Es de muy mal gusto asesinar a una hija en frente de su madre…

Bombón disparó, pero Vexus logró esquivar su ataque. Antes de que la villana pudiera contraatacar, Bellota la embistió y le propinó una serie de puñetazos y patadas que la enviaron a volar. En el cielo, Vexus fue interceptada por Boomer y Butch, quienes se la enviaban mutuamente golpeándola también con puñetazos y patadas, hasta que Butch la pateó en dirección al suelo. Allí esperaba Brick, quien la dejó caer para que se lastimara con el concreto. Una vez que se fue el humo producido por la caída, el líder se acercó a Vexus, quien se levantaba lentamente, muy herida.

Brick (riendo sarcásticamente): ¿Te golpeaste?

Vexus (furiosa): ¿De qué te ríes, idiota?

Brick (desafiante): ¿Yo? De nada, sólo es gracioso ver cómo el karma va cobrando haberes en nuestro favor. (Risa sarcástica) Esto de hacer justicia es muy agradable en verdad.

Vexus (hablando con impotencia y sin pensar): Nunca detendrán al Doctor Xander, él mismo se encargará de asesinarlos esta noche…

Brick (dando cuenta del "error" de Vexus): Oh, ¿qué dices? ¿Ésta noche?

Vexus (entendiendo que se equivocó e intentando mantener un falso semblante serio): Demonios… Como sea, no tendrán oportunidad…

Brick (mordiendo en señal de ira): Igual que tú ahora…

Brick disparó un ataque de energía extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Vexus, quien absorbió de pie el impacto para luego caer arrodillada y, finalmente, ceder. El muchacho de gorra roja hizo señas para que todos fueran hacia donde estaba él. Todos acudieron, menos Burbuja, quien estaba llorando al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Jenny.

Brick: Gran trabajo, ahora deberíamos auxiliar a Ryu. Queda una sola cosa por resolver antes de planear nuestra defensa. (Mirando a Boomer) Huh, Boomer, tal vez Burbuja necesite de ti ahora…

Boomer fue hacia donde estaba Burbuja, quien miraba desconsoladamente los restos de Jenny. Su mejor amiga, su gran compañera, ¿qué sería de ella sin su complemento? Una ola de pensamientos tristes invadió a Burbuja, quien se percató de que Boomer se iba acercando tímidamente a ella. Antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer algo, Burbuja corrió a abrazarlo, rompiendo en llanto mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y sollozaba.

Burbuja (llorando): Hoy he perdido a una gran amiga, estoy muy dolida.

Boomer: Burbuja, yo…

Burbuja: Descuida, Boomer. Estaba preparada para esto, es sólo que me cuesta aceptarlo…

Boomer: Nadie puede aceptar esto, pero debemos hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que este planeta siga siendo lo que siempre fue…

Burbuja: ¿Y qué fue siempre, Boomer?

Boomer: Nuestro hogar… Es decir, no quiero que ninguno de nosotros pierda lo último que nos queda…

Burbuja: Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. (Desprendiéndose levemente de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa pura y los ojos brillosos) Te quiero mucho, prométeme que saldremos una vez que esto termine.

Boomer (sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de Burbuja): Yo también te quiero. Por supuesto que saldremos, pero antes hay que salir de ésta. (Guiñándole el ojo) ¡Andando!

Ambos miraron hacia donde estaban sus hermanos, quienes observaban la escena con atención. Todos sonrieron valientemente, sabían que se tenían del uno al otro y eso les daba confianza para enfrentar cualquier cosa que se presente. Luego de eso, Brick tomó su intercomunicador y llamó a Ryu, quien estaba siguiendo sigilosamente a Weasel hacia un lugar desconocido, que probablemente podría ser su guarida secreta. Los seis comenzaron a volar hacia la ubicación que Ryu les había enviado por celular.

Luego de cortar la comunicación, Ryu continuaba su persecución con mucho cuidado. La ciudad estaba desierta, cualquier ruido extraño o cualquier presencia, por más mínima que fuera, podrían alertar a Weasel y poner en peligro la misión. De pronto, la ardilla roja (quien vestía su clásico guardapolvo blanco pero esta vez traía un cinturón lleno de sustancias) tomó su intercomunicador y llamó al Doctor Xander.

Weasel (deteniéndose para hablar con el intercomunicador pegado a la oreja, como si fuera un teléfono celular): Doctor, disculpe la interrupción. He intentado comunicarme con Vexus y sólo obtengo estática, ¿qué ha sucedido? (Se detiene para oír a X) Oh, entiendo. Entonces, ya están aquí. (Otra pausa) Comprendo. ¿Quieres que rastree la zona? (Pausa) De acuerdo, pero primero sacaré los preparados, no debe quedar nada aquí suelto. (Última pausa) Muy bien. Adiós, señor. (Cuelga)

Ryu observaba todo escondido tras una pared, a unos diez metros de Weasel. Podría haberlo atacado pero su instinto le decía que debía esperar y atraparlo en el laboratorio, quizás algo de lo que había allí le serviría a su equipo o, al menos, le complicaría las cosas al Consejo Oscuro. El científico finalmente llegó a destino, y luego de mirar hacia atrás para asegurarse de que estaba sólo, entró en una alcantarilla muy rápidamente. Ryu repitió lo hecho por Weasel con extremo cuidado, pero al bajar la ardilla ya no estaba. La alcantarilla tenía un pasadizo lateral, quién sabe a dónde llevaba eso. El hombre de la vincha roja decidió meterse allí, yendo de puntas de pie para no mover el "agua". El túnel era bastante oscuro, pero ese pasadizo estaba iluminado con antorchas que colgaban de las paredes del mismo. El mismo estaba vacío, y era algo angosto para Ryu, quien avanzaba como podía, apoyando sus antebrazos en las paredes y encogiéndose para poder seguir sin tocar las antorchas (que estaban a la altura de sus hombros). Al final del pasadizo, el muchacho japonés llegó a un portón de metal, que se abrió automáticamente al detectar su presencia. Allí el laboratorio subterráneo de Weasel, lleno de preparados con leyendas. Ryu tomó el único que le parecía familiar, el de leyenda "mejoras para seres con sustancia X", quizás eran para Bell o para el chico nuevo que estaban creando, a lo mejor les serviría a RRB y PPG. Luego de eso, Ryu intentó escapar de allí lo más rápido posible, lográndolo con éxito. Una vez en la calle (a dos metros de la alcantarilla secreta), Ryu tomó el intercomunicador con la mano que le sobraba (en la otra tenía la matraz con el preparado) para avisarle a Brick lo sucedido.

Ryu: Brick, vengan a la ubicación que les enviaré por celular. No puedo permanecer aquí mucho tiempo, debemos buscar refugio para planear la defensa.

Después de cortar, Ryu giró para ver si los chicos estaban cerca, pero al hacerlo se encontró con Weasel, quien con un semblante muy serio permanecía parado, apretando sus puños.

Weasel: Entrégame eso, agente de Interpol.

Ryu: Eso jamás, no después de conocer tus intenciones.

Weasel: Si no accedes por las buenas, me temo que será por las malas…

Weasel tomó un tubo de ensayo tapado con un corcho, lo destapó y lo ingirió de un solo sorbo. Luego de unos segundos, la ardilla comenzó a crecer en tamaño, cambió su color a verde, sus músculos se fortalecieron, le creció pelo naranja en la cabellera y en el pecho, llegándose a ver esto último porque su guardapolvo se había roto.

Ryu (sorprendido): ¡Blanka!

Weasel: Sigo siendo yo, sólo que adquirí esta transformación gracias a mis conocimientos. Nunca lo entenderías…

Ryu: Claro que lo entiendo, aquí eres tú el que no entiende…

Weasel: ¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas?

Ryu (sonriendo desafiantemente): Verás, puedes transformarte si quieres pero aprender a dominar tu cuerpo lleva tiempo. Y si no me crees, me encargaré de que lo aprendas ahora cuando patee tu trasero… (Poniéndose en posición de batalla y dejando la poción detrás de él)

Weasel saltó para caer sobre Ryu pero el japonés logró devolverlo a su posición con un Shoryuken muy bien realizado. Él sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado, si la poción se rompía podría perder algo valioso. Fue así como decidió atacar a Weasel para alejarlo de la misma, pero la bestia se colgó de él y comenzó a mordelo vorazmente, hasta que Ryu logró desprenderlo con una patada, no sin antes tomarse el brazo izquierdo, el cual sangraba mucho. Acto seguido, el muchacho de la vincha roja comenzó a desplegar lo que tanto sabía, encadenando numerosos golpes para rematar su ataque con un Shinku Hadouken. Weasel cayó pesadamente pero se recompuso rápidamente, parecía tener mucho poder. La bestia encaró a Ryu pero éste último lo bloqueó, iniciando otra secuencia de patadas y puños que remató con un Bacs Bacs Buken, enviándolo a diez metros del impacto. Weasel tomó su intercomunicador y gritó desesperado por ayuda, mientras Ryu corría para atacar nuevamente, propósito que logró al impactar varios golpes nuevamente y terminar con la resistencia de Weasel lanzando un Shinku Hadouken acompañado de descargas eléctricas, siendo esto suficiente para acabar con la bestia. Tan sólo unos segundos después, nuestros héroes llegaron al lugar de la pelea.

Brick: Ryu, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Quién es él?

Ryu: Es Weasel, logró transformarse y molestarme bastante, pero he conseguido esto en su laboratorio. Será mejor que lo prueben antes de que el preparado corra peligro.

Casi sin pensarlo, todos tomaron un sorbo de ello, como si fuera una bebida alcohólica. Al principio, los chicos sintieron un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero segundos después eran más poderosos que nunca. Algo oportuno teniendo en cuenta que una nave espectacular iba azotando el lugar, y que de ella se iban desprendiendo cientos de soldados alienígenas junto a numerosos robots listos para luchar y algunas caras conocidas, como Bison, Bell, Him y el Doctor Xander.

**N/A= Amigos, espero sepan disculparme por haber tardado en subirlo, era un capítulo especial que pedía lo mejor de mí y por eso me tomé más tiempo para escribirlo y prepararlo. Ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y opiniones! Ya se acerca el final! Un abrazo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO ONCE: "TODOS SOMOS UNO"**

Los villanos aterrizaron su nave bastante lejos de nuestros héroes, cayendo a escena lentamente. Los soldados alienígenas esperaban en formación, agazapados, la orden para comenzar a combatir. El Doctor Xander y Bison aterrizaron suavemente a unos cinco metros de los últimos defensores de Megaville, seguidos de Bell, Him, Purple (hermano de Red, quien había sido asesinado en Marte) y GIR (quien tenía cara de pocos amigos, algo raro en él).

Ryu (cual líder motivando a su equipo): Muy bien chicos, es hora de darlo todo por esta ciudad. Debemos salvar lo que queda de Megaville. ¿Están conmigo?

RRB y PPG (a coro y en un grito unísono y de valentía): ¡SÍ SEÑOR!

Dr. X (en tono persuasivo): Vaya, vaya… Mírenlos, ¿acaso no son tiernos?

Bison (mirando con complicidad a Xander): Yo siento lástima por ellos.

Butch (desafiante): Lástima sentiremos nosotros cuando los derrotemos de una maldita vez.

Dr. X (meneando la cabeza y hablando con resignación e ironía): A veces es difícil comprender su nivel de ingenuidad… Díganme, ¿qué ha hecho este planeta por ustedes? ¿Por qué quieren intentar salvarlo? ¿Tan poco valen sus vidas como para perderlas defendiendo algo que no vale la pena?

Bombón (valiente): Cierra la boca, Xander. Es nuestro hogar, nuestra especie no ha hecho nada contra los aliens ni contra ustedes, ¿por qué rayos quieren destruir la Tierra?

Dr. X (subiendo su nivel de enojo al hablar): Oh, ¿estás segura de lo que dices? Déjame explicarlo, pon atención… Por empezar, su raza no merece habitar este planeta, sólo lo están destruyendo para seguir sobreviviendo… En segundo lugar, han asesinado a muchos de nuestros compañeros… Y por último, la raza humana debe ser aniquilada para poder completar nuestro imperio...

Bellota (furiosa pero aterrada): ¿Si? ¿Y qué harán con la Tierra entonces?

Dr. X (hablando con simpleza): Sólo nos haremos de sus recursos y la destruiremos, la única especie capaz de vulnerar nuestro imperio es la humana, ¡no quedarán rastros de ustedes en ningún lado!

Ryu (apretando su puño y mostrando los dientes): No te saldrás con la tuya.

Bison: ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Ryu?

Ryu (serio): No dejaré que éste planeta termine así.

Bison (con una confusión visiblemente irónica): ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Ryu (hablando seria y secamente): Esta ciudad no quedará en ruinas esta noche.

Bison (nervioso): ¿Y qué harás para evitarlo? Puedo volarte en mil pedazos apretando un solo botón.

Ryu (furioso): Tú serás el que quede hecho pedazos, no puedes mentirle así a los niños.

Bison (riendo sarcásticamente): Tonterías, amigo. Todo lo que hago es para servir a mi amo.

Ryu (señalando al dictador): Eres un cobarde, toda tu vida buscaste ser tú quien mande en la Tierra pero al no poder lograrlo te uniste a estos engendros.

Purple (ofendido): ¿A quién llamas engendros, terrícola?

Ryu (mirando fijo a Bison mientras le contestaba a Purple): Esto no es asunto tuyo, quien quiera que seas.

Purple (iluminando sus ojos y aumentando su poder): ¿No? Te equivocas, amigo. La muerte de mi hermano será vengada…

Bell (con ira): Y la de mi hermano…

Him (con una sonrisa sarcástica): Y la de Mojo…

Bellota (estallando de furia): ¿Y qué hay del Profesor, eh? ¿Acaso se olvidaron de cómo lo mataron por el simple hecho de hacer daño?

Dr. X: Su padre no merecía vivir, a él le debo todas mis desgracias y mi fracaso en este planeta… Pero, ¿saben qué? La vida siempre da revancha, ¿no es así, RowdyRuff Boys?

Los RRB comenzaron a enfadarse ante las atrocidades que oían, aumentando su poder y haciendo que el viento soplara cada vez con más fuerza. Los villanos también comenzaron a prepararse, haciendo temblar el suelo y tronar el cielo, cielo que se hallaba cubierto de nubes grises, casi negras, anticipando una tormenta muy fuerte.

Dr. X (buscando desestabilizar a los muchachos): Quizás todo hubiera sido más fácil si nos hubieran ayudado… Pero se equivocaron muchachos, y los errores deben pagarse muy caros…

Brick (furioso y desatando su carga de poder): ¡YA CÁLLATE! Nosotros no somos como ustedes, fueron ustedes quienes nos han engañado toda nuestra vida… Ahora luchamos por nosotros, por este mundo, que nos ha dado la posibilidad de olvidar nuestro pasado y cambiar para mejor… ¡Ellos cuatro son lo único que nos queda en esta vida, si ellos quieren dejar su vida en esta batalla, nosotros también lo haremos! ¡ADELANTE!

Brick encabezó la cruzada hacia los villanos a toda furia, pero ellos se apartaron de la escena para dar paso a seis robots, los cuales atacaron directamente a nuestros héroes y los enviaron lejos de allí.

Bombón: ¿Quiénes son?

¿?: Permítenos presentarnos, Brick. Somos los Mighty Orbots, trabajamos para el Doctor Xander, nuestro único y gran amo.

Bellota: Oh, genial. Aquí vamos de nuevo…

Brick: No me importa quiénes son, sólo quítense del camino…

El muchacho de gorra roja insistió pero fue brutalmente golpeado por el puño del líder, quien lo golpeó en el estómago y lo dejó con muy poco aire. Brick yacía arrodillado, intentando recuperar la respiración. El líder de los Mighty Orbots tomó del uniforme al chico de ojos rojos y lo lanzó violentamente contra un edificio, provocando que éste cediera en su totalidad y cayera encima de Brick (a unos cien metros de donde estaban nuestros héroes).

¿?: No he terminado de hablar aún. Mi nombre es Tor (dijo el robot gris con armadura roja), y ellos son Bort (señalando al robot gris con armadura azul), Bo (señalando a la robot de armadura dorada), Boo (señalando a la robot de armadura amarilla), Crunch (señalando al robot violeta de armadura negra) y Ohno (señalando a una robot rosa con casco naranja). No es algo personal, pero debemos acabar con ustedes. (Apretando su puño) ¡Andando, Orbots!

Tor y los suyos se lanzaron hacia nuestros héroes, desatando una pelea caótica. Burbuja logró dañar a Bo con su grito supersónico, pero luego Boo la golpeó con ambos brazos en la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera preparar su ataque de energía, Boo fue embestida por Crunch y por Ohno, quienes habían recibido un buen ataque combinado entre Butch y Bellota. Boomer intercambiaba patadas, puños y bloqueos con Bort, hasta que el robot logró impactarlo varias veces, rematando el ataque con un lanzamiento exitoso de misil, ataque que al chico de ojos azules lastimó y mucho. Ryu esquivaba sin respiro la ola de ataques de Tor, quien comenzaba a intentar cada vez con más furia al ver que no podía propinarle golpes al japonés. El muchacho de la vincha roja contraatacó exitosamente con un Bacs Bacs Buken, siguió con una serie de Shoryukens y remató con un Shinku Hadouken. Tor impactó un local comercial, destrozándolo por completo. Antes de que Ryu pudiera salir a ayudar a otro, Tor lo atacó con descargas eléctricas exitosamente.

Xander, Bison, Bell, Him, Purple y GIR observaban todo desde un rascacielos que había cerca, disfrutando la paliza que los Mighty Orbots les estaban dando a nuestros héroes. Sin embargo, Xander se hallaba preocupado por Brick, quien no había reaparecido tras recibir ese golpe en el pecho. De pronto, usó su visión de rayos X para ver entre los escombros del edificio que se le había caído encima al de gorra roja, pudiendo observar que éste último estaba tomando algo de un tubo de ensayo como podía.

Ryu sólo se defendía bloqueando y esquivando ataques de Tor, quien no le daba lugar al contraataque luego de haber recibido el primero hace unos instantes. Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota estaban dentro de un campo de fuerza intentando resistir todo lo que Bo, Boo y Ohno les lanzaban: descargas eléctricas, misiles, rayos láser y hasta ataques de energía muy poderosos que iban haciendo ceder a la burbuja protectora. Boomer se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, con sangre en su boca y el uniforme hecho pedazos, mientras que Butch luchaba como podía con Bort y Crunch, con la sensación de que en cualquier momento acabarían con su resistencia.

Fue entonces cuando los escombros del edificio derrumbado comenzaron a temblar cada vez más, incluso haciendo que toda Megaville se mueva. Los restos de la edificación volaron por doquier, impactando muchos a los Mighty Orbots, cosa que llamó su atención y provocó que dejaran de atacar. Todos, incluso los villanos que veían todo desde lejos, quedaron perplejos al ver cómo resurgía Brick de las cenizas. Un gran poder se sentía en la ciudad, el viento comenzó a soplar en niveles de tormenta, sacudiendo con mucha frecuencia el largo cabello pelirrojo del líder de los RRB. Comenzaba a diluviar mientras Brick seguía cabizbajo mostrando su poder, al tiempo que el cielo tronaba incansablemente. Fue en ese momento que el chico de gorra roja levantó la cabeza, mirando a los Mighty Orbots con una ira profunda, casi nunca antes vista. Los robots se prepararon para recibir su ataque, poniéndose en posición de batalla. Entonces Brick voló con mucha velocidad hacia Tor, a quien mandó a volar con un topetazo feroz, chocando este último con el rascacielos que albergaba en su terraza a Xander y a los suyos, haciendo que el mismo se derrumbara y los villanos huyeran de allí. Acto seguido, el pelirrojo lanzó un ataque de energía con su mano derecha para pulverizar a Bort, dejando también fuera de combate a Crunch, quien fue atravesado por la visión láser del líder. Bo, Boo y Ohno intentaron atacarlo, pero Brick esquivó sus ataques, haciendo que chocaran entre ellas y quedaran suspendidas en el aire por unos segundos. Segundos suficientes para él, quien se ubicó entre ellas y comenzó a recrear un Bacs Bacs Buken, impactándolas con su pierna derecha, la cual ardía en llamas producto del poder de Brick. Las chicas robot cayeron y explotaron, sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia. El chico de ojos rojos aterrizó, mirando a sus compañeros con una frialdad bastante anormal en él. Detrás de él, Tor intentaba arremeter desesperado y quebrado por la muerte de sus amigos, pero Brick giró y lo esperó. Cuando Tor llegó a donde estaba el pelirrojo, fue atravesado de lado a lado por el puño de acero de Brick, quien no emitía palabra alguna. Ni siquiera algún sonido de esfuerzo en plena batalla, absolutamente nada. Brick sacó su puño del cuerpo sin vida de Tor y comenzó a girar en círculos tomándolo del brazo (cual lanzador de martillo), arrojándolo con fuerza hacia el edificio donde Xander y los suyos observaban incrédulos la escena, derrumbándolo también y provocando otra huída. Xander y compañía aterrizaron frente a nuestros héroes.

Dr. X (intentando provocar a Brick): Idiota, ¿crees que te desharás de nosotros tan fácil?

Brick sólo observaba con su mirada de fuego a Xander. Su pelo volaba despacio, como si una leve brisa lo estuviera llevando consigo.

Dr. X (irritado al ver que él no caía en su juego): ¡Habla! ¿O acaso tus nuevos poderes te quitaron tu lengua?

El pelirrojo apuntó su mano izquierda hacia Xander y le disparó una bola de energía, pero el villano la atrapó como si fuese una pelota.

Dr. X: Necesitarás mucho más que eso si no quieres morir esta noche junto a tus amiguitos… (Lanzando la bola hacia Boomer, quien seguía en el suelo) ¡Veremos cuánto puedes resistir sin tus compañeros!

Butch se interpuso entre Boomer y la bola de energía, lanzando otra para que ambas explotaran a mitad de camino y Boomer se salvara.

Butch (tomando a Boomer de los hombros y sacudiéndolo): ¡Vamos, Boomer! ¡Despierta!

Brick (mirando rabiosamente a Xander pero dirigiéndose a su hermano): Traelo aquí, Butch. Necesito que todos vengan conmigo.

Nuestros héroes se reunieron con Brick sin dudarlo. Ni Xander ni ningún villano decidió atacar, todos estaban expectantes, esperando ver qué haría el pelirrojo. El líder abrió los brazos hacia arriba, dejando que parte de su poder fluya hacia sus compañeros de batalla, curando así a Boomer. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, Brick cayó desvanecido luego de ceder parte de su fuerza a sus compañeros.

Bombón (con la voz quebrada y corriendo hacia él): ¡Brick! ¡No!

Dr. X (riendo exageradamente): Sin el más poderoso, esto será pan comido…

Butch: ¡Pues eso está por verse!

Todos comenzaron a luchar, mientras Bombón intentaba que Brick reaccionara. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos eran en vano porque el chico rojo no daba señales de vida.

Bombón (balbuceando y hablando suavemente): Brick, por favor. Despierta, te necesitamos ahora más que nunca. Yo te necesito, Brick…

Entonces ella lo abrazó, como despidiéndose de él, para luego besarlo y dejarlo suavemente en el suelo, no sin antes derramar algunas lágrimas sobre su rostro y sobre el propio.

A unos mil metros de ella, Bellota estaba siendo brutalmente golpeada por Purple, quien ejecutaba una serie de puñetazos, rematando con una descarga eléctrica. Antes de que la morocha cayera al suelo, Butch se deshizo de Him golpeándolo violentamente en el estómago, para dejarlo sin aire e ir volando al rescate de su chica. El chico de ojos verdes logró atraparla y sanarla luego, llevándola cual bebé en brazos y cediéndole algo de poder.

Bellota (despertando y dando cuenta de todo): Butch, gracias por salvarme. Te debo una…

Butch (sonriendo mientras aún la llevaba en brazos): Tú no me debes nada, ya me has devuelto ese sentir que tenía por ti… Gracias…

Ambos verdes se besaron, debiéndose separar ante la llegada de Purple y Him, quienes buscaban revancha. Por otra parte, Burbuja era herida por Bell, quien le propinó un ataque de energía muy potente. Ella cayó sobre el concreto, mientras la blanca comenzaba a cargar de nuevo. Pero no pudo, porque fue embestida con toda la furia por Boomer, quien luego de hacer chocar a Bell contra una estatua de piedra voló hacia Burbuja.

Boomer (tomándola del brazo): Burbuja, ¿te encuentras bien?

Burbuja (tomándose la cabeza y dando muestras de dolor): Hum, sí. Gracias, Boomer.

Boomer (rascándose el pelo nerviosamente y algo sonrojado): Huh, no es nada, yo…

Burbuja (sonriendo tímidamente): No, Boomer. Me refiero a que me has salvado en todo sentido…

Boomer (inocentemente): ¿En serio?

Burbuja (largando una pequeña carcajada): Claro que sí, ven. Te diré algo…

Y cuando el rubio se acercó, la chica de ojos celestes lo besó suavemente, tomándolo del cuello. Ambos sonrieron al terminar ese beso, y salieron volando para seguir luchando contra Bell. Mientras tanto, en Nueva York, Ken y compañía resistían como podían las embestidas de Gill, quien al ver que perdía tiempo valioso para su misión comenzaba a fastidiarse.

Gill (intercambiando puñetazos y patadas con Ken): ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no quieren entender mi punto?

Ken (conectando una patada y lanzando lejos a Gill, para luego aterrizar y quedarse parado): ¿Cuál es tu punto? ¿Qué es lo que tanto quieres avisarnos?

Gill (recomponiéndose lentamente): Muy pronto ocurrirán desastres en este planeta, se los aseguro. Ustedes los humanos no tienen chance de salvarse, podrán derrotar a quienes están atacando la Tierra ahora, pero ellos volverán en algún momento.

Ken (sorprendiéndose y dando señales a sus compañeros de que detengan sus ataques): ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes sobre el Consejo Oscuro?

Gill (apretando su puño en señal de enojo): Es lo que venimos anticipando desde hace ya un largo tiempo, Ken. La única raza capaz de frenarlos definitivamente es la Iluminatti, a través del poder divino. Pero no. Quizás no lo logremos, PORQUE LOS ESTÚPIDOS HUMANOS SE CREEN SUPERIORES A CUALQUIER OTRA RAZA QUE EXISTE. ¡PORQUE LOS HUMANOS SÓLO QUIEREN LA TIERRA PARA SEGUIR HACIENDO LO QUE QUIERAN CON ELLA, PORQUE NO LES IMPORTA NADA MÁS QUE USTEDES! (Mientras decía esto último iba cargando poder cada vez más furioso)

Chun-Li: Tú serías exterminado en menos de lo que canta un gallo, seremos nosotros quienes acabemos con ellos y quienes acabemos contigo. ¡Andando!

Y así continuaba, cada vez más ardua y más tensa, la batalla en Nueva York.

GIR aguardaba refugiado en la nave. Boomer cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo mientras Bell se reía placenteramente y preparaba un nuevo ataque, pero Dr. X se estrelló contra ella luego de un buen ataque de Butch. Del otro lado, Burbuja recibía daño por parte de Him, pero Bellota irrumpió en su ayuda y con Kamehamehá lo corrió de lugar. Antes de que pudiera ir a ver cómo estaba su hermana, Purple la despachó con un violento ataque de energía. Batallas arduas y demasiado disputadas hacían que el reloj corriera y las esperanzas se redujeran cada vez más. Brick estaba brotado y yacía desmayado en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente. Ryu recibió una nueva descarga eléctrica por parte de Bison y cedió. El dictador tailandés atinó a asesinarlo, pero sus fines correrían peligro si decidía hacerlo, entonces optó por ordenar la retirada e intentar llevarse al japonés, que aún estaba vivo, pero casi sin fuerzas para continuar luchando.

Bell: ¡Papá, Bison acabó con Ryu! ¡Volemos esto de una vez y huyamos!

Dr. X (rodeado por Butch y Boomer): Aguarda, debemos acabar con ellos primero. ¡Cúbranme!

Boomer y Butch: ¿Volar esto?

Bell y Him hicieron una formación, lanzándose una cantidad devastadora de aliens que comenzaron a morder a nuestros héroes, a excepción de Ryu, quien llegó a colgarse rápidamente del primer balcón del edificio luego de sortear a Bison. Éste último se hallaba en la terraza esperando el momento oportuno para escapar junto al resto, con un botón que haría estallar todo en su mano. Purple, por su parte, murió unos instantes antes al recibir el impacto de un Kamehamehá hecho por Bellota.

Butch (intentando forcejear para zafarse de los aliens): ¡No puedo, son demasiados!

Bellota (batallando): ¡Iré por ti, Butch! ¡Resiste!

Burbuja (sobrepasada): ¡Boomer, ayúdame!

Boomer: ¡Aguarden, tengo una idea! ¡AHH!

Muchos aliens salieron disparados rápidamente al ser heridos por su visión láser. Boomer comenzó a correr tras Burbuja, pero Bell logró sacarlo de allí con un ataque de energía a distancia. Al mismo tiempo, un Ryu diezmado intentaba robar el botón. Bison divisó que el japonés volvería al ataque, razón por la que cargó energía, dejó el botón a un lado y se abalanzó hacia Ryu.

Ryu (apretando los dientes cual pelea difícil): ¡No otra vez!

El japonés ejecutó un Shoryuken y un Shinku Hadouken para sacárselo de encima. Alcanzó a ver que la bomba indicaba 04:32 para la explosión. "Demonios, el botón ya fue apretado. Esto volará en menos de cinco minutos", pensó, pero él no perdía la ilusión de salvar esta ciudad. Levantó la cabeza buscando una salida rápida y corrió desesperado hacia donde estaba el botón. Bison se interpuso y logró hacerle perder segundos valiosos.

Ryu: ¡Apártate!

Los chicos seguían luchando contra los aliens, aunque eran conscientes de que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para salvarse. Bell y Him subieron a la nave dado que parecía todo resuelto en su favor, mientras Dr. X se encontraba hacía ya un rato largo preparando una Genkidama Oscura con la energía negativa de todos sus súbditos a nivel intergaláctico, bajo el fin de no permitir una réplica por parte del otro bando.

Dr. X: ¡Tan solo un poco más y serán historia! (Se ríe exageradamente)

Brick despertó, mientras Bombón, casi sin esperanza, le daba la espalda al chico de gorra roja y se preparaba para dejar hasta lo último para salvar la causa. Una causa que parecía perdida, pues todo el Universo estaba en manos del Doctor Xander. Todo indicaba que ya no habría manera de contrarrestar nada, porque si ellos no los frenaban, ¿quién lo haría? De golpe notó que su cuerpo se encontraba más fuerte, más trabajado y más ágil. Él sentía como el poder fluía por sus venas, sentía que sería capaz de frenar toda esta locura. Pero antes de hacerlo, Brick decidió abrazar a Bombón y volverla a besar. De alguna forma, sus lágrimas habían logrado resucitarlo, o al menos eso parecía.

Ambos alzaron la mirada y llegaron a ver que Dexter, abrazado a Olga, disfrutaba cada segundo de esta pesadilla. "Imposible", pensó él por dentro. Algo dentro de Brick se quebró, y fue entonces que furiosamente decidió volar para, de un solo puñetazo de acero, quebrar la resistencia de Bison sobre Ryu, impactándolo con rotundo éxito. El hombre de uniforme rojo cayó de la terraza del edificio, pero justo antes de chocar con el suelo y morir, logró zafar y volar hacia un rumbo que nadie siguió. Bombón, mientras tanto, ayudó a Bellota y a Burbuja a salirse de unos cuantos aliens, congelándolos con su aliento y dando la orden para ayudar a Boomer y a Butch, quienes también estaban en aprietos.

Ryu: ¡Brick! ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Brick: Es una historia larga, Ryu. ¡Mira el reloj, sólo tenemos dos minutos! ¡VAMOS!

Brick tomó a Ryu del brazo y encaró fugazmente hacia donde estaba el doctor Xander.

Dr. X: ¡Digan sus últimas palabras! ¡Esto se acabó, el universo entero me pertenece! Por fin podré... ¿Qué?

Al ver que nuestros héroes se acercaban, Dr. X lanzó la Genkidama Oscura rápidamente en dirección al suelo. Ryu lo embistió de una patada en el pecho y Brick lo impactó con un Puño Supremo de Acero, enviando a Xander hacia su propio ataque. El líder se unió nuevamente a Ryu y con sus nuevos poderes, logró teletransportarse al lugar del piso donde impactaría la Genkidama. Lo hizo sabiendo que allí se ubicaban sus hermanos y que, por la fuerza de los impactos y la masa en movimiento, la bomba de poder terminaría con la ciudad antes de que las bombas lo hicieran.

Brick: Ryu, ¿podrás terminar con Dr. X?

Ryu: Por supuesto, es un golpe más solamente. Calcularé para impactarle de lleno.

Brick: Genial (lo mira fijo y sonríe). Oye, gracias por ayudarnos.

Ryu (se detiene conmovido y sonríe): No, gracias a ustedes. Estamos juntos en esto.

Brick (levanta el pulgar): Adelante, ¡vamos!

El héroe de gorra roja buscaba consagrarse como tal. Si no era hoy, no habría otra noche para hacerlo. Luego de volar hacia Xander (quien intentaba escapar volando de su propio ataque y veía cómo los suyos lo habían abandonado muy cobardemente), comenzó a ejecutar una espectacular serie de ataque (puñetazos, patadas, ataques de energía, rayos láser) y remató con otro puño de acero supremo. Al quitar su brazo del tronco de Xander, Brick le quitó su corazón del pecho, mientras Xander gritaba desgarradoramente de dolor. El chico de ojos rojos lo tomó por última vez y lo teletransportó consigo hacia donde estaba el resto. Una vez allí, lo lanzó levemente hacia arriba para que Xander volviera a caer y Ryu tuviera la ocasión perfecta para rematarlo.

Brick (mirando hacia sus hermanos): Vengan, debemos concentrarnos en ir a Nueva York para poder salvarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos: ¡De acuerdo!

Finalmente, esa ocasión se concretó cuando el japonés de vincha roja ejecutó un Shin Shoryuken e hizo que un Xander ya sin vida (y con dos cicatrices, la propinada por Brick y la causada por Ryu, que le atravesaba todo el pecho como si fuera la de Sagat) chocara contra su propia Genkidama Oscura. La nave escapó sin su amo y señor, mientras que entre las bombas y la explosión aérea no quedaba rastro alguno de Megaville. Afortunadamente nuestros héroes ya se encontraban en un lugar mucho mejor...

**FIN**


	13. Chapter 13

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO LIBRO**

Megaville ha sido destruida por completo. La amenaza frenará su avance buscando reorganizarse luego de la costosa pérdida de su líder. Nuestros héroes deben darle una mano a Chun-Li y a Ken, quienes atraviesan una situación difícil en Nueva York. ¿Volverá la alianza científico-alienígena? ¿Quién asumirá el liderazgo de la misma? ¿Cómo es posible que Dexter y Olga sigan vivos? ¿Qué pasará con las historias de amor entre PPG y RRB? ¿Bison y S.I.N intentarán recuperar el terreno perdido? ¿Gill y los Illuminatti se saldrán con la suya? ¿Acaso surgirán nuevos villanos? ¿Aparecerán en esta historia nuevos héroes también? ¿Chun-Li y Ryu estarán juntos? ¿Podrán nuestros héroes seguir defendiendo nuestro planeta?

NO TE PIERDAS ROWDYRUFF BOYS SPD-VOLUMEN II: "ILUMINA MI CAMINO", PRÓXIMAMENTE EN !

**N/A= Bueno chicos, primero que nada agradecerles a todos por compartir este lindo camino conmigo. No fue fácil escribir, hoy avanzar en la vida superficial y en la vida personal son dos cosas que se contraponen cada vez más fuerte. Sin embargo, este verano me he decidido y lo he logrado, intentaré seguir esta saga durante el 2020. Los invito a dejar sus reviews, a seguirme, a recomendarme sus trabajos (para que yo pueda leerlos e interactuar con ustedes también) y a continuar juntos esta historia, que quizás no sea para llevarla a Cartoon Network pero sí valga la pena para entretener a esta comunidad tan hermosa. Un gran abrazo para todos, los quiero!**


End file.
